Final Fantasy Remix Vol 1 Reminisciences
by youna.yoru
Summary: Reminiscences is first-ever-written story that revolves around the worlds of OC Rane Lockhart, Rynn Lockhart, and Lynx Almasy. This story introduces the characters and is a combination of mainly FFVII and FFX-2, although most of the story is fictional.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

_All the characters in this story are of Squaresoft's Final Fantasy VII, VIII, X, and X-2 except for Rane Lockhart, Rynn Lockhart and Lynx Almasy. This story is purely fictional; some terms or storyline may relate to the Final Fantasy games, but most have been altered to match the course of the story. _

_This story is dedicated to my beloved sisters, without whom this story would not have reached its completion in such a short time. Thank you for your support and encouragement, and for being my two most avid fans. And to my readers out there, a very heartfelt thank you for spending the time reading this. _

_God bless you all._

_- Youna_


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"I still don't see the point of your going away and looking for trouble," Rane Lockhart said heatedly, turning her back towards Tidus.

"So you think it's better to sit tight and wait for the disasters to show up at our doorstep?" There was an unmistakable hint of smile in his voice.

Rane spun around and glared at her boyfriend. In the whole year that she had been with him through thick and thin, she would never understand his ability to take everything so lightheartedly. Even in the midst of such a serious conversation, he had the nerve to smile and joke about this. "I don't see what's so amusing about this, Tidus," she snapped, leaping to her feet and angrily striding away from the couch.

Tidus jumped up from the couch and hurried after her. "Come on, Rane. Okay, I'm sorry, there's nothing funny about this. But I don't want you to worry about me going away." He pulled her arm and gently turned her around to face him. "You know I'll be back." He snapped his fingers and smiled. "In a flash."

Rane exhaled in exasperation. "How can I not worry about you? You're going after Shuyin – and we all know what he is capable of with that terrifying machine! And, for some reason, you don't want anyone else to go with you." She pulled away from him and walked out into the balcony, staring out helplessly into the velvety night sky dotted with brilliant stars. She hadn't meant to burst out like that, but she couldn't help feeling upset.

Tidus came up behind her, and when he spoke again, Rane thought he had never sounded so serious. He held her hand. "I won't be gone for long, Rane. I just want to know the truth – at least, I want to know what Shuyin has to say. And I want to destroy Vanegan."

Rane looked away, feeling the tears flooding her eyes. "Why can't you just ignore his demand? How do you know if he didn't ask you to go there to kill you and set Vanegan to destroy Spira? Why else would he want you to go by yourself, and not with us?"

"I don't know, Rane. Rynn's team wouldn't know either – they've come so far to seek and destroy Vanegan, yet they haven't had one successful event. That's why I'm going to find out," Tidus said gently.

Rane shook her head angrily. "Our mission is to stop Sephiroth from attempting to destroy the Planet again, Tidus. Shuyin and Vanegan are not in our hands – Rynn's team is taking care of that. So why can't you just drop it?"

"Because they won't get anywhere else without my help, Rane. This is everyone's only hope to end Shuyin's threats on Spira, and destroy Vanegan." Tidus squeezed her hand. "I know what you're feeling now, Rane, but we don't have any other choice. If I don't go, Shuyin's going to destroy Spira."

Rane turned away abruptly, a lump rising in her throat as a tear rolled softly down her cheeks. For a moment, she was too choked to argue anything further. She knew Tidus was right; and she was only being selfish, wanting to hold on tight to him. She was so afraid of losing him; her heart felt so heavy.

Tidus moved closer to her, letting go of her hand and slipping an arm around her waist. "I love you, Rane, and it hurts me to leave you for even one second." He hugged her and pressed his lips to her hair. "But don't you see? I _have _to go."

Rane closed her eyes, and the sentence seemed to echo in her ears over and over, until she couldn't stand it anymore, and she fled from the room, from him, and that was the last time she ever saw him …


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Two years later, after Vanegan's fall …_

The warm salty breeze and the comfortable heat from the sun made even a tough fighter like Cloud Strife lazy. He had his eyes closed and an arm flung over his forehead to block the glare of the sunlight. He was about to doze off when he suddenly felt something whizzed past his face. He opened one eye and frowned. "Wha –?" Cloud sat up and glared around.

"Sorry!" Rynn Lockhart called out with an apologetic grin as she raced past to retrieve the Frisbee.

"Watch where you're flinging that Frisbee, you could've taken off his head!" Rane Lockhart called back, a grin spreading across her face. "What would we do without him then?"

"I guess we'll live a better life," Rynn teased as she ran back to her game of Frisbee with her boyfriend Shuyin, and their friends, Lynx Almasy, Zell Dincht, Tifa Lockhart, and Vincent Valentine.

Both Cloud and Rane looked on after Rynn from their spot on the beach blanket. "Even after two years of knowing Rynn, I still can't get over how similar you both look," Cloud remarked. "I mistook Rynn for you so many times, it's just not funny anymore – it's embarrassing."

Rane laughed. "Well, what do you expect? She's my sister." She turned to him, her smile dimming a little. "_I_ can't get over how much Shuyin looks like Tidus. It's implausible."

Cloud looked over at her, carefully studying her expression behind the stylish sunglasses she was wearing. "I know. Sometimes I wonder if I'll bum into someone who looks like me too," he said lightheartedly.

Rane grinned. "Well, it _would _be interesting to meet a Cloud look-alike." She stood up and stretched her arms over her head, then took off her sunglasses and looked at him. "Care for a dip?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Umm, I don't know …"

"Last one in is a rotten pumpkin!" Rane laughed as she took off towards the beach.

"H-Hey!" Cloud protested, scrambling to his feet and chasing after her. He caught up with her in the salty water just as she was about to turn around to check where he was, grabbed a hold of her, and dove into the water, still holding her tightly.

Cloud resurfaced first, laughing hysterically as he saw Rane emerging from the water, sputtering. She saw him and glared at him, pointing a finger at him accusingly. "Y-You! What did you think you were doing?" She swept her cupped hands across the surface of the water and sent a jet of salt water splashing him in the face.

Cloud recoiled from the splash, staggered back and tumbled backwards into the water.

Rane giggled as he scrambled to his feet. She propped her hands on her hips. "What's wrong, big boy? Out of steam?"

"Okay, this isn't fair. First, you had a head start ahead of me, so I evened out by speed tackling you," Cloud said, panting.

Rane lifted an eyebrow and tilted her head mischievously. "And your point is …?"

"Well …you splashed me in the face, so I owe you one for that," Cloud replied lamely.

Rane laughed at his expression and spread out her arms. "Okay then, hit me with what you've got!"

Cloud couldn't help laughing as he pushed her playfully. "I'll let you off for this once. Maybe I'll wait till I come across an opportunity to pay you back _good_."

Rane grinned as she swam away. "Tell me when you find one."

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Cloud called out, swimming after her.

She glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "Away from you."

Cloud grabbed her left wrist and held tight. "Not so fast," he said, paddling after her. "Wait for me."

Rane laughed, swimming away still. Without warning, she suddenly slid under the surface of the water just as a huge wave swept over them.

Cloud resurfaced a moment later, and looked around for her, his eyes stinging from the salt water. The water was calm again, but he couldn't see any sign of her.

"Rane?" He looked around, squinting against the glare of sunlight. She was nowhere near him, and his heart began pounding rapidly. "Rane, it's not funny. Come on, show yourself!"

Just as he said those words, there was a sudden roar, and something massive and black with octopus-like tentacles emerged from the ocean water. "What the –?"

A familiar shout rang out from the monster's direction. "Let go of me, you big, filthy monster!" Rane screamed.

Cloud looked up at the monster, shielding his eyes from the sunlight, and saw Rane, dripping wet and squirming in the monster's grip.

Rane struggled again. "Let go of me! Cloud! Help!"

Cloud launched into active battle mode, and began fighting bare-handed because he left his sword on the beach. Even so, he didn't have any trouble defeating the monster, and it finally released Rane from about fifty feet up.

Rane screamed all fifty feet down until she crashed into the water, and the monster shrank back to where it originally came from.

"Rane!" Cloud dove in after her, and grabbed a hold of her, bringing her up to the surface. She was sputtering and coughing. For a moment, she couldn't say anything, and her whole body racked with pain.

Cloud lifted her in his arms and started treading through the water back towards the beach, where all their friends stood staring openmouthed at them. "It's okay, I got you."

Rane breathed heavily and lay limply in his arms. "Cloud, I'm okay. It's not like I'm dying. I just fell fifty feet into the stinging salt water, that's all."

"That was a rough fall. I'm surprised it didn't knock you out cold."

Rane looked at him. "Gee, sorry to disappoint you," she replied sarcastically.

"I wasn't –" Cloud sputtered.

She laughed at his reaction. "I'm just kidding. You can put me down now, I think I can manage."

"Are you sure?" Cloud asked.

"Cloud –"

"Okay, okay." Cloud set her down on the shore, and Rynn ran up to Rane, white-faced.

"Omigod, I saw what happened!" Rynn gushed.

Rane smiled weakly. "Well, yeah, you and everyone else on this beach."

"Are you alright? I thought you were gonna _die_!"

Rane resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Rynn was always overreacting. "Thanks, Rynn." Every bone and limb in her body ached.

"No, seriously!"

Vincent and Tifa, Rane's cousin, approached Rane. "Hey, you alright? That was a real shock. Who would've guess even a peaceful place like this would have monsters lurking in the waters?" Vincent said.

Cloud had retrieved his sword and joined the four of them. "Yeah, better keep away from the waters," he said. "We don't want to run into any trouble. Especially you." He gestured at Rynn. "You're vulnerable against these creatures."

Rynn's jaw fell open as everyone else laughed. She propped her hands on her hips haughtily. "_Excusez-moi_? You're talking to me?"

"That's right. I, Cloud Strife, am talking to you, Rynn Lockhart." Cloud smiled and led Rane away from the group. But Rynn wasn't satisfied. She hurried after him.

"I am _not_ vulnerable! I can fight as well as Rane can!"

"I didn't say you can't. I'm just warning you," Cloud replied, stifling a chuckle. He smiled secretly at Rane, who was laughing.

"Hmph!" Rynn folded her arms and pouted, pausing dead in her tracks. She narrowed her eyes at Cloud and Rane's retreating backs until Shuyin showed up.

"Hey. What's with that face?"

"That – Cloud." Rynn blew out a puff of breath. "He thinks I'm vulnerable. What an arrogant jerk."

Shuyin laughed. "Come on, he's just kidding. Besides, your sister wouldn't like it if you hold a grudge against her boyfriend."

Rynn turned to Shuyin, her eyes widened. "_Cloud?_ Rane's _boyfriend?_ No, no, no, _no way!_" She shook her head vehemently. "Never in a million years!"

Shuyin looked at her, puzzled. "What are you talking about? Aren't they together? I mean, they're so close, and they're always hanging out with each other."

Rynn shook her head again. "No way! They're just really good friends. They've known each other for _years_." She wrinkled her nose.

"Oh, I see. I thought …"

"Well, thank _God_ she's not going out with him. I would _never_ be able to live with that!"

Shuyin shook his head, smiling at her. "Don't worry about that. Anyway, I came to get you 'cos we gotta get ready for dinner. Everyone's heading out to that seafood restaurant nearby for dinner."

"Really? Hey, cool, I love seafood! Come on, let's go!" She pulled his hand and headed towards their hotel.

"Plus, Lynx and Zell told me that they're going to get Rane to sing at that place, and you'll be joining her. They've got a really cool stage in the restaurant."

Rynn looked at him in surprise. "Does she know?"

Shuyin laughed and shook his head. "No. They're going to surprise her."

Rynn shook her head. "What if she doesn't want to sing?"

He grinned. "She has to. Lynx put down yours and Rane's name on tonight's special guest singer list. They've got a different one every night, and tonight, it's you both."

***

The sunset view was breathtaking and peaceful, yet her heart was not at ease. Ever since the day that he left, her heart never rest. It seemed as though part of him was still connected to her heart, and as long as he didn't return, her heart would never be able to smile again. Sometimes, she could almost feel him. She didn't want to believe that he was never going to return – yet she had gradually learned to live with it after two years.

Rane placed her hands on the windowsill of the hotel room, her crystal blue eyes staring into the gorgeous horizon.

_I've been waiting here all the time. You told me you'll be back …but where are you …Tidus? How much longer do I have to wait? Sometimes I feel your presence, yet sometimes I feel only emptiness. Sometimes I thought I've given up, yet sometimes I can't help crying when I think of the times we had._

The breathtaking sunset view blurred as tears filled her blue eyes. _Tidus …_

***

"I don't think I'm up for dinner. Why don't you all go without me?" Rane said wearily.

Lynx cast a quick, panicked glance at Zell. "Oh, come on, you _have_ to come! You can rest later, we won't be long! Besides, we don't want you to be all by yourself. What if you get attacked again?"

"Yeah, you gotta come, Rane. It'll be fun," Tifa added with a big smile.

Zell nodded. "We promise to get you back before your bedtime."

Rane smacked him in the arm as everyone laughed. She exhaled, then smiled at them. "Well, okay, I'll join you guys, but don't blame me if I pass out suddenly. I really feel exhausted."

"Don't worry, Cloud can carry you all the way back if you pass out," Rynn replied, smiling sweetly.

Rane glared at her. "Very funny."

Cloud smiled. "Come on, let's go, Rane."

Through the whole evening, Rane couldn't help feeling a little bit blue, but she was surrounded by happy and laughing people, so tried to hide her true feelings. After dinner, they were still sitting around, when Zell suddenly said, "We have a surprise for you."

Rane lifted an eyebrow questioningly. "A surprise?" she asked suspiciously.

Suddenly everyone at the table was grinning. She looked at them, puzzled. "It's nothing bad," Lynx reassured her.

"Well, what is it?" Rane demanded. No one ventured anything. She turned to Cloud, who suddenly found his glass of fruit punch the most interesting thing on the planet. "Cloud?"

"Um, huh? I don't know anything about it," Cloud mumbled hastily.

And suddenly, the music band ended their song, and the announcer declared, "And tonight, folks, our special guests will be Rane and Rynn Lockhart! Let's put our hands together to welcome them!"

Everyone in the restaurant was applauding, and Rane's jaw fell open. For a moment, she thought she was going to have a heart attack. She looked at her friends for help, but they were cheering and whooping wildly. "Go on, Rane!" Tifa urged.

"What? You've got to be _joking_!" Rane replied in horror. "I am _not_ going up there to sing! I'll _die!_"

"No, you won't! I'll be right next to you," Rynn said with a big smile.

Rane glared at her. "Why don't _you_ go up there by yourself?" She moaned. "You guys! How could you do this to me?!"

Rynn leapt up from her seat and grabbed Rane's arm. "Go on, Rane! We'll be cheering for you both!" Vincent said, clapping.

Cloud grinned. "You'll do great up there, Rane."

Rane cast a glare at Cloud before Rynn practically dragged her toward the stage. Fortunately, Rynn grabbed a hold of the microphone and introduced themselves. "Good evening, everyone, I'm Rynn Lockhart, and this is my sister, Rane, and tonight's your lucky night, because you get to see us both performing on stage!"

Rane felt as if she was about to pass out. There were at least fifty patrons in the restaurant, and Rane could already feel her cheeks flaming. She didn't dare to look out into the audience.

"Tonight, our song is very special. It's called, '_A Thousand Words'_." Rynn turned to her sister. "Wake up, ninny, they're starting the song!" she hissed, shoving a mike into Rane's face.

Rane took a deep breath and grabbed the mike, but not before she shot her sister another dirty look. Rynn returned a sweet smile. Rane turned to face her audience, and she saw her friends grinning at her. She felt her heart dropping like a ton of rocks. She wouldn't be able to sing.

But when the musicians began playing the song, Rane's heart took on a different turn. From a few feet away, Rynn could see her sister's expression softening. It was a song that described Rane's heart; it was a song that meant one thing to her – Tidus.

_A Thousand Words_

_I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words are like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily_

_I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily_

_"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whisper as you walked through battle;_

_But still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pages_

_Shouting might have been the answer_

_What if I cry my eyes out and beg you not to part?_

_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart_

_Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you even though I can't see_

_I know they're reaching you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_  
Oh thousand words_

_A thousand embraces will cradle you_

_Making all of your weary days seem faraway_

_They'll hold you forever …_

_Oh a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you, they'll carry you home_

_And back into my arms_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_And a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll cradle you_

_Make all of the lonely years to lonely days_

_They'll hold you forever_

***

_Later that night …_

"That was a major success! They were great!" Lynx gushed to Zell long after dinner, as they were strolling out of the hotel.

Zell pursed his lips. "Yeah, they were fantastic. But I dunno …Rane didn't seem happy. She was pretty quiet after that."

Lynx rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, we all know what that song means to her. I wonder why Rynn chose it."

"Maybe she feels that it's time for Rane to put the past behind her," Zell said thoughtfully.

Lynx nodded, thinking. "Yeah. Poor Rane." Then she shook her head. "Let's not talk about depressing things. I can't believe Seifer missed that performance!"

"What did I miss?" a voice asked from behind them.

Lynx turned around, and smiled happily at her brother, Seifer. "Hey, where did you come from?"

Seifer shrugged. "I'm everywhere. So what is it that you can't believe I missed, huh?"

"Rane and Rynn performed at the nearby restaurant where we went for dinner tonight." She peered suspiciously at Seifer. "Where did _you_ disappear to, huh?"

"Had some things to run. Everyone just needs my help."

Lynx rolled her eyes. "Puh-leeze! Tell me all about it."

Seifer grinned crookedly. "I will when you grow up."

Lynx glared at her brother. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he replied innocently. "Anyway, I gotta run. Catch you two kids later!" He started jogging away, but he stopped and turned around again. "Hey, Zell, is it my imagination or are you growing some chicken feathers on your head?" Seifer burst out laughing and jogged away.

"You'll regret saying that!" Zell yelled after him, shaking his fist.

Lynx propped her hands on her waist and shook her head. "He's such a jerk. Don't worry about him, Zell, you know how he's like."

Zell groaned, rolling his eyes. "Don't I know it all too well."

She laughed. "Come on, let's take a walk down the beach. It's a nice night."

Zell smiled at her and took her hand in his. "Sounds sweet."

***

_Meanwhile …_

"Hey."

Rane looked up from her cross-legged position on the hotel bed, and saw Cloud standing at the doorway of the two adjoining hotel rooms. She set down the unfinished crane she had been folding while listening to her favorite CD, and smiled at him.

"Hey yourself. Come on in and sit," she invited, patting the space on the bed next to her.

Cloud walked into the room and sat beside her. He studied her colorful cranes for a second. "Wow, you must've spend hours just folding these little things."

She chuckled. "I have, actually."

"Why are you folding these cranes?" Cloud asked.

"I like it." She turned to him and smiled. "I think it's therapeutic for me."

Cloud turned to look at her. "How are you feeling now?"

"Tired. Oh, and revengeful, too. I think it's payback time for me to you guys," Rane said with a mischievous smile.

Cloud chuckled. "Don't fret about it, you sung beautifully. I think you must have brought tears to some people's eyes."

Rane picked up her unfinished crane, and busied herself for the next few moments completing it. When she reached to pick up a small sheet of colored paper to start folding again, she said lightly, "It wasn't that touching."

Cloud was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry if it bothered you. It was Lynx and Zell's idea to get you and your sister up there, and everyone was up for it, so I thought it wouldn't do any harm. Besides, you both sing great together."

"Thanks. I'm not bothered by it, so don't worry. And I was just joking about payback time," she replied as she smiled.

Cloud chuckled. "I'm glad to hear that. Guess I don't have to write out my will that soon."

Rane laughed lightly. "You know I wouldn't hurt you."

"You'll never know. Maybe some day you go berserk and start swiping at everyone with that teeny sword of yours."

Rane glared at him. "Hey, what are you calling a teeny sword, huh?"

"That non-existent thing that you call a weapon and carry around to clout people."

"The only person I'd very much like to clout right now is you! My sword is _not_ teeny! It's just slim, unlike your huge bulky one!" Rane protested.

"Well, it _is_ teeny compared to mine," Cloud grinned.

"Well, that's because …you're bigger than I am, and so you gotta carry a bigger sword …and um, I'm smaller, so I gotta carry a smaller sword," she argued lamely.

"And?" Cloud mocked.

Rane felt her cheeks flaming a deep shade of red. "And you don't expect me to be carrying your huge sword, right? It's not right. I would end up tripping over myself before I land a hit on anyone."

Cloud looked at her and nodded in mock seriousness. "Wow, you can _think_."

She hit his sinewy arm playfully, sending him into a burst of laughter. "It's not funny," she muttered, blushing. "And besides, it's not a sword, it's a called laser-blade."

"I'm sorry," Cloud said, barely containing his laughter. "Please forgive me."

She shot him a look. "What if I won't?"

He grinned and spread his arms out. "Feel free to hit me."

Rane smiled mischievously. "That's okay. I won't hit you now, but I'll get back to you when I really can't hold back my anger."

Cloud laughed. "That spells 'danger' to me."

Rane made a face, then laughed. "No way, it spells 'justice'."

He shook his head, then suddenly the seriousness returned to his face. "I almost forgot the reason I came to see you."

Rane tilted her head and teased, "You mean you didn't come here because you just want to see me?"

He paused, then smiled. Rane thought she could see his cheeks reddening a little. "I _did_ come here to see you. But I was also supposed to let you know that Vincent has located Sephiroth. It seems that he's headed to Nibelheim."

Rane frowned. "Nibelheim?"

"That's right. I don't know what he's looking for, but Vincent said there seems to be someone traveling with him," Cloud went on.

"You mean like a sidekick?"

"Something like that, I guess. But he doesn't have a clue who the sidekick is. Well, it doesn't matter," he said. "Anyway, we're leaving early tomorrow. Our next destination; Nibelheim."

***

_Next morning …_

"Seifer, _God_, get out of this damn bathroom already!" Lynx shouted, banging relentlessly on the hotel's bathroom door. "You've been in there for the past, what, _two_ hours? Everyone's ready to leave, and you're still in there!" She lifted her fist and was about to ram on the door again when it suddenly flung open. Her brother, Seifer Almasy, stood standing there, looking as cool as ever.

"Cool it, sis, it's not like you'll die if you don't get to use the bathroom," he said.

Lynx glared at him, folding her arms across her chest. "You'd never know!" she snapped back. "I could get kidney stones just waiting for you to get out of the bathroom!"

Seifer lifted an eyebrow and lifted his hands up. "Gee, chill out." He shook his head as he slowly walked out of the bathroom and into the room. "I swear, you're becoming more and more like that chicken wuss every time I see you."

Lynx seethed. "Don't talk about him that way!"

"I told you to stop seeing him," Seifer continued, shaking his head and ignoring Lynx. "Man, of _all_ the guys on this damn Planet, you gotta be with that wuss!"

"That's not fair, Seifer!" Lynx snapped. "Why do you always treat him like that? Zell's done no harm to you!"

"He hasn't. I just don't like him," Seifer replied, heading out the door. "See you around, kiddo."

"Hey, wait!" Lynx ran up to Seifer. "Where do you think you're going?"

Seifer looked at her. "Somewhere away. Why?"

"Aren't you coming with us?"

"To?"

"Nibelheim!" Lynx felt as if she was about to explode from frustration. "I told you last night!"

Seifer laughed easily and shook his head. "Yo, sis, you want me to travel around with you guys like Pilgrims? I tell ya, I got better things to do with my time!"

"But you promised you'll come with me! I never see you that much anymore, you're always disappearing off to some weird places!" Lynx said accusingly.

"Hey, don't go off at me, I just got better things to do than running around after someone whom you probably wouldn't even be able to defeat in the end," Seifer said mildly.

Lynx shook her head angrily. "You're too much. I don't care if you're my brother, you're still the most arrogant jerk I've ever known!"

Seifer didn't seem the least bit disturbed. If anything, he looked amused. "Hey, what's with you? You never used to attack me like this."

Lynx took a deep breath, looked at her brother, then shook her head. "I don't have time to talk about it. You go ahead." She disappeared into the bathroom.

Seifer looked on after her, then turned his back and retreated from the hotel.

***

_On the way to Nibelheim …_

Rane sat down on one of the boulders and rubbed her ankle, wincing a little. "I think I sprained my ankle."

"Let me see." Rynn crouched next to her and examined Rane's left ankle with both hands. She turned her ankle a little.

"Ouch!" Rane winced.

"It's swollen. Yep, congratulations, you sprained your ankle," Rynn said, straightening up.

Vincent tsk-tsked. "How did you sprain your ankle?"

Rane sighed exasperatedly. "Who knows. Lately I just seemed to be bombarded with bad luck."

"It's your karma. It might help if you cleanse yourself," Zell interrupted.

"And where would I find a place to cleanse my karma, oh Great-Mystical-Zell?" Rane asked with a hint of sarcasm as she smiled.

Zell pursed his lips. "Hmm, that I don't know."

"Do you think you can walk?" Shuyin asked, appearing at Rynn's side.

Rane nodded a little. "I can manage. Don't worry about me." Rynn helped her as she tried to stand up.

Cloud approached them. "Found an Enemy Skill Materia. Here, take this," he said to Rane, handing over the shiny orb to her.

Rane looked up at him and smiled gratefully. "Thanks. Come on, let's move on."

Cloud turned to Rynn. "It's okay, I can help her. You guys go ahead. Tifa knows the way."

Rynn nodded. "Alright." She hurried off towards Shuyin, who was waiting for her.

"You okay?" Cloud asked Rane, slipping an arm around her waist to support her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sprain," Rane replied. "I may be able to walk it off.'

"Just hang onto me, and you'll be fine. We're not very far from Nibelheim," Cloud assured.

Rane nodded quietly, and continued walking.

***

_Meanwhile …_

Rynn hummed happily as she walked, her hand entwined with Shuyin's. Shuyin glanced over at her.

"Why are you so cheery?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. "You seemed like you're on a shopping spree instead of on a hot trail after a powerful threat."

Rynn smiled. "What are you talking about? I'm always cheery. I don't see the point of walking around glumly."

Shuyin chuckled, and pulled her closer to his side. "You're weird, but I love you."

Rynn turned to him and blushed. "And I love you too." She reached up and pecked him on his cheek.

They walked on for a few minutes quietly. "You know, I was just thinking," Shuyin said casually. "Do you think your sister still holds a grudge against me?"

Rynn looked at him. "Rane?" She shook her head. "She's a forgiving person."

"Yeah, but …I'm just worried that she still blames me for Tidus' death," Shuyin admitted.

Rynn squeezed his hand. "She doesn't anymore once she realized what kind of person you are. But it's the past now, and she knows you're not responsible for his death. After all, you _were_ controlled by Vanegan."

Shuyin shook his head. "Sometimes I wish I had the chance to save him. I still feel guilty after all this time."

Rynn sighed, pushing her hair over her shoulder. "Stop punishing yourself, Shuyin. No one blames you for Tidus' death anymore. Rane doesn't, most importantly."

Shuyin nodded, but Rynn couldn't tell if he was thoroughly convinced or not. "Okay, I won't worry anymore. I was just thinking about it, that's all."

***

_In the meantime …_

"You're unusually quiet today," Zell said.

Lynx turned to her boyfriend and mustered a faint smile."I am? I hadn't noticed."

"Well, I noticed. What's wrong? You seem like you've got something on your mind," Zell prodded.

"Nah …nothing, really. I was just absorbed in my own thoughts."

"Penny for your thoughts?" Zell asked, casting a smile.

Lynx couldn't help returning his smile. She exhaled heavily. "It's Seifer."

"Uh-oh."

She chuckled and went on, "He's acting weird these days. I mean, he's always been a conceited jerk, well, if he isn't, then he's not my brother. But …he's been going away a lot, and he never tells me where he goes or who he meets, like he used to. And …well, I guess I'm just upset. We used to be really close, and …I don't want to think that maybe we're not all that close as we used to be anymore."

"Aw, babe." Zell hugged her to his side as they walked. "Maybe he's just preoccupied with what he has to do, and because you've been traveling around, he couldn't find time to sit down and have a decent chat with you. Don't worry about it, next time you see him, just talk to him."

Lynx nodded slowly. "Yeah, I thought so. I guess I was just a bit worried." She was quiet for a long moment. "Plus, I wish I could do something to make you both get along better. It hurts me that the two men I love most in this world are always chewing each other's head off."

Zell glanced at her and sighed. "Lynx, believe me, if it makes you happy, I wouldn't have any problems getting along with Seifer. But he rarely gives me a chance. I think he really hates me." Lynx said nothing, but the thought saddened her greatly. Zell noted her unhappiness and said gently, "Look, don't worry about it, okay? I don't want to see you feeling so blue."

Lynx smiled, trying to hide her feelings. "Alright, I won't worry about it." _But I can't help thinking about it …_

***

_Just before Nibelheim …_

Cloud stopped in his tracks, staring at the small town ahead. He felt a strange sense of familiarity as he looked at the town.

"Been a while since I returned," he said quietly. "I haven't seen my mom in a long time."

Rane stood quietly next to him. "Well, what are you waiting for, then?"

He turned to her and smiled a little. "I was just thinking about the last time I saw my mom. She wouldn't stop giving me lectures about how I should stop fighting and settle down with a steady girlfriend who can take care of me."

Rane smiled. "That wouldn't sound like you," she said. "Guess she won't be all too happy to find out you're still in the war zone."

"I wouldn't think so." He shook his head.

"Come on, let's go." Rane nudged him a little.

But before he could take even one step, he felt a sharp, searing pain stabbing into his head like a huge sword.

"_Argh!"_ Cloud collapsed onto the grassy ground, his eyes shut tightly, his hands grabbing his head, trying to put an end to the strange, familiar pain. From somewhere in the distant, he could hear Rane's faint voice calling, "Cloud! _Cloud …!_"

_Time seemed to stand still. The only thing that he could hear was his raspy gasps of breath. He was sprawled on the ground, feeling as if every ounce of energy had drained from his body. He opened his eyes, and saw only sheer darkness. He slowly sat up, breathing heavily. He looked around and saw absolutely nothing – only more darkness. _

_Suddenly, out of the darkness, a figure loomed into view. _

_Sephiroth. He was shaking his head. "Poor Cloud …I can see right through you."_

_Cloud clenched his teeth, and tried to stand up, but he couldn't. His muscles refused to listen to his screaming mind. "Get out of my mind, Sephiroth!"_

_Sephiroth tsk-tsked as he walked closer. "You're living in it again, Cloud."_

_Cloud was breathing hard. He closed his eyes and his head spun so violently, he felt nauseous. With much effort, he lifted his head up and glared at Sephiroth. "Living …in what?"_

_Sephiroth stepped closer, bent towards Cloud, and whispered, "Your mind is making you believe something that doesn't exist." _

_Cloud clenched his fist and struggled to fight the spinning, but he couldn't stop it. "Stop. Stop it. Don't …" he couldn't finish the sentence._

"_Don't what? Look into yourself again, Cloud Strife. You did that the last time, and you remembered, didn't you? You remembered that what you had thought you went through was in fact, only your illusions. You were so blinded by your disappointment and anger that you pushed out the depressing thoughts and invited new illusions that you created. But you managed to draw yourself out in the end, because of me."_

"_Why …why are you telling me all this? I don't need to be reminded of the past!"_

_Sephiroth's eyes darkened and he vanished. Cloud could see a shadowy figure of Sephiroth standing in the far distance. _

"_Oh, but you do. Sometimes, the past repeats itself. That's why you gotta be very careful." He paused for a short while, slowly, seemingly dissolving into the darkness, then said, as if quoting something, "The clouds create the rain ….Cloud …created Rane."_

"_What …do you mean?" _

"_It doesn't exist; the 'relationship' you think you have with her …does not exist. Part of something that you want to believe but is not true. Something you created. It's all just …in your mind."_


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_She had been running around in the darkness for what seemed like days. Exhaustion and extreme fatigue finally drowned her, and she allowed her eyes to rest. She didn't know how long had passed, but when she slowly opened her eyes, she found herself lying in what seemed to be a blissful heaven of white, puffy clouds._

_Colorful auroras decorated the pure whiteness, and she thought she had never seen anything so beautiful. She stood up, feeling the sheer beauty of the heavenly place, and smiled._

_But her smile didn't last. The whiteness seemed to part to allow a silhouette approach. Rane gasped. Her mind was in a whirlpool, and she felt faint suddenly._

_It was Tidus. "Tidus …is that you?"_

_He smiled at her, the familiar, happy smile that could banish all her pains and worries. "It's been a long time, Rane."_

_Tears flooded her eyes as a lump rose in her throat. She shook her head slowly, pressing a hand to her mouth, backing a little. "It can't be …you're …dead."_

_His eyes saddened. "Don't put it that way. I just went somewhere else …but I miss you greatly."_

_Rane couldn't stop the steady flow of tears that streamed down her cheeks silently. "You said you'll come back …I waited for you. So long …I never stopped thinking about you," she sobbed quietly._

"_But I'm here now. I'm here now, and that's all that matters."_

_Rane shook her head. "It's impossible. I'm in a dream …" She looked up into his blue eyes hopefully, as if wishing that he would tell her that it wasn't a dream._

_But as he gazed into her eyes quietly, the beautiful blue eyes were filled with tears. "I don't know where I am; I don't know where we are …" he whispered. "But I do know that my heart still leads me to you, and I still love you as much as ever."_

"_Why did you have to go?" she sobbed. "I told you not to go …it was as if I knew you wouldn't come back. And you didn't. Instead, Shuyin appeared. Do you know how much it hurts to look at him every time and realize after two seconds that he's not you? That he just …looks like you?"_

_Tidus' eyes dimmed, and he took hold of her hands. "Rane …"_

_Rane gazed at him through a film of tears, her eyes prodding him to continue. "What is it?"_

"_Shuyin ……stay …away …from him …" Tidus was fading away, blending into the smooth whiteness._

_Rane stared at him, and tried to grab him. "Don't go! Tidus!"_

"_Remember …he's …" He never finished his sentence. He was gone with the wind._

_Rane was on her knees, staring in despair at the spot of whiteness where he had stood before, and she couldn't help weeping into her hands. "Don't go …I miss you so much…Tidus …"_

Rane awoke with a start, only to find herself in an unfamiliar, dimly-lit room. Her cheeks were cold, and when she felt them with her hand, she realized she had been crying. "Tidus …I dreamed about him," she whispered softly to herself.

She looked across from her position on the couch, and saw Cloud sleeping peacefully. She stood up and walked over to his bed, and sat next to him. He had been unconscious for almost two days now, and Rane had never left his side. She was afraid he wouldn't wake up – she was worried sick.

Not a few minutes after she awoke, Cloud's eyelids fluttered open. His hand reached out a little. "Rane …"

Rane moved closer to him. "Cloud? You're awake!" she exclaimed.

He opened his eyes and gazed faintly at her, as his other hand moved up to her cheek. "Rane …is it really you?"

She smiled through her tears and touched his hand. "Of course," she said softly.

"I'm …I'm not dreaming," Cloud murmured weakly.

"No, you're not. I'm here."

"It's …not …an …illusion …"

Rane knitted her eyebrows, puzzled. "Cloud …what are you talking about?" she asked gently.

Cloud shook his head a little, then slowly grasped her hand. "Stay …don't go."

Rane squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I'm not going anywhere without you," she whispered softly. She felt his hand and realized it was ice cold. "Cloud …are you feeling okay? Your hand …it's freezing."

He nodded, closing his eyes and exhaling. "I …think I'm fine."

She clasped his hand with both of hers in attempt to warm it. "You had me worried sick," she whispered.

Cloud opened his eyes and looked at her tiredly. "I'm sorry …I'm …okay now. Don't …have to be …worried."

She looked at him, mustering a small smile. "Of course I do. Do you remember what happened?"

"Sephi …roth …he was …there …"

Rane's eyes widened. She leaned closer, unsure if she heard correctly. "What?" She squeezed his hand tighter in anxiety.

"He …was …here …"

"Sephiroth? Where was he?"

"He told me …illusions …"

Rane narrowed her eyes. "Illusions? What illusions? What was he talking about?"

Cloud's breathing hastened. Then he suddenly jolted up into a sitting position, and grabbed his head with both hands, gritting his teeth. "_Argh!! _Get out of my head! _*&%* off! Get the *&#$ out of my head!"_

Rane's jaw fell open and she leapt up to her feet and backed a little, her heart beating furiously. In all those years she had known Cloud, she had never heard him curse even once. "Cloud …" she said shakily.

Cloud was groaning, still holding his head down with both hands. "Hurts …badly …get ..out …" he moaned.

"Cloud, can you hear me? What hurts? What are you talking about?" Rane asked worriedly. "Talk to me!"

Cloud suddenly opened his aqua-green eyes, breathing hard. Slowly, he pulled his hands away from his head. He was perspiring and his face looked pale as the sheets.

Rane stared at him in fear, tears filling her eyes. "Cloud …are you …okay?" she asked tentatively.

Cloud looked at her, his eyes clear and alert again. "Rane?"

"It's me …"

He slowly reached out his hand and touched her damp cheek. "Is it really …you?"

Rane nodded. "Of course it's me, you dummy," she whispered. "Who else do you think I am?"

Cloud smiled, a real smile that reached his intense blue-green eyes. "Now I know it's you."

She smiled through her tears. "I'm so glad you're back," she said softly, but inside, she was alarmed at the sudden change in him.

Cloud rubbed his temple, exhaling. "I …how long was I unconscious for?"

"Almost two days now." She bit her lower lip. "Cloud …do you remember what happened?"

He was quiet for a moment. "I …think so."

"How are you feeling?"

"Not so bad …" Cloud looked around, and chuckled. "I haven't been in my room in what seemed like years."

Rane smiled. "Well, you're back now. You had everyone worried." She paused. "Vincent said Sephiroth's fled town."

Cloud stood up unsteadily and looked at her. "I expected that anyway," he sighed. "Come on, let's get something to eat. I feel like I haven't eaten in years."

She laughed, offering her arm so he could grab to support himself. "You poor thing. My heart really goes out to you."

***

_Much later, after dinner …_

"The sky's so beautiful," Rynn said in awe, a blissful smile spreading across her face as she walked hand-in-hand with Shuyin. "I love the stars …they're so pretty!"

Shuyin smiled at her. "I know. Just like you."

Rynn smiled shyly, flushing a little. "Oh, you …"

"I'm serious." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, then hugged her tightly. "I'm glad we could spend a little quiet time by ourselves before we set off again."

Rynn rolled her eyes. "It's not like we don't spend every day together."

"I know, but nothing's better than being with you. I get to forget all about the bad times we're in," Shuyin said, almost wistfully.

Rynn sighed, her dreamy bubble popped. "Shuyin …" she put her head on his strong shoulder, and relaxed. "Let's not talk about that. I really want to just enjoy this beautiful starry night."

Shuyin nodded. "Okay, sweetie."

A comfortable silence fell between them as they both were seeped in their own deep thoughts. Rynn let out a soft sigh and said, "You know …Cloud really scared me. I mean, the way he suddenly fainted out of no where …" she paused, pondering and turning over her thoughts. "I was just thinking, you know, Rane told me once that Cloud always has these weird fits every time Sephiroth is near. And, well …I always wonder, why Cloud? What is their connection?"

Shuyin was silent for a second. "Maybe it's their swords …"

Rynn laughed in spite of herself. "You're terrible!" she said, swatting him on the arm playfully.

Shuyin grinned. "Well, I really have no idea how to answer your question, and I didn't want you to think I wasn't listening when I was, so I came up with the only answer I had."

Rynn smiled up at him and lightly pushed his blond hair off his brows. "You're cute. No wonder I'm so in love with you."

Shuyin's expression turned serious as he pulled her close to him, feeling her comfortable warmth against his body. "I know it's not a right time to say this, but sometimes I wonder, if it wasn't because of what happened with Tidus, if I would still get to meet you under other circumstances."

Rynn smiled sadly. "I know, huh. Maybe it's a sign."

Shuyin lowered his head close to hers and whispered, "Maybe it's serendipity."

***

_In the meantime, at the well …_

"Ouch, ouch, ouch," Cloud complained as he carefully walked towards the well.

Rane chuckled, helping him as he walked. "Hey, _I'm_ the one who sprained my ankle, remember? You should be helping me, not the other way round."

"I know, but you're fine now, and I'm not. I may need a walking stick quite soon, Rane, so do you think you can go to the item shop and get me one? I think I may have enough for one …how much do you think they cost?" Cloud said gruffly.

"Stop that! You're killing me," she laughed. "You're exaggerating, Cloud. You're just weak from all those sleeping, you little spike-headed pig."

Cloud grinned. "Right. I planned to pass out and go into coma so everyone would think I'm funny. I got ready for this two-day nap like, last month."

She laughed again, swatting him on the arm this time, causing him to stumble a little.

"Hey, watch it! Don't forget you're walking with a senile old man here!" Cloud protested, regaining his balance.

Rane shook her head, unable to contain her laughter. "You're too much."

He grinned as they reached the well. "I'm not really senile. I hope you don't get stuck with that idea and ditch me."

Rane giggled, releasing him and jumping up onto the wall of the well herself. "And what if I do?"

He sat on the well next to her and smiled. "I wouldn't want to imagine what I would do," he said simply.

Rane gazed at him, then smiled. "Why's that? You have a whole life ahead of you, so many things to do."

Cloud pursed his lips thoughtfully. "You're right." His face brightened. "Hey, you just inspired me to become a monk. What a great thing to do. Sit and pray all day." He pressed his palms together in mock praying method. "'Ooom, dear Lord, please bring back Rane to me. I don't know how much longer I can cope up with this shaved head. I miss my spiky head'."

Rane lapsed into hysterical laughter, and he joined her.

"Cloud! I was being serious, you know," she gasped between laughter.

He grinned. "Aww, so was I."

She slapped him playfully. "I can't believe I was actually worried that the blackout would cause some injury to you, but I was ever wrong. You're still the same impossible you."

Cloud smiled. "Boy, am I sorry that I didn't do some serious damage to my brain. Hey, I think my spiky hair protected my head real well, don't you think?"

Rane laughed, feeling as if her stomach would explode from too much laughing, and she was about to leap down from the wall of the well when she lost her balance and almost fell back into the well. Cloud reacted quickly, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back.

"Whoa!" he gasped. "You almost fell in there laughing! Then you wouldn't be laughing no more!"

Rane was breathing hard, her heart pounding like a jackhammer, but she grinned in spite of herself. "Thank God for your fast reflex," she replied.

Cloud smiled. "It's no big deal. Any time you need someone to protect you, I'm here. I'll offer myself as your personal bodyguard. My service isn't expensive; at one million gil per hour, I assure you it's worth it."

Rane laughed, this time jumping off the wall of the well successfully. "Well, thank you for your offer, but I think it's way too expensive. I can't even afford five minutes!"

Cloud grinned. "Okay, well, because you're such a great person, I'll offer my protection services voluntarily. No charge. Just feed me every hour, and I'll protect you."

She couldn't contain her laughter. "If I stay here any longer, I'll have a twisted stomach from laughing too much!" she gasped between breaths, pretending to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Cloud protested, grabbing her hand. "Okay, I won't say anything silly, and I'll protect you for free. Promise. Cross my heart and hope to die."

Rane smiled, shaking her head.

Cloud continued, more seriously this time, "Actually, I brought you here because I want to tell you …about what happened that time when I passed out."

Rane hopped back onto the wall, looking at him. "Go ahead."

He fell silent for a second. "Sephiroth …he came to me. I don't know if he was trying to mess with me or something, but …he told me that I was in an illusion again."

She looked at him, quietly waiting for him to continue.

Cloud stared up at the sky, his intense aqua eyes cast on the stars. "He said that I was believing something that I _wanted_ to believe in, something that's not the reality. He told me, that the past is repeating itself …that I was imagining everything. Everyone." He was quiet for a while. "His last words were, '_Cloud created Rane_'." He turned back to her, his eyes burning into hers.

"You mean …" Rane trailed off. She spoke again when she found her voice, "He tried to tell you that you …imagined _me_?"

"That's what he said." He paused. "At least, something like that. That's why …I was afraid. That you weren't real. That …you were just an illusion," he added quietly.

"Oh, Cloud …" Rane felt a deep sadness settling within her heart. She felt sad knowing about his painful past, and that he was still tortured by it. She gingerly touched his hand. "Don't believe him. I'm real …_we're_ real. _Everything_ around here is real." She gestured with her other hand. "This place …this well …this conversation …" she looked at him, almost hopefully. "We're living it, Cloud. You're not imagining it," she said softly. "There's no reason to believe Sephiroth, because you know it yourself."

Cloud smiled sadly. "I'm glad you're here to witness that. But you know, sometimes …I don't trust my heart. Sometimes I think I know perfectly who I am, but other times …I'm just confused."

"That's when you've got me," Rane said quietly. "I believe in you …and that's all you need to believe in yourself. If you're so uncertain of who you really are …then Sephiroth would keep confusing you, playing with your mind. You have to be strong, Cloud. Not just physically, but mentally too."

He gazed at her and smiled. "I knew I could count on you." He paused. "But …I don't want anyone to know. I just want to keep this down, and I told you because I wanted you to know."

Rane nodded. "I won't tell anyone, so don't worry."

Cloud covered his hand over hers and looked into her eyes. "Thank you," he said quietly, the phrase holding a whole lot more meaning than just its basic implication.

***

_Meanwhile …_

Lynx touched the fresh lake water with her fingers, marveling at the beauty of the moon's reflection on the water surface. She had managed to escape from everyone else after dinner, including Zell. Sitting by the lake, she couldn't help thinking deeply. Her thoughts were on her brother.

_Seifer …_She vividly remembered how protective and caring he was – well, it wasn't as if he was any less protective of her, but she wished they could still spend time together like they used to. She knew he was a big-headed jerk, but with her, he had always been the best brother on the planet.

Lynx smiled at the thought of the time when they were still living together, and she always had to blow off his pursuers for him because he had 'absolutely no time to waste on these squeaky, lovesick females'. People had always thought that he was a self-centered, self-absorbed jerk because he couldn't care less for others, but she knew deep in her heart that Seifer was one of the most caring person she had ever known. He just had a different way of showing his emotions, and most people couldn't understand that. But she could. He was her brother, the only family she had left, and she couldn't stand the thought of drifting away from him.

Lynx sat looking into the clear bluish water, thinking, and when a drop of tear fell into the water and created a beautiful ripple, she realized that she was crying. As she stared at the moon's reflection, a familiar face suddenly appeared on the waters. Startled, Lynx looked up. "Seifer!" she cried in utter surprise.

Seifer stood over her with his trademark smile, his brilliant green eyes cast on her. "Hey, kiddo."

Lynx's mouth was hanging open. "W-What are you doing here? I thought …"

"I should be asking _you_ that question. What do you think you're doing out here all by yourself?" Seifer asked, lowering to a crouch.

"Um, nothing. I just came here because it's relaxing."

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "Without your lovesick pup tagging along?"

She smiled in spite of his remark. "No. I just feel like being alone."

Seifer was silent for a moment, then peered at his sister's face. "Is that so?" he drawled slowly, suspiciously.

She shot him a look. "Yes." He stared at her some more, until she couldn't stand it anymore. "What is it?" she asked irritably. About a second ago, she was missing him so much that she cried, and now she couldn't stand his face.

"You." He stood up. Lynx waited for him to continue, but he didn't. She stood up, dusting the dirt off her skirt.

"Seifer …what are you doing here?"

He turned to her. "Well …just came to check on you. I hate to admit it, but I feel bad after what happened back at the hotel, although _you_ were the one who started yelling at me."

Lynx's gray-blue eyes softened. "I'm sorry too. I was just …" she paused. "Irritated."

"Irritated? Why?"

Lynx hesitated. "Well …it's you."

He spread out his arms. "It's always me. You're always irritated with me."

She shook her head. "It's not that, Seifer." She took a deep breath. "I just wish that you would get along with Zell."

Seifer stared at her for a moment, saying nothing. Then he heaved the biggest sigh she had ever heard. She wondered how big a lung her brother must have had. He could probably blow up an average size balloon in one breath. "Look, he's just so easily aggravated, that's why it's so funny and entertaining when I tease him."

Lynx glared at him. "That's not the answer that I was expecting, Seifer."

"Okay, okay, if it makes you happy, I'll just try to keep my mouth shut whenever any comments about him pops up when he's around. Satisfied?"

Lynx fell quiet, looking down at her hands. "Yeah, satisfied."

"Could have fooled me. You don't sound very satisfied to me," Seifer said.

"I am …if you can keep to your word."

"Is that all you're worried about?"

She glared at him. "Why, are you in a hurry to run off to your mysterious place again?"

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Where do you always disappear to these days?" she demanded accusingly.

He tapped his gunblade on his shoulder. "I just had some jobs to do, kiddo." He shrugged. "Hey, what are you complaining about, huh? I'm right here with you."

"Yeah, but the next second, you'll disappear off to wherever you wish," Lynx replied bluntly, turning away.

Seifer inhaled sharply. "Alright, I promised you I'll let you know where I go, so you don't have to worry, okay?" He ruffled her dark brown hair. "And I'll be with you as much as I can."

Lynx nodded quietly. "Okay. I'll accept that."

Seifer sighed, set his gunblade aside, and spread out his arms. "Come here, kiddo. You look like you're badly in the need of a brotherly hug."

Lynx couldn't help smiling in spite of herself. She hugged her brother, feeling his familiar comfort.

When he let her go, Seifer regarded her with his green eyes, and said, "Stop worrying yourself, kiddo. You know I'll always be there for you."

***

_She was back in the beautiful, peaceful heavens. The light breeze felt refreshing on her skin, rejuvenating her, involuntarily bringing back the smile to her face. She felt a strange sense of déjà vu; has she been to this place before? She couldn't quite remember. _

_She spread out her arms, loving the feel of the breeze on her skin. "So this is how heaven feels like," she whispered, the breeze carrying her voice away._

_In the far distance, she could see the clouds parting a little. A familiar figure was approaching her, and as she realized who it was, she felt a lump rising in her throat. She opened her mouth, but she couldn't get any word out. The figure stepped up close to her, so close that she found it hard to believe he was really the guy that she hadn't seen for two years, the guy that she thought would be with her forever._

"_But I thought wrong …Tidus …" Rane whispered, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks._

_He came closer. "No, you didn't. I _am_ still with you …my heart's still with you, isn't it?"_

_The tears streamed down her cheeks silently. "Of course. But …you …you're never here anymore. You promised …you'll come back. But you didn't." _

_Tidus reached out and held her hand. "I will come back, Rane. If you could just wait for me …don't let go."_

"_No, you won't. You're …not alive," she sobbed, shaking her head and backing away. "Why are you showing up after so long? Why …are you torturing me with all the bittersweet memories of you?"_

_He gazed down at her sadly. "I just want to see you again …I don't mean to bring any pain to you, Rane. It's just that I miss you too much."_

_Rane sunk to her knees, crying in her hands. "Don't …do this to me. You don't know how much I miss you …and how much I want to believe that you'll come back one day," she whispered painfully._

_Tidus lowered to a crouch and gently pulled her hands away from her face. "Then you can believe it, Rane …I'll come back …" He leaned over and hugged her, and she felt his solid body, and thought, _He's real …_but the tears sprang into her eyes again once she realized that she was probably in a dream. _

_When he pulled away, she could see him fading once again, into the whiteness. She reached out and tried to grab him, but she only grabbed the air. "Tidus!" she cried, but he was gone in an instant. "Please …don't leave me like this …" she whispered, tears streaming down her damp cheeks. "I miss you …"_

Rane jolted up into a sitting position on the bed, breathing heavily. Her sudden jerky movement roused Cloud, who was sleeping on the couch next to the bed. He looked at her sleepily.

"What are you doing?" he asked, yawning as he rose to a sitting position and peered at her in the dark.

Rane shook her head and turned away. "I …had a bad dream, that's all."

Cloud stared at her, drawing his eyebrows together. "Hey …are you crying?" he asked slowly, all traces of sleepiness gone from his head.

Rane reached up and felt her cheeks. They were wet with tears. She looked at her damp fingers and recollections of the dream entered her mind in a whirlpool, and she couldn't resist the tears that sprang to her eyes. "No, I'm not," she said quietly, glad that it was dark so he wouldn't be able to see her face all that clearly. "I told you, I was just dreaming. Come on, go back to sleep."

Cloud stared at her, as if not believing her, then jumped onto the bed and peered right into her face, startling her. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, sounding alarmed when he saw the tears in her eyes. His aqua-green eyes were filled with concern. "Rane …"

Rane shook her head and closed her eyes, the tears spilling down her cheeks uncontrollably. "I dreamt …about Tidus," she said, her voice barely audible.

Cloud looked at her silently, waiting for her to continue.

"I …was in this place where everything was white," Rane went on, wiping her tears away with her fingers. "It seemed like heaven to me, and …that's where he showed up." She felt her eyes stinging with the familiar tears. "He was so …real. Everything was so real. His touch, his voice, his eyes …everything," she whispered painfully. "And …I don't know. I was crying in the dream …he told me that he didn't mean to hurt me, but I couldn't …" She trailed off as a lump rose in her throat. She looked down at her hands and saw her tears staining the sheets. "It's been two years," she whispered. "Sometimes I think I'm over it, that I've put it behind me, that I'm finally accepting that he's not coming back …but sometimes when I think about him, I don't know if I really want to believe that he's never going to return." The tears were streaking her cheeks silently.

Cloud reached out and gently wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Then believe that he'll return one day," he said quietly, simply.

Rane looked at him through her tears. "But …"

"If he doesn't return, Rane, then you just have to stop believing it. But that doesn't mean you have to give up what you had for him when he was alive. You can still keep it, and treasure it," Cloud went on gently. "Just because you stop believing that he'll return, doesn't mean that you're throwing away everything that you ever had with him. You're just moving on with your life."

She looked at him, the tears flowing down her cheeks, and smiled sadly. "I think I needed to hear that," she said softly. "Thank you, Cloud …for being here."

"Don't mention it," he replied. "You know I'll always be there for you. Just don't …scare me like that."

"I'm sorry. I just …I couldn't help it."

"It's okay. I was surprised …I've never seen you cry."

Rane smiled and shook her head, drying her tears. "Well, now you have. Happy?"

Cloud smiled a little. "I don't mean it that way. It's just …you're always so cheery and happy …I never expect you to cry."

"So now I can't be a human?"

"No! It's not that! I mean …" Cloud trailed off, lost for words. "Argh! I don't know how to say it."

Rane laughed lightly. "It's okay, I was just teasing. But …" her expression softened. "Thanks again. I feel at least better now."

"Anytime, Rane."

"Sorry to disturb you from your slumber, you can go back to sleep now," she said.

Cloud smiled. "Now I know you're just trying to get rid of me."

"No way! That's not what I mean! I just feel bad …" Rane trailed off.

Cloud laughed, climbing off the bed and settling into the comfortable couch. "That's for teasing me. It's okay. I was just getting back at you. Couldn't resist it."

Rane inched herself under the covers again. "You're a meanie. Good night, meanie."

He grinned. "Good night. Just don't wake up crying again."

"I won't, don't worry," she smiled sleepily.

_***_

_The next morning …_

Everyone was gathered in Cloud's living room, having a huge breakfast of toasts, bacon slices, scrambled eggs, and orange juice, all made by Cloud's mother.

"Any news on Sephiroth?" Cloud asked Vincent, popping a slice of bacon into his mouth and brushing his hands off. He felt as if he hadn't eaten for ten days – well, that was how he felt every time he woke up from a nice, comfortable sleep.

Vincent paused to think. "Um, since he left Nibelheim, there's no signs of him on my radar. That's really strange, considering my radar never fails to detect him."

Tifa frowned. "So what does that mean?"

"Well, maybe he's got some sort of super power that would make him undetected by radars …"

"Stealthy Sephiroth, huh?" Zell muttered.

Vincent nodded, but he didn't seem convinced. "It's either that or …" he hesitated.

"Or what?" Lynx prodded.

"Or he fled the Planet," Tifa finished simply. Everyone turned to her in surprise.

"What?" Rynn exclaimed. "Where would he be, then?"

"Spira …maybe?" she guessed.

Shuyin shook his head. "But it doesn't make sense. What does Sephiroth have to do with Spira?"

Tifa shrugged. "It's just a guess," she replied.

"If Sephiroth is really in Spira and has some not-so-good intentions in his head, then we've got to stop him," Rane interrupted quietly.

Cloud looked at her, and he felt as if he knew exactly what was in her heart at that moment. He knew she would be thinking that she would never in a million years allow Sephiroth to harm or destroy the planet that her boyfriend had risked his life for – she would rather fight to the end to save the planet. _She must have really loved him, _he thought to himself. As he gazed across the table at her, he couldn't help feeling a twinge of envy – he couldn't help wishing that her emotions were directed to him instead. _You've been in love with her for so many years, yet she doesn't have a single clue,_ a voice inside his head told him. _Who's being the chicken, not telling her outright how he feels about her?_

Everyone was continuing the conversation, and he couldn't help tuning them out and being lost in his own thoughts. He _was_ in love with her. For as long as he could remember. Even before she met Tidus. But he didn't have the guts to tell her how he felt. It was a sad thing.

He recalled the night before when they were at the well, and how he told her about his illusion. He had told her Sephiroth had said that she was only Cloud's illusion; part of something that he _wanted_ to believe but isn't the reality. And she had told Cloud not to believe Sephiroth. But she didn't ask _why_. _Why_ did Sephiroth say that Rane was Cloud's illusion? Why not anything else; why her? Cloud knew the reason as well as he suspected Sephiroth would know. It was because Cloud was in love with Rane. Sephiroth had seen past him, and knew what he was thinking. He had entered Cloud's mind to falter his control over his consciousness; to make him start wondering if he _was_ really in love, or if he was just imagining it because he _wanted_ to believe it so badly.

Cloud reached for a toast and started buttering it, pushing the thoughts out of his mind and tuning into the conversation.

Vincent was saying uncertainly, "…I don't know if we should make the trip all the way to Spira."

"Okay, great, then let's just sit on our butts all day until we wait for the next news about Sephiroth," Rynn said bluntly with a hint of sarcasm, folding her arms crossly over her chest.

Cloud bit half of the toast off and chewed slowly. When he finished his toast, he piped up, "I think it's the only choice we have. We've got to find out if he's in Spira. Besides, it doesn't take that long to get to Spira, now that we've got Highwind. If he's not there, we'll return."

"So we're really going to Spira?" Lynx asked, biting her lower lip.

Cloud nodded. "We have no choice. Once in Spira, we'll decide what happens next."

***

_After breakfast, in the kitchen …_

"It's okay, Rane, I can manage myself. Why don't you go take a walk with Cloud?" Mrs. Strife asked.

Rane smiled, turning on the faucet to rinse the dirty dishes. "We can do that later. Besides, it won't take long to do the dishes. By the way, thank you for the breakfast."

"Oh, don't mention it. It was my pleasure. Cloud rarely comes home, you know? He's a full time mercenary, and he travels around a lot," Mrs. Strife said, drying the dishes. "I'm always worried about him. I've told him over and over to just settle down with a girlfriend, but he never listens." She turned to Rane and smiled. "But I'm happy he brought you home. You're a very nice girl. Perfect for my Cloud."

Rane flushed deep red, speechless for a second as she concentrated on rinsing the dishes. "Um, we're not like that, Mrs. Strife. We're really just close friends."

"Ah, nonsense. I can see through Cloud. He really does love you," Mrs. Strife said wisely, just as Cloud bounded into the kitchen.

"Mom!" Cloud complained, his cheeks tinting red when he overheard what his mother just said.

Mrs. Strife turned around and looked at her son nonchalantly. "Oh, hi, son. I didn't know you were eavesdropping."

Rane smiled in spite of herself as she saw Cloud's face turning bright red. "I wasn't eavesdropping!" he protested. "I just came in here to get Rane, that's all."

"Oh, is that it? Well, why don't you both go for a nice long walk? It's a beautiful sunny day," Mrs. Strife suggested.

"Mom …" Cloud groaned.

Rane rinsed the last dish and turned off the faucet, drying her hands on the hand towel.

Mrs. Strife was saying, "Go on. I'll prepare lunch for you guys."

Cloud took Rane's hand and began hurrying out. "Okay, see you later, Mom!"

Rane laughed as he ushered her into the empty living room. "What was that all about?"

"Mom's embarrassing me," he muttered under his breath.

Rane smiled, the blood rushing to her cheeks again. She said nothing as they walked out of his house. "So, are we really going to Spira?" she asked after a while of silence.

"Yeah. Vincent's trying to gather some information. He's still a bit reluctant to go all the way to Spira," Cloud said.

"When are we moving out?"

"I don't know. Later, maybe tomorrow. Right now, I want to show you Shin-Ra's mansion," Cloud said.

Rane looked at him in surprise. "Why?"

Cloud was silent for a moment. "Maybe there's something in there that's worth knowing."

"You mean …about Sephiroth?"

He looked at her sideways and smiled crookedly. "No, about his failed clone."

"Cloud …" Rane bit her lower lip, looking at him. "Are you sure about this…"

"You mean am I sure about wanting to look past the lies and deception and find the person I am within?" Cloud finished simply. "Yes, I'm sure."

Rane hesitated. She was thinking about what Cloud had told her. Years ago when he returned to Nibelheim with Sephiroth and Zack, Sephiroth had gone into the basement library of the Shin-Ra mansion, and that was where he found out he wasn't human – that he was a result of a deadly experiment ran by a Shin-Ra scientist called Hojo. And that was where his terrifying quest against everyone began. Rane thought about Cloud, and she couldn't help worrying that he would turn out the same.

_That's impossible. Cloud's different, and you know it,_ an inner voice reassured her. Or is he? Rane clearly remembered the time when she had heard his curses when he was still in mild delirium after barely waking from the two-day coma. She had been unquestionably frightened out of her wits.

Rane thought that although Cloud and Sephiroth were as different as night and day, they were still on the same wavelength, possess the same frighteningly powerful strengths, the blood cursing through their veins was the same, and they both had been injected with Jenova's cells. As different as they were, Cloud and Sephiroth were identical.

"Here we are," Cloud's voice interrupted her thoughts.

They were standing in front of a huge mansion lurking in the midst of tall pine trees. Rane looked at the mansion and felt a strange chill running down her spine. _This is where it all began,_ she thought uneasily.

"Cloud." Rane tugged Cloud's arm as he was about to walk past the gates.

Cloud turned around and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

She hesitated. "I have a bad feeling about this. I really don't think it's a good idea to go in there."

"Rane …" His eyes softened. "It'll be okay. Trust me."

"But …"

"Most of what's in there is probably what I already know," Cloud went on.

Rane knew she couldn't change his mind. She nodded. "Okay. Let's go in."

Inside the mansion, Rane walked as closely to Cloud as possible. She felt the bad vibes floating around in the place, and for some reason, she was afraid. She didn't like the feeling at all.

Cloud glanced at her as they were walking up the stairs. "Hey, you're all pale. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She smiled reassuringly, but her insides were jittery.

"This won't take long," he said as they entered the vault that leads to a winding stair path.

They didn't make it to the basement library without engaging in a few battles with some bats and other weird creatures. As they approached the library, Rane shivered. The place was lit in a horrible, greenish color.

Cloud took her elbow and led her into the library. For the next forty-five minutes, Rane stood uneasily around while he flipped through the research books and pulled out research files.

Then he ushered her, without a word, towards where two laboratory glass tanks stood ominously. He stared into the glass tanks silently while Rane observed him. She knew memories were returning to his complicated mind.

She backed away from the tanks and folded her arms tightly over her body, as if to shield herself from the unseen evil force in that place.

Cloud seemed to be lost in his own world, in his own terrifying flashbacks. It took Rane a few moments to realize that he was clenching his fists at his side. She bit her lower lip, wondering if she should call him or let him continue with his flashbacks. They had been standing there silently for almost fifteen minutes.

She decided to leave him with his flashbacks. Turning around, she looked about the library, at the numerous books on the wall-to-wall shelves, dimly lit by the eerie green light. She shrank back in fright and whirled back. She put a hand on Cloud's sinewy arm. "Cloud …"

He surprised her by instantly responding to her. He seemed to be snapped out of whatever flashback he had. "What is it?"

Rane stared at him, puzzled. Then she shook her head. "Nothing, I …" she trailed off. She couldn't think of anything to say.

Cloud placed his hand over hers, the one which was on his own arm. "Your hand is ice-cold. Are you feeling okay?"

She took a deep breath and hesitated. "I'm just …scared." She avoided his eyes. "I don't like this place one bit." _And __I don't like the strange, faraway look in your eyes._

Cloud mustered a smile. "Hey, I'm your bodyguard, aren't I? As long as I'm here, you don't have to worry about being harmed," he said, his eyes softening.

Rane laughed lightly, but she still feel cold. "Thanks. I feel much safer." She paused, turning a little bit more serious. "Cloud, let's get out of here. I'd rather do _anything_ else with you, or go _anywhere_ else. Anywhere but here." She gestured around the place.

Cloud gazed into her eyes quietly, and suddenly smiled. "You would?"

Rane paused, lifting an eyebrow. _What is _that_ supposed to mean?_ She eyed him uncertainly, wondering what that question meant. Suddenly his mother's words returned to her thoughts. _'You're a very nice girl …perfect for my Cloud …he really does love you …'_

She blushed furiously. She turned so he wouldn't see her red cheeks, and started walking away. "Yes, I would."

"Hey –" Cloud called out, hurrying towards her. "Did I just see you blushing?"

Rane turned and glared at him, wondering how he could be so embarrassingly straightforward. "No, I'm not blushing. The blood vessels in my face just exploded, and that's why," she muttered sardonically.

Cloud stared at her, lifting an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"Argh! I'm perfectly fine!" Rane started running away, out of the basement library. She knew her cheeks were the color of beetroot now.

"Hey! Rane, what's the matter? Wait up!" Cloud called out.

But Rane ignored him and continued running out of the mansion. Outside, she hid behind the thick forest of pine trees, just to the side of the house. She knelt on the soft earth and moved into the shadows so he wouldn't see her. She peered around the tree trunk.

About a second later, Cloud burst out of the house, his face flushed from the running. "Rane!" he called.

Rane bit back a giggle and observed him. After a while of running around the outside of the mansion, Cloud stopped, catching his breath, his hands on his hips.

"Rane, it's not funny. You better come out from wherever you're hiding, or if I find you, I won't let you go!"

Rane looked at him, and for the first time since she knew him, she realized that he really did have a magnificent body. She blushed at the thought. _What's wrong with me? Why am I blushing at the thought of Cloud? This is Cloud we're talking about – my closest and bestest friend next to Rynn!_ Rane bit her lip. She had never thought of Cloud _that_ way before; not once in all their four or five years of knowing each other. She had always seen Cloud as someone she could always count on, someone she could always turn to. He had always been there for her, and that's all. She never saw him as …_As someone to be in love with,_ Rane finished the thought in her head. But she recalled those numerous of times when they had their fun times together, those times when he was there to listen to her talk about something that was bothering her, those times when he gently touch her or gaze into her eyes with those mesmerizing aqua-green eyes, those times when his gorgeous eyes would lit up whenever he saw her …

Looking up, she realized the place was empty. There was no sign of Cloud anywhere. Rane stood up slowly and was instantly tackled to the ground from behind. She let out a startled scream, ready to fight off her assailant.

"Gotcha!" Cloud was pinning her down, laughing his head off.

Rane glared at him from her sprawled position on the ground. "Very funny. What do you think you're doing, huh?"

Cloud grinned. "I should be asking _you_ that question. Why did you run off like that?"

"No reason." She struggled to free herself, but it was to no avail. "You're so fat and heavy! Lemme go, fatty!"

Cloud laughed. "_Me_ fat? Face it; I'm just stronger than you are." He tsk-tsked, shaking his head at her.

Rane shot him a dirty look. "You'll regret saying those words!" she said, still thrashing about.

"Aw, look at you. Aren't you cute. You look like an overgrown rat stuck in a teeny pipe passage trying to get out," Cloud remarked, laughing hysterically.

Rane flushed red and swatted him on the arm. "You horribly cruel, nasty meanie!" she wailed, struggling with all her strength to release herself.

Cloud laughed again, and finally jumped off her. Rane winced as she sat up and glared at him. "You!" She pointed a finger accusingly at him, trying to catch her breath. "Don't think you're getting away that easily."

Cloud grinned. "Okay, I'm sorry. Really. But I couldn't help it. You scared me by disappearing like that. Just when I really thought something happened to you, I saw you hiding here." He made a face at her.

They both glared at each other. Rane couldn't stand it anymore. She cracked a smile, and ended up laughing, Cloud joining her. When their laughter ceased, Cloud extended a hand to help her up, and she took it, leaping up to her feet.

Rane shook her head, smiling. "You're impossible." She started walking away, out of the gates of the Shin-Ra mansion. Cloud caught up with her easily.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes, it is."

"Really? Why?" he asked.

_Because that's what I love most about you._ Rane stopped dead in her tracks as the thought slammed into her head like a hammer. She felt her face turning ashen. Where did that thought come from? Rane felt her heart pounding rapidly. _What did _that_ mean?_

Cloud was waving a hand in front of her face, his face full of concern. "Rane! What's _wrong_? You're all white!"

Rane inhaled sharply and shook her head. "Um …no …nothing."

Cloud straightened and looked at her suspiciously, crossing his muscular arms over his chest. "Nothing? You look like you've just seen a ghost. Are you feeling okay?"

"I …yeah. I feel okay." Rane took a deep breath, suddenly feeling strange to be standing next to Cloud Strife. She had never felt this way in her entire life of twenty years. _What _is _wrong with me?_ she wondered, perplexed. She forced out a smile. "I'm fine, Cloud, really. I just …I think I'm coming down with the flu or something. My head is throbbing a little," she said, not really lying at all.

Cloud nodded, his eyes concerned. "Let's get you back inside, then." He took her arm and led her back to his house.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_In Highwind, on the way to Spira …_

"Wow, this is like, a record-breaking thing. For the first time, you're not with Cloud," Rynn said, sighing. She was sitting on the deck of the Highwind with Rane and Lynx, enjoying the cool wind.

Rane chuckled. "Very funny."

Lynx turned and grinned. "Rynn's right. You're always with Cloud, we're starting to wonder if you guys are not telling us _something_ important …" she peered at Rane suspiciously.

Rane smiled and bit her lower lip, saying nothing.

Almost simultaneously, both Rynn and Lynx's jaws fell open, their eyes widening. "Oh my God! You _are?_ How _could_ you not tell us?" Rynn shrieked.

"No! We're not …going out," Rane protested, turning away as she twirled a strand of her chestnut hair around her finger.

"You're lying!" Lynx accused.

"I'm not! I just …" Rane trailed off.

"You just what?" Rynn prodded, her eyes wide.

Rane exhaled heavily and looked at her sister and Lynx. "I …think I like him."

"You _think?_" Lynx rolled her eyes. "A blind man can see that you both are in love!"

Rane raised an eyebrow. "We're not in …" she saw her sister's expression.

"Come on, Rane, stop denying it. You love him, don't you?" Rynn asked.

Rane was silent for a long time. Finally, she sighed and nodded helplessly. "Yeah, I do. I think …I'm in love with him."

"Gosh, it took you – what, four years? – to realize that!" Lynx said in disbelief, shaking her head.

Rane shook her head. "I …didn't feel like this before. All the while I thought we were just best friends, that I adore him as a close friend. But …lately …I kind of feel weird around him …and I started noticing things about him that I never did before."

Rynn nodded as if she knew what Rane was talking about. "Yep. You're in love."

"Did you tell him?" Lynx asked.

Rane looked at her in utter shock, her crystal blue eyes wide. "Are you for real? I would _die_ before I confess to him!"

"It's really not that bad, Rane," Rynn chimed in. "I bet a million gil that he feels the exact same way towards you. You both just don't have the guts to spill it to each other."

Rane looked at her sister doubtfully. "I don't think he feels the same way," she said, biting her lower lip.

Rynn rolled her eyes and turned to Lynx. "Would you help me talk some sense into my sister's thick skull?"

Lynx grinned and turned to Rane. "She's right, Rane. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that you both are in love – with each other."

Rynn smiled, shaking her head. "It's so sweet. I knew you both would come around sooner or later."

"Yeah. I'm so happy for you both," Lynx added, grinning.

Rane blushed. "Well …"

"So? Are you going to let him know or what?" Lynx asked.

Rane bit her lip, thinking. "I don't know …I guess I'll think about it."

"There's nothing to think about, Rane. Besides, in these times that we're living in, who knows what would happen next?" Rynn said quietly.

Rane was silent for a long moment. She knew what her sister said was right, but still ….She sighed. "Alright. I'll tell him the first opportunity that I get." But even as she said so, she wasn't sure if she really would …

***

_In Spira, outside an Inn on the northern continent …_

"It's so cold down here!" Lynx complained, shivering. "How can anyone live in this cold?"

Zell pulled her close to him and hugged her, rubbing her slender arms to emit warmth. "Is this better?"

Lynx smiled and snuggled closer to him. "Yup. Much better."

Cloud trudged through the thick snow and turned to Vincent. "Pick up anything on your radar?" he asked.

Vincent nodded. "It's very faint, though. I guess we made the right choice."

Tifa crossed her arms over her chest and snuck closer to Vincent. "Where is he?"

"In the eastern continent. Once again, he's got a mysterious sidekick with him," Vincent informed them. "Boy, he travels fast, doesn't he?"

Cloud nodded absently and looked around. "Is everyone fine with the idea of staying here temporarily?"

"No way!" Lynx protested. "It's way too cold!"

"Cold is cool. I like cold," he replied, smiling.

Rynn shook her head. "Lynx is right. I'd rather go to a warm, sunny beach."

"Hey, I've got a great idea that we'll all love. Let's go watch a blitzball game!" Zell exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

Everyone fell silent and looked at Rane, who was standing next to her sister quietly. She looked up and raised her eyebrows. "What?"

Lynx glared at Zell, who looked positively guilty, then turned away. "On a second thought, I don't mind the cold."

"If you guys want to go see a blitzball game, it's perfectly fine with me. I mean …I love that game too, so I really don't mind," Rane offered with a smile.

"You don't? So we'll go see a game then?" Zell asked, brightening. Lynx lifted her foot and pressed down on Zell's foot, shooting him a sidelong glare. She couldn't believe how inconsiderate her own boyfriend was being.

"Of course," Rane reassured.

"I really don't feel up for a blitzball game at a time like this," Tifa said uneasily.

"Yeah, me too. I think it would be great to hang around in the snow for a while," Rynn chimed in.

Zell looked crestfallen. "Well, I guess the snow wouldn't be all that bad," he mumbled.

Vincent turned to Cloud. "So, it seems like everyone's up for snow. Guess we'll be staying here, then."

Cloud nodded, saying nothing. He had been observing Rane, but he couldn't read her expression. Then he turned to everyone. "Alright, I guess we'll be staying here for a while."

***

As soon as they were out of sight, Lynx smacked Zell in the head.

"Ouch!" Zell complained. "What was _that_ for?"

"For being insensitive. How could you even suggest a blitzball game when we all know that Rane's late boyfriend was a famous blitzball player?" Lynx asked, glaring at him.

Zell rubbed his head where she had hit him. "It slipped from my mind. I'm sorry, okay? Forgive me?"

Lynx sighed. "Of course I forgive you. It's just that …we all know she's not really over him yet. And I don't like bringing the topic of him up when she's around. It'll just blow her mood away, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Zell mumbled. "I told you I was sorry."

Lynx smiled. "I know you are." She stepped closer and hugged him. "It's okay. I still love you."

Zell brightened immediately. "Hey, I love you too. _Now_ we're talking."

She laughed, snuggling closer to him as they walked. Then she said lightly, "I think Rane is finally putting her past behind. That's why I didn't want you to bring up anything that has to do with Tidus."

Zell glanced at her sideways. "Why do you think so?"

Lynx smiled mischievously. "It's a girl's secret. No boys allowed."

Zell rolled his eyes. "Jeez, how I wish I was a girl so I could be let in on that secret," he said sarcastically.

Lynx glared at him. "I was about to tell you, but I've just changed my mind." She pouted.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'll behave. How 'bout telling me, huh, babe?" Zell asked.

"Well, it's kind of a secret, I mean, Rane only let Rynn and me know. No one else is supposed to know …_yet_, anyway," Lynx said admittedly.

"What is it?"

"She's in love with Cloud."

Zell's eyes popped out and his jaw fell open simultaneously. "What?"

Lynx rolled her eyes. "Come to think of it, it's not really that much of a surprise. I mean, they're always together. It's just a matter of time when they realize that they're actually in love."

"But …" Zell snapped his mouth close. "It _is_ a surprise."

Lynx nodded a little. "I guess so. Don't you think they make a perfect couple?"

"You mean like you and me?"

She smiled. "Yes, like us."

Zell nodded. "Sure. But we're still the number one perfect couple. They'll come in second."

Lynx couldn't help laughing. "Is that so?"

Zell grinned. "Yep."

She shook her head, smiling. "How about going back to our room, lover boy? I'm getting frostbites."

"You mean my hug isn't melting your body?"

Lynx laughed. "No, it isn't." She slapped him playfully on the arm. "Come on, let's go."

Zell grinned. "Sure, beautiful." They returned to the inn, hand-in-hand.

***

_Next day, in Icicle Town Shopping Mall …_

"Man, I can't believe how expensive the stuff in Spira is," Rynn complained, shaking her head as she examined a weapon. "It's like, double the price on our Planet. And half as good too." She wrinkled her nose disdainfully.

Rane smiled. "I know. But you're not getting any of these weapons, are you? We're fully stocked, and I thought you've gotten your Ultimate Weapon from that old dude in Kalm Town? You know, where Cloud got his Yoshiyuki weapon?"

Rynn nodded. "Yeah. I just thought maybe I'd get something to upgrade my gunblade."

"You've got a perfectly fine weapon, not to mention powerful." Rane looked around the weapons shop. "Besides, I thought of checking out the winter clothes here; they should be cheaper compared to our Planet."

"You reckon?" Rynn asked doubtfully.

Rane shrugged. "I hope so. I don't have much gil with me."

"We can always fight for more," her sister suggested with a smile.

"I know, but I really can't be bothered fighting. Right now, I just want to shop. They've got a pretty cool range of stores here. I need to get some winter boots, and summer straps too," Rane added, tossing her chestnut hair over her shoulder.

Rynn grinned. "I like the sound of that. Let's go." She grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her out of the weapons shop.

The first shop they stopped by was a jewelry/accessories shop. "Oh my gosh, look at that necklace! I want that!" Rynn gushed, pointing at a beautiful, shiny silver necklace with a gorgeous diamond heart pendant.

Rane stared at it, awed. "It _is_ gorgeous. Why don't you get it?"

Rynn pushed her bottom lip out. "Look at the price! I won't be able to afford it. If I buy it, I won't be able to buy anything else," She stared longingly at the necklace.

Rane laughed when she saw her sister's expression. "Is that a hint, or is that a hint?" she teased. "I'll pay half for it, if you really want it. I've got enough money."

Rynn's mouth fell open in surprise. "You _will?_ Oh my God, that would be totally cool!" She grabbed Rane and hugged her tightly before letting go. "You're the greatest! Thank you!"

Rane laughed, shaking her head. "Come on, let's get that necklace." She entered the shop with her sister, and emerged from it a few minutes later with the necklace wrapped in a gorgeous little package.

Rynn kissed Rane on her cheek. "Thank you _so_ much. You don't know how grateful I am."

Rane grinned. "Just as long as you don't go running to Cloud and blabbing my secret to him."

Rynn's mouth hung open as she stared at her sister in disbelief. "How could you say that? You know I'd never do that!" she said defensively.

Rane laughed, shaking her head. "Don't give me that. I _know_ you've got a big mouth; I've been a victim of it before."

Rynn laughed in spite of herself and swatted Rane's arm. "Hey, don't make it sound so terrible. Sometimes my big mouth comes in useful."

"_Sometimes_. Not _this_ time, though," Rane smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't. I mean, it's really up to you to tell him." She glanced sideways at her sister and stopped at a clothes shop. "Let's go in here."

Rane went in after her sister, and started flipping through the racks of colorful skirts. Rynn went on, "So, have you decided to tell him yet?"

Rane sighed, concentrating on checking out the perfect skirt. "I don't know, Rynn. It's not really that easy, come to think of it. I mean, we started off as great friends."

"What does it matter? It's not like you can't date him if you guys have been friends for a long time." Rynn held up a cute purple blouse. "Purple, your favorite. What do you think?"

Rane smiled and took the top from her sister, examining it with an expert eye. "Oh, it's gorgeous. It would look so good with my white shorts."

Rynn nodded. "It's a perfect summer getup. As I was saying …" she turned to her sister. "It's not against the law to date your friend."

Rane shook her head, draping the purple top over her arm and turned her attention back to the skirt rack. "It's not that, Rynn. It's something completely different. I mean, what if instead of working things out, we end up drifting farther from each other?"

"Oh, Rane," Rynn sighed. "Can you even imagine Cloud being rude and ignoring you? You know he's not that kind of guy, Rane."

"I don't know," Rane said doubtfully, pulling out a blue checked skirt and studying it, then replacing it. "I think I'd rather keep my feelings and a best friend to myself and not have a boyfriend, than lose a best friend altogether when I confess to him."

"Why do you think that way? Why don't you think that maybe he's feeling the same way for you all this time, but didn't have the guts to tell you?" Rynn asked, lifting her eyebrows as she moved on to another rack of tops.

Rane looked at her sister, biting her lower lip. "I don't know. I don't really want to get my hopes up only to have them shot right down, you know?"

Rynn exhaled exasperatedly. "Rane, you won't know _anything_ if you don't do _something!_"

Rane plucked out a checked red miniskirt. "Gorgeous, isn't it?" she asked, deliberately trying to change to the subject.

Rynn took the skirt and shot her a look. "Don't try to weasel out of this subject, Rane, I can read you like a book."

Rane smiled innocently. "_Moi_? No way, I wouldn't do something like that!"

Rynn rolled her eyes. "Now you're stealing my expression." She held up a few tops, and the red skirt that Rane had showed her. "I'm getting all these."

"Already?" Rane looked down at her arm, where a few clothing were draped over. "Well, I guess I'm done here, too."

They paid and left the store. "How about getting something to drink? I'm so thirsty, and I feel like cappuccino."

"Sounds great. I think I'll get a mochachino. It's freezing, and I can't feel my hands anymore even though they're protected from the snow," Rane said, wriggling her gloved hands.

"Tell me about it. We'll go check out the shoes after that," Rynn said.

Rane nodded in agreement as they entered a coffee shop. It was warm and the place was filled with a delicious aroma of coffee. "I love this smell," she said, eyeing the overhead menu.

They ordered their coffees, selected a small table for two by the window, and sat down. "So, Shuyin doesn't mind you leaving him to come shopping with me?" Rane asked, stirring her mochachino as she glanced up at her sister.

Rynn sipped her frothy cappuccino and shook her head. "He can go snowboarding or whatever. I heard he was going snowboarding with Vincent and Zell, but I don't know if he really went."

Rane nodded. "That sounds like what they would do."

Rynn was quiet for a moment. "Rane, there's something I want to know."

Rane looked up at her sister questioningly. "What is it?"

"Well, you know how worried we all are about your condition after Tidus' …you know." Rynn hurried on when she saw her sister's expression. "I don't want to bring it up, Rane, but do you realize that it's only two years after what happened that you're finally starting to start all over again?" she asked quietly.

Rane stared into her mochachino, stirring it as she mused. "You're right. It _did_ take me a really long time to get over him," she replied in a quiet voice. She gazed out the window as she went on, "But I tried, you know. You don't know how hard I tried …I just couldn't. Sometimes I feel like I'm starting to move on and forget about him, but then I'd dream about him …and I'd realized how much I miss him." She turned to her sister and smiled sadly. "Yes, even after all these years, I still miss him as much as ever."

"Oh, Rane …" Rynn took her sister's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, looking at her sadly. "I know it hurts you a lot …but it's really time for you to move on. Tidus is your past…and Cloud – Cloud is your future, Rane."

Rane looked at Rynn, her sister's words entering her heart and spreading their true meaning. She knew how right Rynn can be sometimes, and this was one of those times. She sighed. "I guess you're right, Rynn. I've been moping around for a long time, and I should really move on." She looked far out the window again, feeling the tears entering her eyes. "It's easy saying that, you know, much harder doing it. You know how I move on every day?" She turned to her sister. "I try to forget about him and concentrate on whatever that is happening in the present time. But at night …I always think about him, Rynn. There isn't a night that goes by since he left, that I don't think about him." She shook her head. "It's not easy. He was such a big part of my life, Rynn …and suddenly one day, he's just ripped out of my life like that. It probably is old story for you, but the wound is still as raw and painful as ever. I never forget him, and I can't, even if I want to."

Rynn gazed at her sister sadly. "Rane, anything that hurts you, hurts me twice more. I love you with all my heart, and you know I won't be happy until you're happy. That's why I was so happy when you told Lynx and I about Cloud, Rane. I thought to myself, that you're finally putting the past behind you."

Rane smiled a little at the mention of Cloud. "I only told you both because I was confused. I wasn't really sure what to do – he's so hard to read sometimes."

Rynn placed a hand over Rane's and looked into her sister's crystal blue eyes. "He loves you too, Rane. Trust me."

***

_Later, out on the balcony …_

He could feel_ him. _The familiar, unmistakable, intense power that no one else could possibly have.

Cloud stared up into the clear night sky, lost in his own thoughts. He thought of the three final battles with Sephiroth; Cloud had never fought anyone so powerful and stubborn against defeat. He had been thoroughly exhausted and drained after the second battle, and he scarcely had enough strength to cast out his final, most powerful limit break Omnislash to finish Sephiroth off in their final battle. His limit break had instantly destroyed Sephiroth.

_But he's back,_ Cloud thought. And he knew Sephiroth had grown much stronger. He could sense it …_feel_ it curdling in his blood …

The door slammed opened.

" …I can't believe they don't sell any facial masks _anywhere_ here! This is really the pits!" Rynn's huffy voice floated into the room. "What do these people do, mask their faces with snow? No wonder everyone here looks like boiled fish!"

Rane's laughter filled the room. "It's not like it's the end of the world if you don't mask your face, Rynn. You'll survive, trust me."

Cloud turned around just in time to see Rynn dumping what seemed like thousands of shopping bags on his hotel bed. Rane had placed her shopping bags on her own bed instead, and she was sitting cross-legged on it.

"It _is_ the end of the world. How much longer do I have to stay in this horrible place? I won't last five minutes here – I'll look like these boiled fishes by the time I leave this place!" Rynn complained, flipping her auburn hair over her shoulder. Then she saw Cloud entering the room from the balcony and suddenly smiled sweetly. "Cloud! Hi!"

Cloud smiled at her. "Hey." He sat down on next to Rane. "So, you've decided to take over my bed?"

"_Moi_?" Rynn pretended to look shock. "Oh no, no way! In fact, I was just about to leave!" She quickly gathered her shopping bags and stood up. "Gotta go mask my face with snow!"

"Hey – where are you going?" Rane called out.

"Back to my room. I miss my _boyfriend,_" Rynn drawled out the last word with a mischievous grin as she winked at her sister. "Ta-ta!" She left the room and closed the door behind her.

Rane felt her face flushing a little. She couldn't believe how obvious Rynn was being. But fortunately, Cloud didn't seem to be very smart in the romance department. He lifted an eyebrow and looked at her. "What was that all about?"

Rane smiled and shrugged. "I don't know. Who knows what goes on in that little complex mind of my strange sister."

He smiled. "I guess it runs in the family, huh?"

Rane looked at him. "I am not complicated!"

"Oh, no? I think you are," Cloud said simply. He was suddenly serious.

Rane paused, eyeing him in confusion. She half-expected him to crack a smile, but he didn't. His gorgeous, brilliant aqua-green eyes were burning intensely into hers. "What are you talking about?" she asked lightly, mustering up a smile.

Cloud stared into her eyes, saying nothing for a moment. Rane began to feel uncomfortable. Then he turned away suddenly. "Nothing," he muttered, looking as if he was in a daze.

Rane bit her lower lip, wondering what was wrong with him. She couldn't remember the last time she had ever felt this strange around him. _Did he suspect that I like him? Is that why he's acting strange …?_ Rane thought, looking down at her hands. To make matters worse, they were sharing a room, since Rynn shared one with Shuyin, Lynx with Zell, and Vincent with Tifa. She suddenly felt cold, and it wasn't because of the snowy weather.

Rane stood up and began putting away her shopping bags, deciding to leave Cloud with his weird daze. She started to turn away, when Cloud suddenly grabbed her wrist, startling her. "Rane …" Cloud began hesitantly.

Rane looked at him questioningly.

Cloud stood up, still holding her wrist. "I …There's something I want to tell you." He hesitated. "Something …important."

She waited for him to continue, staring into his eyes. "What is it?" she asked quietly.

Cloud hesitated again, avoiding her gaze as she looked at him in confusion.

Before he could continue, the door suddenly burst opened and a white-faced, breathless Rynn ran in. "Rane!" she gasped, panting.

Both Rane and Cloud turned around, startled. Rane looked at her sister in sheer surprise. "Rynn? What are you–" She didn't finish the sentence. Her voice caught in her throat as she saw Shuyin entering the room.

_No, not Shuyin_. The shopping bags slipped from her fingers and clattered onto the ground as the realization hit her a second later like a ton of bricks. Rane's hand flew to her mouth and her eyes widened in ultimate shock. She cast her eyes on her sister, and knew her stunned expression was reflected on Rynn's face. She stared at the guy walking into the room coolly, with an ever-so-familiar smile on his face, and she felt her head spinning. _No, it can't be, it can't be …he's dead …,_her mind repeated in a state of shock.

She saw the world tilting in front of her. Her knees felt weak suddenly, and she stumbled back. Someone grabbed her from behind before she could collapse onto the ground. Rane turned and saw Cloud's expression. She couldn't read his expression; she didn't know what he was thinking – but she knew he was about as stunned as she was.

Rane saw her other friends rushing into the room after hearing the commotion, and she saw their shocked expression. She briefly wondered where was Shuyin, but the thought seemed a thousand light years away. Not a single sound was uttered by anyone in the room. They were all as shocked as she was.

Standing in the midst of the room, amongst everyone who had known him and believed he was dead, was Tidus.

She heard Lynx' gasp. "Tidus!"

"Hi, everyone," he said casually as if he had been there with them for the past two years.

Rane could barely hear him over the roar in her ears. Her mind was still having trouble believing it. _It can't be …he's gotta be an illusion …Sephiroth is tricking us all …or maybe I'm in a dream,_ her mind thought over and over again. She was shaking her head slowly.

"Tidus …it can't be …" she trailed off. Her mind was whirling so quickly she felt as if she was about to pass out. Recollections of the dreams about him returned to her mind.

Thank God Cloud was the only one who could find his voice. "Um, we'll leave you both alone," he muttered under his breath as he walked past them, and out of the room. Slowly, Rane's friends left, and before Rynn turned to leave, she saw her stunned expression again.

She was alone in the room with Tidus, and she suddenly felt scared. Tidus' face hadn't changed much since she last saw him – he was still as tanned as ever, and as good-looking too.

"It's been such a long, long time," Tidus said softly, gazing into her eyes.

Rane opened her mouth to reply, but she was still in a state of shock. Tidus went on, "I know it's a really huge shock, Rane. That's why …when I found out you were here …I came as soon as possible. When you were in Planet, I couldn't get there – there was no way to communicate with you, and you don't know how much that hurts me. But now …I'm here …" Tidus caressed her cheek gently. "It feels like a dream, doesn't it? But it isn't …" he smiled at her. "You're just as beautiful as I remembered."

Rane was barely listening to him. She was bombarded by memories of her dreams about him, his words, how real he had seemed, how he had told her to believe that he would return one day. Tears sprang to her eyes. "How could …" she swallowed and forced the words out of her throat. "Two years, Tidus …and now you suddenly show up? Do you know …how much …" she couldn't finish the sentence. Tears were streaming down her face like Niagara Falls, and her hand flew to her mouth.

Tidus' blue eyes were sad. He looked exactly like he did in her dreams. "Rane …I'm really sorry. But you know the technology in Spira isn't advanced enough to travel to another planet …there was no way I could reach you. Every single day, I pray that you would return here. And my prayers were answered." He reached out and held her hands. "I'm so sorry …to let you believe that I'm dead these past two years."

Rane turned away, unable to stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. She closed her eyes, still couldn't believe that he was there, right in front of her, holding her hands. Tidus pulled her into a hug and wrapped his arms around her slender shoulders.

"I miss you so much, Rane."

Rane couldn't say anything. Tentatively, she wrapped her arms around his familiar body, and that was when she knew it was real. _He's real. It's not a dream._ She pulled away a little, just enough so she could look at him straight in the eye. _Isn't this what I've always wished for these past two years? If so …then why do I feel so torn up and sad?_ The tears filled her eyes again as she realized why. As she looked into Tidus' face, she only saw Cloud's unreadable expression – those blue-green Soldier eyes that hid so many secrets that were still left unknown.

The door suddenly banged open again, and both Tidus and Rane spun around. Shuyin entered the room, Rynn hurrying after him.

Tidus' eyes darkened instantly when he saw Shuyin. Without warning, he pulled out his sword and swiped at Shuyin.

"No!" Rynn screamed.

Rane stared on, dumbfounded, as both guys fought relentlessly. Then she suddenly came to her senses, and grabbed at Tidus, who was attacking Shuyin without a break.

"Tidus, don't!" Rane screamed. "What are you doing?"

Tidus lunged at Shuyin and attacked him with his sword one last time. "What am I doing? Ask him!" Tidus shouted, pointing the tip of his sword at Shuyin, who was breathing hard.

Rynn's eyes widened, and she turned to Shuyin for an explanation. "Shuyin? What's he talking about?"

Everyone burst into the room again and Rane heard Lynx's gasp of horror as she took in the situation. "Oh my God!" Lynx cried. "What is going on?"

"Now that everyone is here, why don't you tell them what you did to me?" Tidus glared threateningly at Shuyin.

Shuyin spat out a glob of blood onto the hotel carpet and suddenly grinned. Rane watched on in horror. She had never seen Shuyin like that before. He looked as if he was a crazed person.

"No, I'd let you do the honor of telling them what happen two years ago, back in Vanegan."

Rynn's mouth fell opened. "What?" she whispered in disbelief. "What are you talking about?" she shrieked angrily.

"Shuyin found out that Vanegan's deadliness was that it would destroy the person who turns it to life – namely, _him_. To make a long story short, he knew I looked like him – and he had planned to sacrifice _me_, instead of himself," Tidus said, his eyes full of hatred.

"What?" Rynn gasped as everyone else turned to face Shuyin in numb silence. "Is that true, Shuyin?" She held her breath, as if the confirmation would either relieve her heart entirely, or kill her.

Shuyin turned to her and smiled bitterly. "Sorry to lead you on, Rynn." He turned back to everyone. "I found out you guys were a rebel group avenging Sephiroth, and I knew I had to find a way to make it into this group. Rynn was my only chance. You guys –" He shook his head and smiled mirthlessly. " –are real fools. You're after Sephiroth because you think he's going to destroy to Spira – like what he almost did to Planet four years ago. You think he cares about destroying Spira? Spira isn't Planet; you don't get anything out of killing everyone, unlike Planet's energy Lifestream. Spira is the pits – there was only _one_ thing worth killing for. Even the people living here don't know about it. Can you believe that?" Shuyin tsk-tsked. "Sephiroth found out about this, and that's why he's here. The Ultimate Sphere. Buried deep in the peak of the highest mountains in Southern Continent, the Ultimate Sphere can only be withdrew by a very powerful person – someone like Sephiroth. You know what it can do to the person who holds it? It gives them eternal life and unimaginable power, power beyond everyone's imaginations – Sephiroth's power could be increased fifty times that it is now."

Everyone was listening, dumbstruck and stunned.

Shuyin went on, "When I was accepted into this group, I was more than surprised to find out that none of you knew a single thing about the Ultimate Sphere. I almost laughed out loud. In fact, I did, actually, more than a few times. It made my plan even all the better. As long as you guys are after Sephiroth until the end, I could just play along until he withdraws the Ultimate Sphere, and that's when I'll take it from him." He grinned crookedly. "Pretty smart, huh?"

Rane couldn't stand it. Her heart was burning like it was on fire. She felt terribly betrayed, and she couldn't imagine what her sister would be feeling now. She withdrew her sword, and cast her most powerful limit break on him – Heartless – before anyone had time to register what was happening.

Shuyin collapsed onto the ground, bleeding profusely and profoundly weakened. No one held her back; they were all sharing the same hatred and betrayal they felt.

"You little piece of worthless shit," Rane fumed, clenching her teeth angrily. "You think you can trick us and get away with it? Well, you thought wrong. You're not getting away with it."

"Let him go, Rane. Something as useless and utterly worthless as him isn't worth one ounce of our energy," Rynn said quietly, calmly.

Shuyin struggled to stand up, wiping the blood trailing from his mouth. He was looking at Rynn. "I'm sorry, Rynn. What we had was great – despite the circumstances."

Without warning, Rynn lifted her hand and slapped him across the face so hard, his head snapped to the side.

"I hope you get what you deserve, you bastard," she spat with full hatred and anger. Then she turned around, and ran from the room, covering her mouth, but not before Rane saw the tears streaking down her sister's face.

Rane turned to Shuyin. "Get out of here," she seethed. "Now. You don't stand a chance against any one of us. You think you can grab the Ultimate Sphere from Sephiroth that easily? That's a hilarious idea. You're nothing. You're even lower than the bottomless pit. Look at you. How pitiful. It makes me want to hurl." She turned away, breathing hard.

Shuyin left the room without another word. Everyone was dead silent for a long moment – they were so shocked that they couldn't get one word out. Rane realized she was shaking, and Tidus pulled her into his arms.

Cloud looked at them for a moment, his eyes meeting Rane's, then turned and walked away without a word. As her other friends filed out silently, Rane felt her heart crashing to the ground. _What is going to happen next?_

***

Rynn ran blindly in the forests, her vision blurred by the tears that were streaming down her cheeks endlessly. She was sobbing as if her heart would burst, but she didn't care. She felt as if she would die if she didn't cry.

She couldn't believe what was happening to her. It was almost as if the world was collapsing around her. She fought off recollections of Shuyin and felt her heart almost bursting with anger and hatred. How could this happen? Just barely twenty-four hours ago, she was in his arms, smiling up at his gorgeous face …The rage burned inside her.

She had been running for what seemed like hours, and she knew she was positively lost. It was freezing cold, and her face was numb. But nothing seemed to matter anymore except for the sound of her heart breaking.

She collapsed onto her knees, the snow spattering everywhere, all over her winter clothes. She was too exhausted to go on. Her tears were trickling on the soft, powdery snow. She scooted near the low bushes and closed her eyes, allowing the darkness to envelope around her.

***

_Hours later …_

Sephiroth stood over the curled up figure and tsk-tsked. "Who is this?"

A figure appeared at his side. "Rynn Lockhart."

Sephiroth chuckled, tapping his sword on the soft snowy ground. "Take her along. She might come in useful."

***

_Much later that night …_

Vincent bounced into his and Tifa's room. "I picked up Sephiroth on the radar, about an hour ago, but I lost him again," he declared, tossing his gun aside.

Tifa looked up from the bed, where she was playing blackjack with Cloud. "Where was he?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"About less than fifty miles away."

"Fifty miles?" Tifa echoed.

"Yeah, but then he's disappeared off the radar," Vincent exhaled heavily, plopping down onto the bed. He snapped his fingers. "It's strange; there were three dots on the radar this time. I think he's got two other people traveling with him."

Tifa frowned. "Who could they be? Those mysterious sidekicks."

Vincent shook his head. "Wouldn't have a clue."

"Hey, I got a blackjack," Cloud announced. He smiled at Tifa, who looked at him as if he had grown horns. She exchanged a quick glance at Vincent, biting her lower lip. Ever since Shuyin revealed about Sephiroth's quest after the Ultimate Sphere, Cloud had seemed to lose all his drive and determination to avenge Sephiroth. He seemed to be different and, as much as she hated to admit it, more like who he used to be years ago – cool, indifferent, expressionless.

"Cloud …don't you care about this anymore?" Tifa asked, puzzled.

Cloud tossed the cards onto the bed and got up. "I need some air." He left the room without another word, leaving Tifa and Vincent bewildered.

With every step that he took as he crossed the hallway, the image of Tidus and Rane slammed into his mind repeatedly. He still find it hard to believe – it was as if the Gods were playing a joke on him. _Well, I hope you're happy now,_ he fumed silently at the Gods. He stepped out into the cold, winter air and looked up at the sky, thinking. _Maybe it's fate. Maybe the Gods are trying to tell me that Rane and I were never meant for each other, and never will be._

But he refused to believe it. It was impossible; what about those times they spend together, those bumpy paths they've walked through together, those feelings they shared; whether laughter or tears or fear? What did they mean? Don't they mean anything to her …like they do to him?

Cloud gazed across the Inn's gazebo, at the darkness that brought no comfort to him, and let out a sigh. He was at a complete lost, a dead end. Everything just seemed to fall apart suddenly, in one night. It was too much for him to take. It was only less than twelve hours ago, that she was talking to him as usual, the typical happy smile spread wide across her lightly tanned face, brightening up his day as usual. But the smile was gone. He didn't know if it would ever return again. He had caught her eyes before he left the room, left Tidus and her to be alone, and instead of seeing the cheerful spark in her eyes, he only saw mixed emotions in them; whether pain, hurt, anger, or confusion, he didn't know. He didn't want to know. He wanted to be happy for her, that the guy she had been missing for two years had finally returned to her side, although he brought more than just bad news to them. But he couldn't bring himself to even smile at the thought of Tidus' return. It wasn't as if Cloud hated or even dislike Tidus; he didn't hold any grudge against him, but Tidus' return only meant Rane drifting farther away from Cloud, and that was why he couldn't feel happy for her. He would be lying if he said he was happy for her – and he felt like a complete jerk for being that way, though he couldn't help it.

_You had your chance to tell her how you feel …two years, is more than enough, but you didn't. You got what you deserve,_ a little voice inside his head chastised.

Cloud knew how true that was. But he couldn't bring himself to tell how he felt in those two years after Tidus left …until tonight. _Tonight …_Just when he summoned up enough courage, Tidus returned out of the blue; like some kind of obstacle to automatically stand between Rane and him. Like it was a sign – a sign that said, Cloud was never meant to be with Rane.

He kicked a stone angrily. He watched it flew into the air, and far into the darkness. He kicked a bigger one, and felt his anger and frustration easing. Lowering to a crouch, he buried his head in his hands and exhaled heavily, wondering how much easier it would be if he just leave this damned place tonight, right then, right there.

He suddenly heard footsteps, and his name being called out. "Cloud!" It was Tifa's voice.

Cloud turned around and saw her rushing after him.

Tifa took a deep breath. "Rynn's missing!"

Cloud looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"She's nowhere to be found," Tifa said, shaking her head. "Come back upstairs, everyone's waiting."

They returned to Vincent and Tifa's room, where everyone was gathered. The first person he saw was Rane, who caught his eyes and held on. She was sitting next to Tidus, like he had expected.

"Now that everyone's here, I guess I should let you guys know. I checked the radar earlier, and I picked up Sephiroth – with two other companions. I think one should be his usual sidekick, and the other one; Rynn," Vincent said briefly.

"Oh God …you're saying Sephiroth's got Rynn?" Lynx asked in horror.

"It's just a theory …but I think it's a possibility. I picked him up on the radar about fifty miles from here, but before I could tell you guys, it disappeared. You know how Rynn ran out earlier tonight? Well, I think he found her in the snow forest."

"Well, what are we waiting for? We've got to go get her!" Lynx said anxiously.

Rane looked at her tiredly. "It's too late to start tonight, and I think we all have enough for one night. Why don't we all get some rest and go tomorrow?"

"I think you guys should stay here. I'll go after Sephiroth and get Rynn. It'll slow us down if we keep traveling around in such a big group,' Cloud said quietly, with little enthusiasm.

Rane opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again as if she changed her mind. She said nothing as she looked down at her hands.

"I don't think that's a good idea. What if something happens to you?" Zell asked doubtfully. "What if Shuyin tracked you or something …?"

"Don't worry. I'll manage," Cloud replied.

"Rane and I will go with you!" Lynx offered. "We can at least watch out for each other."

Cloud shook his head. "I'll be fine on my own. Go get some rest, you guys. See you tomorrow before I leave."

***

"I'm sorry about all this, Rane," Tidus said quietly. "About Shuyin and Rynn …I really didn't know he played her like that."

Rane shook her head and looked away. "It's not your fault. I guess …we were all fooled by him."

Tidus pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "I just don't know what to do. I mean …" he exhaled. "It's just really bad."

Rane laid her head on his shoulder, staring at his familiar jaw line, and she felt different. She didn't feel the comfort that she used to feel with him …she felt as if he was a stranger.

"Let's not think about this. I'm really tired. Let's get some rest," she said softly.

Tidus nodded. "Me too." He kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Rane."

A while later, she lay in the dark on her bed, her eyes tired but still wide open, her mind still in a whirlpool. She closed her eyes tightly, and a tear rolled off her face and onto the fluffy white pillow.

Rane was worried about her sister, but if anything, she felt torn up. She was confused by her feelings; shouldn't she be exhilarated that Tidus had finally returned? Instead, she felt worse than ever, and to make matters worse, Cloud's gorgeous, serious face loomed into her mind every time she looked at Tidus.

She didn't know what to do. She didn't even know if she still loved Tidus …as much as she did two years ago.

She wished Rynn was here. Rynn would advise her what to do …but then again, Rane thought, Rynn had her own heartbreak to cure. It was really too much to handle in one night. Rane closed her eyes, and pushed everything out of her mind. Before she floated into the dreamland, an image of a pair of aqua-green Mako eyes, full of mixed emotions, entered her mind, and her eyes opened wide again. She sat up, knowing that her heart and mind were too disturbed to rest.

_I need a walk to clear my mind,_ Rane thought.

She glanced over at Tidus, who was sleeping peacefully. She stood up, crossed the room, and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Then she left the room quietly.

The cold air was biting her skin as she walked out onto the gazebo and gazed up into the gorgeous night sky. As she stared at the sky, she realized that her cheeks were frozen with her tears.

_Even my tears can't run freely, _she thought to herself sadly. _How do I free the problems from my heart then?_

Rane walked towards the small lake, and knelt over the frozen water. She could see her reflection in the water, her tear-stained face. She reached up and wiped the tears away, then stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. She gazed ahead, still lost in her own thoughts.

There were so many things on her mind, she didn't know what worried her more. Of course, she was worried about Rynn, and she hoped that Sephiroth wouldn't turn her sister into some kind of maniac like him …but she also had her personal problems. Problems that she didn't know how to solve – problems that confused her.

Rane pushed her chestnut hair over her shoulder and turned around, starting to walk away. Then she suddenly saw a figure, standing over the lake, about fifty feet away, hidden in the shadows cast by the forests.

Cloud. He was staring up the sky, deeply in his own thoughts. Obviously he didn't know she was there.

Rane's heart beat faster. _What is he doing here?_ She approached him quietly, and when she was not more than five feet from him, still out of his sight, she called, "Cloud."

Cloud turned and looked straight into her eyes, and in that instant, Rane wondered how could she, in all those four years that she had known him, not notice how gorgeous he really was. "Rane." He said her name quietly, as if he had known she would show up.

Rane stood there, looking at him, unsure of what to say. "What are you doing here at this time of the night?" she asked lightly.

Cloud cast a faint smile. "I should be asking you the same question."

"I couldn't sleep," she said softly. _Because your face keeps popping into my mind._

"Well, I couldn't either," he replied.

"Cloud …about tomorrow." Rane hesitated, looking down at her feet. "You're not going to go by yourself, are you? I mean …Rynn's my sister, and …I think I should go too." She didn't know why she had the feeling that he wouldn't want her to come along.

"I know she's your sister, Rane, but she's also like a sister to me. I can go by myself and I'll be alright on my own," Cloud said reassuringly, his voice still quiet. Then he turned away. "Besides, now that Tidus is back, you should spend some time with him."

Rane felt her heart twisting painfully. _What did that mean?_ She wanted to scream, but not a sound was uttered from her lips. Tears formed in her eyes. _He's acting like he can't wait to get rid of me._

"You think so?" she whispered.

Cloud turned to her, and this time, she saw that the emotions in his eyes were pain and sadness. He nodded slowly. "Yes. I think that's the best."

_For who?_ She wanted to yell. But she couldn't say it. She couldn't bring herself to tell him how she felt for him. "I see." Rane walked to the edge of the frozen lake and stared off into the distance. She couldn't understand what was happening between them. He was acting like they hadn't been close friends for the past four years. "Cloud …what's happening?" she asked in a voice so soft, it was barely audible. She turned to face him, to find him looking back at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what's happened between us, Cloud," Rane said quietly. She was afraid that if she raised her voice anywhere above a whisper, she would start bawling her eyes out. "You were never like this before. Now you're acting like we are complete strangers."

Cloud gazed into her eyes for a long moment, his blue-green eyes glistening sadly. There were so many untold things between them, endless words to string to each other, yet neither of them both could pour out what lay in their hearts all those times. He shook his head. "I guess …I'm just tired. I'm sorry." He avoided her gaze.

Rane felt her heart crashing into the ground as tears filled her crystal blue eyes. She knew that he knew she wouldn't believe that. She knew him better than that. "Cloud …why are you treating me like this? You never lied to me before; you never needed too. Why are you lying to me now?" she asked, a tear rolling down her cheek silently.

Cloud remained silent. Then he slowly exhaled, and looked at her. He mustered a faint smile. "It's nothing, Rane, really. Like I said, I'm tired. I don't mean to sound rude or anything, trust me …there's just a lot of things on my mind," he said quietly. He gazed into her eyes intensely, and slowly, he reached up with one hand, and brushed her tear away.

Rane stared into his eyes, and said, "You never used to be like this with me, Cloud. I don't know …you …you've changed. You look like you can't stand having me around anymore. You don't even want me to join you to save my own sister."

"It's not that, Rane. How can I possibly not stand having you around me?" Cloud asked softly, smiling sadly. "You're my lucky star."

Rane's eyes glistened over with tears as she gazed at him. "So why won't you let me come with you tomorrow?" she whispered.

"I know you're worried about Rynn, and you want to save her …but it's not me who won't allow you to go; I think it's your heart telling you not to leave Tidus behind," Cloud replied quietly.

The words hit Rane like a bulldozer, and she realized how true it was. She was torn between staying with Tidus, her long lost love who finally returned, and going with Cloud on a quest to save her sister. Her heart and mind were so confused, she didn't know what to think or decide anymore. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she lowered her head a little.

Cloud reached out and put his finger under her chin, tenderly lifting her head up so she could meet his eyes.

"Don't worry about it so much, Rane. I'll go get Rynn, and we'll meet again after that. It's no big deal." He paused. "After all, it's not like I'm going to stop protecting you. I'm your bodyguard, remember? I'll protect you until the end, no matter what happens," he said softly, a sad smile spreading across his handsome face.

Rane only gazed at him, the tears streaking down her cheeks silently, thousands of things to say to him, yet not even a word was uttered.

***

She stirred a little, and popped open one eye, to see a pair of green eyes staring at her. She opened her eyes wide and gasped. "Who the hell are you?" Rynn demanded, attempting to back away.

"Easy. I'm Sephiroth, and I'm still thinking what I should do with you," Sephiroth drawled, pressing her down with one hand.

Rynn stared at him, wide-eyed. _Sephiroth? As in, that crazed villain?_ "What? Where am I?"

Sephiroth ignored her question and burnt his intense green eyes into hers. "Hmm …you can be my follower. I'll need more once I get what I want."

"Wait a minute! What the hell are you talking about?" Rynn asked indignantly. "Where is everyone? What have you done to them?"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Have you forgotten? You ran away, leaving your friends in that little ice town. I haven't done anything to them. Yet." He chuckled to himself.

Rynn glared at him. "Why am I here?"

"Don't worry. I don't intend to harm you …as long as you obey me." Sephiroth started to turn away.

"_Obey_ you?" Rynn screeched angrily. "What do you think I am …a _lapdog?_"

Sephiroth nodded seriously. "Something like that."

Rynn stared at him. She was stuck here, held hostage by this powerful, insane madman, and there was no escape. She knew he could kill her in one swipe of the deadly sword of his. But she didn't feel scared. She had known all the while she would have to face him sooner or later.

"My assistant isn't here today, but he'll come around soon. At least when he's around, I can get you out of my face for a while. He can baby-sit you," Sephiroth said nonchalantly.

Rynn's face flushed in anger. "_Baby-sit?_ Excuse me? If you want me out of your face, why don't you just let me go?" she snapped indignantly.

"Oh no, that wouldn't be a good idea. I told you, I need followers, and you have the honor of being my first follower, next to my assistant," Sephiroth replied easily. "Besides, who knows? You might come in useful …since your sister, Rane, is Cloud's one and only love."

Rynn narrowed her eyes. "You're planning to blackmail Cloud?"

Sephiroth shrugged. "If they get in my way. I don't like people getting in my way. Otherwise, I don't have any intentions of harming anyone – I just want to get the Ultimate Sphere. If Cloud gets between me and the Ultimate Sphere, well …that's another story. Since he's almost as powerful as I am, he won't be easily defeated. So I can use you as a bait, and he'll back off in an instant."

Rynn folded her arms across her chest huffily, and glowered at him. "Thanks for making me sound like a fish bait," she retorted.

"Well, as a matter of fact, you are."

Rynn couldn't remember when was the last time she felt so much frustration and anger towards anyone …_Well, next to Shuyin_, she thought glumly. But Sephiroth was being so cool and collected, as if everything was under _his_ control …and she felt like scratching him in the face to tear off the nonchalant look. However, she couldn't help feeling grateful and relieved that he wasn't, at least, tearing off her limbs and eating them raw. She grimaced. That would have been a million times scarier than he is now.

Sephiroth was staring into her face, startling her. "What?" she snapped.

He lifted an eyebrow, pursing his lips as if he were studying some kind of research specimen. "I was just wondering what kind of food you eat."

Rynn glared at him. "As long as it's not raw meat!" she snapped. "And stop looking at me like I'm some kind of squashed bug!"

Sephiroth smiled suddenly, and she paused, wondering what kind of thoughts were running through his strange mind. "I guess that's okay," he said cheerfully. "I don't eat raw meat either."

***

_Next afternoon …_

Rane entered Zell and Lynx's room, where everyone was gathered. They were sitting around and seemed to be discussing something.

Lynx looked up and smiled. "Hey, Rane. You're finally up."

Rane smiled sleepily. "I know. I was really tired."

"I saw you sleeping so peacefully, so I didn't want to wake you up," Tidus said with a smile.

"Well, I wouldn't mind if you had. At least I won't wake up at noon," Rane replied, yawning. "So, what are you guys doing?"

"Nothing much. There's nothing to do, since Cloud has left this morning, and we're just deciding where we should go next. No one likes the cold here," Vincent replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

Rane paused, staring at Vincent. "Cloud's gone?" she repeated.

"Yeah, he left about two hours ago. He had to catch the train across the continent, to the shore, where the ships docked. The trains come very rarely, therefore he left early so he wouldn't miss it," Zell informed her.

"I kinda wonder why he didn't use the Highwind. It would've been much easier," Tifa said.

Vincent shook his head. "We need to keep the Highwind in good condition to return to Planet."

"It's not like we can't refuel it," Tifa said.

"Well, I don't think the fuel here in Spira is the same as Planet," Vincent said doubtfully.

Rane wasn't listening to her friends anymore. She couldn't believe it. Cloud left without even saying goodbye to her. _So I guess that's that. I'm back with Tidus, and I should be happy, but the only problem is that the guy I'm in love with isn't the guy that I'm currently with._


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Two days later, crossing the Southern Continent …_

"We've been walking for hours. Can't we rest a little while?" Rynn complained, feeling as if her legs would collapse any moment as she struggled to keep up with Sephiroth's brisk walking. Walking uphill was definitely _not_ in her list. She didn't even _like_ walking. They were walking up a mountain, and the winding path round the mountain was so narrow that she was walking as closely to the side of the mountain as possible because she knew she would probably faint if she even look down the other side of the path, where the ground below was thousands of feet down. If you threw a stone over, you probably wouldn't even hear it hit the ground; that's how far up they were.

Sephiroth glanced at her. "Well, you know, if it wasn't because of you, it would've been much easier for me to travel. I could've flown all the way across this continent."

Rynn glared at him. "Well, sorry for delaying your journey, but as far as I can remember, _you_ were the one who brought this upon yourself. _I_ didn't asked to be held hostage like this," she said indignantly.

"Whoever said you're being held hostage? I told you, from now on, you're my follower. Not hostage. I don't talk to my hostages," Sephiroth replied easily.

_Follower?_ Rynn swallowed back her anger. Every time he mentioned that word, she felt like yanking his long silver hair right out of their roots.

"Gee, I feel so honored," she said sarcastically.

"You should be. Not to mention grateful, too. Haven't you given any thought about what would have happened if I hadn't taken you from the snow forests and kept you alive? You were so weak and frostbitten, you wouldn't last five minutes by your own. While you're out like a light on those bushes, you could've been chewed by some wild ravenous snow monsters lurking in the forests," Sephiroth went on coolly.

Rynn looked away morosely. She didn't want to say he was right, but she knew that he _could_ be right. She shuddered at the thought of wild, ravenous snow monsters treating her sleeping body like a midnight snack.

"I was about to just leave you there, or maybe move you closer to the Inn where your friends could see if they went searching for you, but I was thinking that I needed some followers, and a bait, in case that strong-minded Cloud comes ruining my plan. So I decided to keep you."

"Thanks a lot," Rynn muttered sourly, permanently loathing the words 'follower' and 'bait'. He made her sound as if she was some kind of lost kitten he had found and saved.

"You're welcome," he replied, completely oblivious to her gloominess.

Rynn walked on silently, lost in her own dull thoughts. Two days had passed since Sephiroth had taken her in, but so far, he didn't even touch her, let alone try to harm her, and she was most grateful for that. As long as he kept his distance, she was fine with it. She peered out of the corner of her eyes at Sephiroth, who had the usual calm look on his face. She had never seen Sephiroth before this, although Rane and Cloud had filled her in with numerous stories about what the Great Sephiroth was capable of. She had always visualized him as a horrifying monster with a fat, bloated purple body and green tentacles, a monster with no emotions, no heart, completely cold and merciless.

Much to her surprise, Sephiroth was far from her visualization. He was calm and cool all the time, and he seemed to be normal as far as she knew him. Well, she wouldn't have any problems coping with him …if only he'd stop calling her his 'follower' and his 'bait'. It was irritating, and she was up to her neck with that crap.

"We'll stop later, when my assistant joins us," Sephiroth's voice broke into her thoughts. "I guess you're at a lost about where and what I'm doing now, but my assistant can fill you in with that."

"I'm not lost. I know what you're doing," Rynn snapped. "You're going to get the Ultimate Sphere."

Sephiroth lifted an eyebrow and glanced at her sideways. "I believed I mentioned that to you earlier on."

"Oh come on. I know what is the Ultimate Sphere and what it can do to you," she said bitterly, Shuyin's stinging words returning to her mind.

"Really? Well, that _is_ a surprise, considering that very rare people knows about the Ultimate Sphere. May I ask how you knew about it?"

Rynn looked at him irritably, wondering why and how he could be so idiotically and annoyingly polite. "Someone told me," she said shortly.

"Who's that someone?" Sephiroth prodded.

"You wouldn't know even if I tell you," she said petulantly.

"Well, you could always try," he said pleasantly.

Rynn couldn't remember when was the last time she felt so irritated. But before she could retort anything further, her foot slipped on some loose pebbles, and she lost her balance. Rynn screamed as she started to fall over the cliff-like side of the path. Her hands fumbled and grabbed onto a rock, and she held on tight.

Sephiroth reacted in an instant. He reached down in the speed of lightning, grabbed both her wrists, and yanked her up with an unbelievable strength.

Rynn let out a startled gasp as she collapsed onto the path, her heart plummeting so hard she thought it might explode. "Oh my God," she gasped, still in shock.

Sephiroth stood up, looking down at her. "You're okay?" he asked, his voice tinged with concern.

Rynn looked up at him for a long time, then nodded slowly. "Yeah," she said, a different light entering her eyes as she stared into his intense green eyes. "Thank you …for saving my life."

***

_Meanwhile, on the coast of Western Continent …_

Lynx spooned a mouthful of ice cream into her mouth and sighed blissfully. "This is life," she said dreamily. "Soaking up the sun on the beach, and just relaxing."

Rane smiled. "Just don't get used to the idea; you don't know what will happen next."

"Gee, you really know how to burst my bubble," Lynx grumbled, but she laughed. "Oh well, I know you're right – I shouldn't get used to this."

"I know. It's addictive," Rane replied.

Lynx nodded. "Oh, I almost forgot. Cloud called Vincent earlier to determine Sephiroth's location, and it seems that Sephiroth is still staying put in Southern Continent, although he hasn't seem to be doing anything. Vincent also confirmed that there's always at least one person with Sephiroth, if not two. So he seems to be keeping Rynn by his side."

Rane sighed. "I'm really worried about Rynn, though. I wish I could do something instead of just sitting around twiddling my thumb."

Lynx looked at her sympathetically. "I know how you feel, Rane. I miss Rynn too, and I really wish she's fine."

Rane nodded quietly, and a silence fell between them. Suddenly, Lynx brightened and turned around to face Rane. "Hey, I got an idea! Why don't we go after Sephiroth ourselves?"

Rane lifted an eyebrow lazily. "And how do you expect to do that? Cloud's been traveling for two days, and he's only barely make it to the Southern Continent. By the time we get there, two days later, Cloud would have saved Rynn and be on his way back." She shook her head. "It's impossible."

Lynx shook her head excitedly. "No, it's not. Come on, you're worried about your sister, right?"

"Yeah." Rane peered at Lynx over her sunglasses.

"Well, what more reason do you need? We've got Highwind, and right now we both want to save Rynn, so what's stopping us? Let's just go!" Lynx said excitedly.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Rane said, sitting upright. "How can we possible take the Highwind? You know what Vincent said about leaving the Highwind in good condition so we could return to Planet safely! He'll have a fit if he knows you're planning on taking the Highwind."

"Who said he has to know?" Lynx challenged. "We can sneak out tonight!"

Rane looked at Lynx as if she had sprouted branches from her head. "Are you insane? What about everyone else?"

Lynx exhaled exasperatedly. "Who matters most right now, Rane; Rynn or your other friends?"

Rane fell silent. "Well …" she began hesitantly.

Lynx grinned when she saw Rane's expression. "End of discussion." She pumped a fist into the air and cheered. "Watch out, Sephiroth, here comes the two avenging angels!"

***

_Later, back in the coast's inn …_

Rane stared out the window at the beautiful sunset. _In a few hours, I'll be somewhere else, away from Tidus, again, for the first time since he returned. Should I feel guilty?_ she questioned herself silently.

There was no answer. She didn't know if it was right or wrong; she didn't _care_ if it was the right or wrong decision. All she knew was that as long as she stayed here, she would feel imprisoned. She had to do something instead of sitting around. _It's time I do something,_ Rane thought desolately. _About my sister, and …my love life._

She felt a gentle touch on her shoulder and turned around to find herself staring straight into a pair of blue eyes looking back at her. "Hey," Tidus said.

Rane smiled a little. "Hey yourself," she replied softly.

"What's wrong? You don't look very happy," he said, his eyebrows knitted together and his eyes full of concern.

"Nothing's wrong," Rane said reassuringly, smiling up at him. "I was just thinking."

"Are you worried about …Rynn?" Tidus asked.

Rane turned away and sighed, staring out the window. "I always am," she said softly. "I just hope she's okay …I mean, to be in the hands of someone like Sephiroth."

Tidus brushed a strand of hair that had fallen loose from her chestnut ponytail. "She'll be fine, Rane. You trust Cloud, don't you? You know he'll come back with Rynn safely," he assured her.

Rane was quiet for a moment. Then she nodded. "I guess you're right," she said softly.

Tidus slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, resting his cheek atop her chestnut hair as he exhaled softly. Rane slowly encircled her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder, inhaling his familiar, masculine scent. She remembered how much he always had that faint scent she used to love so much. She remembered how much she loved the feel of his arms around her, protecting her from the evils of the world, how safe she had always felt when in his arms. _I really did love him once,_ Rane thought sadly, gazing at the smooth curve of his jaw. It wasn't as if she had stopped loving him altogether. Her feelings for Tidus would never recede; they were just shadowed by the feelings that she had for Cloud. But she would never stop caring for Tidus; he had a special spot in her heart, and no one could take that spot, not even Cloud. They had a great relationship, and Tidus was undeniably a great guy. She remembered those blitzball games that she had went with her friends to cheer for him, and how she always laughed at him when he was chased by those crazed blitzball fans. Thinking back now, Rane smiled at the bittersweet memories.

But two years was a long time, and in two years, a lot of things have changed. _A lot of things …like my feelings which have changed,_ Rane thought to herself. She just didn't know how to tell Tidus that.

She leaned back slightly, and looked up into his caring blue eyes, studying the curves of his gorgeous face, framed by short, straight light-brown hair bleached blond by the sun and too much chlorine from those blitzball games. She reached up and traced his smooth jaw line, studying his perfection. Tidus gave her a faint smile, slowly leaned down, and covered her lips with his in a long, sweet kiss, pressing her closer to his lean body.

Rynn's words returned to her mind, _Tidus is your past…and Cloud – Cloud is your future …_

***

_In the Southern Continent …_

"Ouch!" Rynn complained, wincing in pain. "Would you watch it?"

Sephiroth lifted an eyebrow. "Watch what? I'm trying to cure you, but I think this blasted place has some kind of ban on materias and magics."

_Blasted place?_ Rynn wondered, rolling her eyes. _How lame can you get?_ "You were like, killing my already badly sprained knee instead of curing it," she muttered.

"At least I'm trying," Sephiroth said easily, straightening up from his crouch. "Well, do you think you can walk?"

"I don't know. I don't think so, though," Rynn replied doubtfully.

"How are you going to continue the journey, then?" Sephiroth asked quizzically.

Rynn stared at him. "I have a great idea. Why don't you run along and get the Ultimate Sphere while I wait for you here?"

"You mean, I leave you here?" Sephiroth shook his head. "No, that wouldn't be right. After all, you're my follower."

Rynn groaned aloud this time. "Yes, Master Sephiroth, I shall always obey and follow you since I'm your follower," she couldn't help retorting sarcastically.

"Oh, you can call me Sephiroth, instead of Master. It sounds so formal," Sephiroth replied, as if they were at an art convention instead.

Rynn blew her bangs off her forehead. How annoying can a person be? But she thought of the concern in his green eyes when she had slipped over the edge of the path, and she wondered to herself, since when does an allegedly evil villain have a heart? She sighed. After all, he _did_ save her.

"Okay, Sephiroth. What are you going to do with me now?" she asked. "I don't think I can walk, and even if we don't have much longer to go, I don't suppose you would just leave me here and go get the Ultimate Sphere."

"Well, I have an idea. I could give you a piggyback," Sephiroth suggested.

Rynn almost laughed right in his face. _Piggyback?_ She couldn't believe this was coming from Sephiroth. She looked at him.

"We're walking uphill, you know. What if you slip while I'm on your back, and we go rolling down this treacherous mountain?" she said doubtfully.

"I don't think I'm as clumsy as you are," Sephiroth replied simply. "Well? You wanna? If not, we're gonna have to wait till my assistant comes, and he can carry you. But that would take a much longer time."

Rynn sighed, thinking no matter what she say, he would just follow his own decision anyway. So they set off, Sephiroth walking as briskly as ever as if he didn't have an extra weight of a person on his back. Rynn marveled at his strength. She had her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, her hands clasped tightly and hanging loosely down his chest, and she was actually close enough to inhale his masculine scent which she found, as much as she hated to admit, pretty sexy.

_Pretty sexy?_ An inner voice in her head yelped. _This isn't some ordinary guy, this is that crazed maniac killer Sephiroth who wanted to sacrifice the Planet just to get what he wants!_

Even so, as Rynn peered at him out of the corner of his eyes, she couldn't help wondering if _that_ Sephiroth and _this_ Sephiroth who was giving her a piggyback ride were the same person. Rynn suddenly felt conscious of herself, of the way his strong arms were wrapped around her legs to support her, of how he didn't seem to mind the way her body was pressed against his and the way she rested her cheek on his shoulder.

"You smell really nice," Sephiroth said suddenly, pleasantly.

Rynn flushed red, speechless for a moment. "Thanks," she murmured, embarrassed.

"I hope you're not afraid of me," Sephiroth went on. "I mean, how good would it look if my follower is afraid of me? They'll think I forced you to be my follower or something."

_But you _did_ force me,_ Rynn almost said, rolling her eyes. But she didn't. Instead, she pondered over what he said. "Well …I'm not afraid of you. But …" Rynn hesitated.

"But what?" he prodded.

"I mean, I've heard so many stories about you," Rynn replied, hesitantly. "You know …about Meteor, Lifestream, Planet …and you. What you've done, what you almost did. And I guess …maybe I _was_ afraid of you. When I first met you, well …I don't know if this is the _real_ you, but you were completely different from what I thought you would be. I was totally taken aback."

"Really?" Sephiroth asked. "What did you think I would be, a green man-eating monster with sharp teeth and a hundred tentacles?"

Rynn smiled, mainly because she knew he was right; _did_ thought he was a monster. "Well .." she hesitated. "I _did_, kind of."

Sephiroth chuckled. "I guess you were disappointed when you saw that I actually look like a human, huh?"

Rynn chuckled. "No …I was glad. Glad that you _are_ actually a human."

Sephiroth fell silent suddenly, and Rynn glanced sideways at him, wondering if it was something she had said.

"Well, I guess you _would_ be disappointed to hear this, because I'm not actually human," he said out of the blue, interrupting the long silence that had fallen between them.

Rynn glanced at him to see if he was joking. "What?"

"It's true. I was the only successful experiment done by that crazy Shin-Ra scientist Hojo," Sephiroth said simply as he continued walking briskly uphill. "In fact, I turned out to be such a success, that he experimented on Cloud and Zack in hope that they would turn out to be like me."

Rynn was staring at him openmouthed, shocked. "Experiment?" she said slowly. "What are you talking about? Who's Hojo? And what does this have to do with Cloud and Zack?"

Sephiroth turned and looked at Rynn. "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

Sephiroth sighed. "I guess you don't. Wanna know?"

"Of course I do! Right now, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about!"

Sephiroth fell silent again. Then he began, "I once thought I was a human like everyone else. Then one day, after I became the Soldier's General, I returned to Nibelheim with Zack, another friend of mine in Soldier, and Cloud, too – but Cloud wasn't in Soldier. I went into the Shin-Ra's mansion, and I read the research done by this Shin-Ra scientist called Hojo. That was when I found out that I wasn't human; that I was a result of a somewhat successful experiment," he said bitterly.

Rynn realized she had been holding her breath. "What experiment was it?" she asked.

"By injecting Jenova cells into my parents, I became the first child ever to be born with Jenova cells in my blood. Well, I proved to be a successful experiment, since I had a indestructible power beyond the imagination of humankind. So Hojo, thinking he's God by creating me, decided to infuse Jenova cells into the members of Soldier to create stronger soldiers. Zack and Cloud were captured for Hojo's experiment. He injected those Jenova cells into them, and then exposed them to a huge amount of Mako energy," Sephiroth went on.

"_Mako?_ Wouldn't that like, kill them?" Rynn asked, shocked.

"Well, for any normal human beings, they _would_ die if exposed to a certain amount of Mako energy, but since Cloud and Zack had been infused with Jenova cells …" Sephiroth trailed off. "You get the idea."

Rynn couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Cloud? As in, the guy that my sister is currently in love with?_

"So …you're saying that Cloud isn't human either?" she asked slowly.

"He was. Until Hojo experimented on him." Sephiroth glanced at her. "Don't you realize that Cloud's eyes are different? Bluish-green gleam…a result of Mako exposure? All members of Soldier have those Mako eyes."

Rynn didn't realize it before, and now as she recalled Cloud's eyes, she realized that what Sephiroth said was true. "Oh my God," she breathed.

"Anyway, Cloud and Zack were placed in glass tanks in the Shin-Ra mansion, and one day, they escaped. They were on their way to Midgar, but they never made it. The Shin-Ra soldiers tracked them down. They killed Zack, and left Cloud for dead," Sephiroth concluded. "That's all. Simple, but complicated at the same time, and the basic reason for what drove me to use Meteor. But that's all the past. I don't care about it now, since Hojo's dead just like almost everyone else."

Rynn fell silent, thinking of what he had just told her. His amazing story revealed, still registering in her jumbled up mind. "That's incredible. I never knew Cloud was like …you," she murmured.

"Like me? You mean, we both have amazing speed, strength, and skills, and are incredibly good-looking?"

Rynn laughed and looked at Sephiroth in surprise. For the first time since she knew him, he actually cracked a joke. _So I guess he _does_ have a sense of humor after all,_ she thought.

"I don't know about Cloud being good-looking, but I know you are," she replied flirtatiously.

Sephiroth turned to her sideways, and actually smiled. It was a crooked smile, but Rynn thought he had never looked more gorgeous. "Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment," he replied modestly.

Rynn bit her lip and smiled shyly, not knowing what to say next. _Rane would have a heart attack if she sees me flirting with Cloud's biggest rival,_ she thought. _But Rane would never understand the way I see Sephiroth. As far as I'm concern, he may have turned over a new leaf after what happened. Or has he?_

***

_Meanwhile, back in the coast of Western Continent …_

It was time.

Rane stood over Tidus, observing his peaceful, serene face as he slept. She tenderly brushed away a strand of his blond hair off his brows, sighing quietly.

"I'm sorry, Tidus," she whispered so softly, her voice was almost inaudible. "For not being who I used to be." She touched his cheek very lightly with her fingers. "But you see …things have changed, and I don't know how to tell you that. I don't know if I _should_ tell you. Right now, Rynn is the only thing on my mind. I'm putting everything else aside, even you, even …Cloud. When all this is over …I'll see you again. I promise." She leaned down and pressed her lips on his forehead, catching a whiff of his soft, familiar scent. "Goodbye …"

Rane left the room to meet with Lynx, as they had planned, and she couldn't help feeling poignant. She found Lynx standing behind the Highwind. "Hey," Lynx greeted. "What's with that look?"

Rane shook her head. "Nothing. I was just worried."

Lynx lifted an eyebrow as she helped Rane into the Highwind. "About?"

Rane mustered a smile. "This whole thing. Vincent's not going to be very happy to find out that we took the Highwind."

"Well, it's not like he owns it. Besides, we're only borrowing it," Lynx replied lightly as they headed into the cockpit. "We'll return it."

Rane chuckled. "Well, good luck getting them to understand that. Anyway, I guess you're right. We _should_ do this. I've been thinking a lot about it."

Lynx nodded. "After all, Rynn _is_ your sister. Well, are you ready?" she asked, standing by the control panel of the cockpit.

Rane smiled and nodded. "Ready as ever."

Lynx grinned and piloted the Highwind into the night skies, heading south. "Wow, this is great. At the speed we're traveling, we'll probably get to Southern Continent in no time."

Rane looked over at Lynx. "How's the Highwind's radar working? I don't really intend to lose Sephiroth and Rynn once we finally get to Southern Continent."

Lynx pushed a few buttons on the panel and checked. "It's in perfect condition. Stop worrying, Rane, we'll get there fine, and we'll kick Sephiroth's ass so hard he won't be able to sit for the rest of his life."

Rane laughed, shaking her head. "You're crazy. I still don't know what made me agree to come with you on this crazy mission."

"Oh come on, so now you're blaming it on me?" Lynx asked playfully, lifting an eyebrow. "As if you would really sit tight and twiddle your thumb while waiting for Cloud to save Rane."

Rane smiled. "Well, if you hadn't suggest this, I probably would have done just _that_; sitting around doing nothing."

Lynx shook her head and smiled, glancing at Rane. "I know you, all right. I know you haven't been giving your mind a rest from all those thinking about you-know-who ever since Tidus came back. And as long as you sit put while you-know-who is away on a quest to save your sister, your mind will never rest. That's why I decided I have to do something. I had to ship you away from your miseries, and to the man that you really love."

"Oh, Lynx," Rane said, looking over at Lynx poignantly. "It's not like I'm suffering being with Tidus. I just …" She paused, shaking her head. "I can't stop thinking about …Cloud. I feel awful, like I'm hurting Tidus, only he doesn't know it, and that makes me feel even worse." She sighed.

"Rane, you have to get out there and tell them _both_ – Tidus and Cloud – how you feel. You've _got_ to let them know!" Lynx said persistently. "If you don't, you're going to be stuck within your own feelings forever. They _have _to know, Rane. Tidus has the right to know that your feelings for him have changed; and Cloud has the right to know how you feel for him. So what else is stopping you?"

Rane was quiet for a moment, turning Lynx's words over and over in her mind. "I know you're right, Lynx …but it's all happening too fast. Especially now that I've got one major problem to worry about – Rynn. I _know_ they have the right to know, and I _should_ tell them …but this is not the time, Lynx. I just have to put my personal problems aside, wait until all this is over, and …I guess I'll have to tell Tidus then. "

"You _guess?_" Lynx shook her head. "Honey, this isn't a game – this is your life we're talking about! You don't _guess_ – you either do, or you don't!"

Rane raised her hands in surrender, and couldn't help chuckling. "Okay, okay, Lynx, I get the idea." She pushed her chestnut hair off her face and grinned. "Wow, you _are_ scary."

Lynx laughed. "What the heck is that supposed to mean? I was only trying to put some sense into that thick head of yours."

Rane smiled and swatted her playfully on the arm. "I _do_ have some sense, mind you."

"Yeah, but you don't really know how to use it," Lynx teased. "Seriously, Rane …just think it over. You'll feel much better if you just do something about Tidus and Cloud. At least you won't feel all coped up within yourself anymore."

Rane exhaled and smiled at Lynx. "Okay, I _will_ do something, alright?"

"Promise?" Lynx asked doubtfully.

"Cross my heart, hope to die," Rane grinned.

"Okay, Rane. You better not disappoint me," Lynx warned playfully.

"Gosh, me? I wouldn't _dare_. If Zell wouldn't hurt me, that crazy brother of yours would," Rane said in mock seriousness.

Lynx chuckled. "My crazy brother? Come to think of it, I haven't seen him in ages."

Rane lifted her eyebrows. "Where has he been?"

Lynx rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Who knows. Around, I guess. He's always disappearing off somewhere, doing odd jobs. I don't even know what he does anymore."

"Well, why don't we go visit him when we return to Planet?" Rane suggested.

"Visit him? I don't even know where he is," Lynx grumbled, shaking her head.

"Call him then. Anyway, aren't you and Zell going back to Balamb Garden after this?" Rane asked.

Lynx sighed. "Maybe. I'm not certain yet. We were just planning to return to Balamb to improve our fighting skills."

Rane nodded. "That would be cool. I don't even know what I'd want to do after we've passed this."

Lynx glanced sideways at her. "I think your decision lies in what you choose to do with those two guys."

Rane shook her head. "I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about Rynn …" she trailed off.

Lynx looked at her, and nodded, sighing. "Poor Rynn. I really can't believe what happened …you know, with Shuyin. What a complete jerk. If I ever see him again, I won't hesitate to kill him in one instant."

Rane exhaled heavily. "I know what you mean. I just feel like ripping his face apart into pieces. But Rynn …" She shook her head, thinking. "I really don't know how she would feel right now. She'd be devastated."

"Beyond that," Lynx agreed, nodding. A persistent beep from the radar interrupted their conversation, and averted their attention to the radar.

"What is it?" Rane asked, peering over Lynx's shoulder.

Lynx examined the radar. "Umm …Sephiroth is within fifteen miles of the Ultimate Sphere, which is on top of the highest mountain in Southern Continent. He's still got one permanent person with him, and it should be Rynn."

"Amazing," Rane said in awe, shaking her head. "How does he make it all the way up the mountains so quickly?"

"Remember, Rane, that guy's a monster," Lynx replied. "Anyway, I've worked out our plan perfectly. At the speed we're traveling, we're bound to get to the peak of Mount Gaea in no time, not to mention, way ahead of Sephiroth, and Cloud. So we'll do a bit of waiting …" she glanced over at the radar again, pursing her lips thoughtfully. "Cloud's not very far from Sephiroth." She threw a grin at Rane. "Am I a genius or what? Good thing we have Highwind, huh?"

Rane chuckled. "Yes. I'm putting all my efforts and hopes into this plan, so I sure hope nothing goes wrong."

"Don't worry. Nothing will," Lynx reassured.

***

_In a cave in Mount Gaea, Southern Continent …_

"My assistant will arrive shortly," Sephiroth informed Rynn, lowering to a crouch to let her slide off his back. She had been riding on his back for hours, and even though _she_ wasn't doing the walking, she was exhausted from clinging tightly to him in fear that she would fall off. But Sephiroth looked as calm as ever – he didn't seem even the least bit tired. "Meanwhile, we don't have much longer to go, so we'll rest in this cave for the time being."

Rynn limped to a nearby rock and sat down, exhaling tiredly. "Fantastic," she muttered. "I can't wait to meet your assistant."

Sephiroth crouched by her side and examined her knee, which was still badly bruised. "Is your knee better?"

Rynn shook her head. "If anything, it hurts even more." She sighed. "I guess it's just my pure bad luck."

"Wait, I'll try using my Restore materia …maybe it would work." Sephiroth cast a few cure spells on her knee, and glanced up at her. "Any better?"

Rynn flexed her leg a little, and brightened instantly. "Hey, yeah! It feels much better now," she cheered, jumping down from the rock and throwing her hands over her head. "Yay, I can finally walk!" She threw her arms around Sephiroth happily. "Thank you so much!"

Sephiroth didn't respond for a second; she half-guessed that he was probably shocked. Then he hugged her back whole-heartedly. "You're welcome," he replied with a smile. "Any time you need my help, I'll be happy to offer."

Rynn smiled, patting him lightly on the cheek before flaunting away happily. "I know that. Thank you again!" she called, hurrying to the mouth of the cave.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sephiroth asked.

Before she could answer, Rynn ran straight into a tall figure. She jumped back, startled, and was about to apologize when she saw who it was. She let out a gasp. "What – what the hell –" she stuttered.

"Seifer, there you are." Sephiroth appeared at her side with a smile. "Remember her? The girl that we saved?"

Seifer was grinning down at Rynn, his green eyes twinkling. "Of course. Hello, Rynn. Long time no see."

Rynn's mouth fell open, and she was speechless. Sephiroth put an arm around her shoulders, and went on, "Rynn, this is my assistant, Seifer Almasy."

Rynn finally found her voice. "Your – assistant?" she asked slowly, narrowing her eyes at Seifer. "Why, you …you never told us!"

"Hey, chill out," Seifer said easily, spreading his arms out. "I don't see any reasons why you should know. Besides, it's not like I'm selling your secrets to Sephy; I'm just helping him." As Seifer talked, Rynn realized how similar Sephiroth and Seifer's attitude were; they were both cool, calm, always easygoing, and nothing seems to bother them. She shook her head, still a little shocked.

"I can't believe it. All this time …does _Lynx_ know about this?" Rynn asked accusingly.

"Lynx?" Seifer raised an eyebrow. "Hell, she would have a heart attack if I told her. She wouldn't understand. Neither of you would, that's why I didn't tell anyone." He went past them and into the cave. "So, you guys are camping out here for the night?"

"Yeah. We'll just continue our journey tomorrow," Sephiroth said. "Besides, Rynn needs her rest; she almost fell off the mountain while we were walking, spraining her knee, and I had to piggyback her all the way up here."

Seifer laughed out loud, shaking his head. "_You_ piggybacked _her_? Man, what's gotten into you? That would've been a hilarious picture to see!"

Sephiroth looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with piggybacking someone?" he asked calmly.

Seifer breathed, grinning as he ran his fingers through his blond hair. "Everything, man," he said mockingly. "You could ruin your image as the evil villain!"

Rynn couldn't help giggling, and Sephiroth glanced at her. "Not you too?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Rynn shook her head, trying to contain her laughter. She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry." She turned to Seifer and scolded, "It's not funny, Seifer. Besides, Sephiroth _did_ save my life, and I owe him one." She smiled at Sephiroth, who looked at least grateful that she was on his side.

Seifer raised his palms up. "Okay, I surrender."

Later that night, after a meal of roasted marshmallows (it was Seifer's dumb idea) and mushrooms, Rynn felt as if she would collapse from fatigue anytime. She was alone in the cave with Seifer, and she didn't know where Sephiroth went. She didn't really care, since she was that sleepy. But when she looked around, she realized there wasn't anything that she could sleep on. She looked up and saw Seifer making some stupid weird moves with his gunblade.

"Would you stop that already?" she snapped irritably, rolling her eyes.

Seifer glanced at her disdainfully. "What's your problem, huh? If you don't like what I'm doing, why don't you get lost?" he shot back.

Rynn yawned nonchalantly. "Because I'm trying to sleep. And speaking of which, where the heck am I supposed to sleep?"

Seifer expertly maneuvered his gunblade back onto his hip holster and looked at her in annoyance. "Y'know, Rynn, you could sleep on a pile of horseshit for all I care, as long as you stop that yakking."

Rynn stood up and glared at him angrily. "How dare you? I am so _not_ yakking, and I'm up to my head –" She held a hand up to her forehead in a gesture. " – with _your_ horseshit. I didn't asked to be kept hostage by people like _you _– and Sephiroth!"

"Y'know what? As of now, you're free. So you can run along," Seifer replied easily.

"Great! Because if I stay here any longer with you in my face, I think I'd end up being a complete jerk like you too!" Rynn shot back. She spun around and stalked out of the cave. _The nerve!_ She fumed silently. _After what he did – he owes me big__!_ She shook her head, feeling a bit bitter. _It figures. What we had was probably too good to be true._ It's a wonder how someone like Lynx could have a brother like Seifer. Rynn sympathized Lynx greatly.

She didn't see Sephiroth standing over the edge of the cliff, behind the campfire that they had built earlier. As she walked past, Sephiroth turned at the sound of her footsteps, and called out, "Where are you going?"

Rynn started, turning around to see him walking towards her. "Away. I've had enough with this hostage thing," she said curtly.

Sephiroth lifted an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Where are you going?"

Rynn turned away huffily. "I'm talking about me being taken into hostage by you and Seifer. Seifer just told me that I was free, so I'm doing exactly what a free person should do." She started walking away.

"Hey, wait," Sephiroth said, grabbing her arm. Rynn stopped, not because he was pulling hard on her arm, but because his grip was incredibly strong. She looked up at him. "Don't go. I mean …you're not my hostage, okay? I told you that already."

"I know, I know, I'm your follower, aren't I?" Rynn replied bitterly.

"No." Sephiroth shook his head and hesitated. "I like you …and I don't want you to go."

Rynn looked up at him, into his gorgeous green eyes, surprised by what he said. "What good would it do me if I stay? I'm just a burden to you both. It would be easier if you travel by yourselves," she said quietly.

"No, you're not a burden. I just …I enjoy your company." Sephiroth seemed as if he was fumbling with his words, not knowing how to express himself. "You don't have to be my follower, alright? You can be someone better. You deserve to be. Well …"

Rynn lifted an eyebrow quizzically, wondering what he was talking about.

"You can be …my female assistant." Sephiroth smiled, and there was so much simplicity in his eyes that she found her heart lifting, and her smile softening her expression. "You know, I mean, if I'm on my way to be someone great, I would need someone like you. Only you don't have to be my follower anymore…well, you've just been promoted."

Rynn couldn't help giggling at him. He was so adorably cute. And silly.

"Well? Do you agree to be my female assistant and dedicate your life to me?" Sephiroth prodded, holding out a hand.

Rynn smiled slyly, and took his hand. "I'd be honored to," she replied sincerely, staring into his green eyes.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_Next day, at the peak of Mount Gaea …_

"I still think we should hide the Highwind," Rane said doubtfully, staring at the Highwind which looked completely out of place on top of the mountains. "Why don't we park it somewhere in the forests? Then Sephiroth won't see it and become suspicious."

"We need a quick getaway, in case anything goes wrong," Lynx argued. "If we hide it in the forests, what if something happens, and we'd have to grab everyone and run to the Highwind? It would take ages, and before we get to Highwind, Sephiroth would've eliminated either one of us, if not all."

"We don't have to hide it that far deep into the forests, just enough to conceal it from anyone who's on their way up. If Sephiroth's halfway up here, and he sees that Highwind sticking out of the peak of the mountain like some kind of screaming banner, he'll probably be more alert and start attacking first," Rane reasoned. "_Then_ we'll have more problems. You don't think he would give up Rynn that easily without a deal, do you?"

Lynx pursed her lips thoughtfully, then sighed. "You're right. Alright, I'll just move it slightly out of view." She climbed back into the Highwind, leaving Rane to inspect the vast area.

Rane kicked a few pebbles away as she walked across the clearing, looking down at the ground for any telltale signs that might indicate that the Ultimate Sphere was buried there. The color of the earth here was unlike anything she had ever seen; it was a brilliant shade of red with streaks of yellow and orange. Lynx returned a few minutes later.

"Found anything?" she asked.

Rane shook her head. "I don't even know where to start looking. Hey, don't you think the color of the ground here is weird? I haven't seen anything like it."

Lynx examined the ground, and nodded. "It's a pretty color, though. Well, why don't we look around? I'm sure it's got to be somewhere here …we _are_ on the right mountain, aren't we?" Lynx asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Rane glanced at her. "Of course. Don't you dare to tell me that we're not. But how are we going to find the Ultimate Sphere? We don't even know how it looks like. And remember how Shuyin said it was buried deep in the peak of Mount Gaea? I'm starting to wonder how Sephiroth is going to get the Ultimate Sphere."

Lynx giggled. "Maybe he brought a few shovels with."

Rane looked at her and giggled too. "Say, that's not a bad idea. Too bad we didn't bring any with us."

"Well, he's not going to get it anyway. He's gotta get past _us_. And it's not going to be easy," Lynx drawled.

"And Cloud too," Rane added. "I guess he'll join the party after Sephiroth and Rynn arrives."

"Meanwhile, we'll look for anything strange on the ground," Lynx said.

"Speaking of strange …is it just me, or is there some kind of weird humming sound somewhere close by?" Rane asked, looking at Lynx quizzically.

Lynx glanced at her, and smiled. "You heard that too? I thought it was my ears ringing. I guess I wasn't really going crazy like I thought I was."

"Hey, maybe that's the sound that's emitted by the Ultimate Sphere …" Rane trailed off.

"You think?" Lynx asked doubtfully. "How can the Ultimate Sphere make this weird sound? Maybe it's some kind of bird species."

Rane rolled her eyes and started walking to the center of the clearing. "Birds don't make monotonous and shrill humming sound. Besides, check this out; it's getting louder as I walk closer to the center," she told Lynx, her voice heavy with excitement.

"Humming birds do," Lynx replied, walking towards Rane. "So you think you found the source of the sound?"

Rane was standing right in the smack center of the clearing center, staring down at the pebbles scattered about. She knelt down and examined it. "Hey, Lynx, look at this; the pebbles seemed to be arranged to form some kind of symbol," she said, awed.

Lynx lowered herself next to Rane. "Wow, that's pretty cool. Do you think this is where the Ultimate Sphere could be?"

Rane grinned. "I don't think – I know. It's gotta be right below this strange symbol."

"So what we gonna do?"

"We'll sit and guard this," Rane said with a mischievous smile.

Lynx raised her eyebrows as she saw Rane's expression. "Uh-oh – I don't think I like that look on your face."

Rane looked at her innocently. "What look? I was just happy we actually got here before Sephiroth, and found where the Ultimate Sphere lies. It just makes things much easier than I thought."

There was a sudden loud rustle from the forests. Both Rane and Lynx jumped, startled, and turned to each other, eyes wide. "Did you hear that? It's a ghost!" Lynx asked, her gray blue eyes wide with terror.

"It's not a ghost!" Rane snapped, feeling more scared than ever. "Why don't you go check out what it is?"

There were more rustling, this time it sounded more like footsteps, and was approaching them.

Lynx glared at Rane. "Why don't _you_ go? I'm quite happy just sitting here waiting for that whoever or whatever to come for me."

"Hey, we're trained mercenaries, we shouldn't be afraid!" Rane protested. A twig snapped, and they jumped again.

"_I_ wasn't trained, but _you_ are! Why don't you go?" Lynx argued.

Rane glared at Lynx. "Okay, fine, I'll go. Geez," she muttered, turning around to head towards where the sound was coming from. She hesitated, and grimaced every time she heard the rustling.

"Hey, what are you standing there for? Go ahead," Lynx said persistently.

"Shut up, Lynx. I need time to gather up my courage," Rane snapped, but she was feeling jittery inside. She was, in fact, afraid that whatever that _thing_ which was heading towards them, would jump out of nowhere and eat her in one swallow. She shuddered and erased the thought from her mind.

"Come on, Rane, it's getting closer!" Lynx said urgently.

Rane gritted her teeth, and started walking towards the forests, where the footsteps was approaching them. _This is stupid. We're all prepared to come and fight the most powerful person ever known to human, and now we're scared out of our wits by the rustling sounds. For all you know, it's probably a mice,_ she thought to herself.

"Hey, whoever you are, come out and show yourself!" she called out, trying to sound brave, but she couldn't keep the slight tremor from her voice. There was no reply, and the footsteps suddenly stopped. She felt a sharp chill running down her back. _Oh no. Where did that thing go?_ She bit her lip. _This is bad. I'm going to kill Lynx! _Summoning up all her courage, she walked a little bit further into the forests, then stopped and turned 360 degrees around, looking suspiciously into every dark corners cast by the trees. "H-Hello …? Are you a ghost?" she asked slowly.

"No, I'm not, are you?" a voice suddenly said, from right behind her neck.

Rane jumped and screamed in fear. Without even bothering to turn around, she ran wildly back to the clearing where Lynx was standing and looking at her direction in horror when she had heard Rane's scream.

"Lynx! Did you hear that?" Rane screamed hysterically, running right at Lynx. "Lynx, help me! It's coming!"

Lynx's eyes widened and she screamed as Rane went crashing into her. "What's coming?" Lynx shrieked. "Rane, you're scaring me out of my wits!"

Suddenly, there was a hysterical laughter, and a familiar figured stumbled out of the forests. "Cloud?" Both Lynx and Rane cried in surprise when they recognized the figure.

Cloud was laughing so hard, he was doubled over holding his stomach. Lynx and Rane exchanged glances, and stormed over to him.

"You scared us, Cloud," Lynx declared. "And it's not funny!"

Cloud was holding up his palms in surrender, still shaking all over with laughter. "I'm sorry," he breathed, still red in the face from laughing. "I – I didn't mean to." He straightened up, trying not to laugh, but still grinning widely.

Lynx and Rane were standing in front of him, arms folded across their chests, their faces flushed with embarrassment. "It's your fault. Who said it was a ghost?" Rane glared at Lynx, her face still red.

"What? Hey, _you_ were scared too, okay? Don't blame me!" Lynx protested, defending herself.

"Yeah, but only because you said it was a ghost!"

Cloud started laughing again, then stopped and cleared his throat. He grinned at them. "It's okay, girls. It's my fault; blame me. Anyway, I'm sorry."

Rane rolled her eyes and flipped her chestnut hair over her shoulder. "I'm sure you are. I _was_ pretty freaked out, you know."

Cloud touched her arm, grinning. "I _am_ sorry. Anyway, what are you girls doing up here? Is it just you two?"

"Yeah," Lynx replied. "We took the Highwind and flew all the way here. Made it before you and Sephiroth." She grinned mischievously.

"Well, what made you come? I thought you guys leave it all up to me," Cloud said, lifting an eyebrow quizzically.

"It was Lynx's idea, but I agreed because I was really worried about Rynn," Rane explained. "Anyway, you arrived early for the party. We thought you'd arrive after Sephiroth and Rynn do."

"Yeah, I took a shortcut through a small town," Cloud replied. "Well, I'm glad to see you girls. So, what have you girls been doing?"

"We only just arrived like, a second before you showed up, and Rane was pointing out this weird pebble symbol thingy in the smack center of this clearing. She reckons it's where the Ultimate Sphere lies, and I think she could be right," Lynx told him, leading him to the center of the clearing.

Cloud crouched down and studied the pebbles. "It does look like a symbol," he said. "But how do we tell if the Ultimate Sphere lies beneath it?"

Rane shrugged. "That's what we haven't figured out. Anyway, I guess we should lay low until Sephiroth shows up." She sat cross-legged on the ground.

Lynx suddenly slapped her forehead. "Oh, stupid me! I left the Highwind running! It's going to eat up all the fuel!" she groaned as she clambered to her feet. "Be right back!" Before she entered the forests where the Highwind was hidden, Lynx turned and gave Rane a discreet wink.

Rane rolled her eyes. Lynx had deliberately left Cloud and Rane alone. Cloud didn't seem to mind as he turned to her and smiled. "This is a real surprise. I really didn't expect to see you so soon," he said.

Rane mustered a faint smile. "Well, you _did _leave without saying goodbye, Cloud …"

Cloud paused. "I know, Rane, and I'm sorry. I just …" He hesitated. "You and Tidus were still sleeping when I left, so …I had no choice."

Rane nodded quietly. "It's okay." She studied him for a moment, then smiled worriedly. "You look tired, Cloud. I can't imagine hiking all the way from the North to South."

Cloud massaged the back of his neck and nodded. "I _am_ exhausted, and I'm sick of trains and planes and boat rides. I haven't had enough sleep, either, and all those hiking is enough to last me my whole life. When this is all over and we return to Planet, I'm going to Costa Del Sol for a long, long vacation. And I _do_ mean a vacation. I won't even take my sword with me." He paused, then smiled faintly at her. "You can come too, if you want. It'll be much better with you around …but it's your choice."

Rane gazed into his eyes, and exhaled very quietly. "Of course I'd go. Since when do we go anywhere without each other?" she asked lightly.

Cloud smiled, and nodded, saying nothing for a moment. "That'll be awesome. The sun, sand, saltwater …" he turned to her. "And you. What more can I ask?"

"Your sword. You can't leave your sword behind. You're my protector, remember? Whatever would you do if someone attacks me?" Rane teased, smiling mischievously.

"So you're saying that, without my sword, I won't be able to protect you and fight off your assailants?" he asked playfully, a mischievous gleam twinkling in his aqua eyes.

Rane shook her head and smiled. "No, what I'm saying is, it won't be the same Cloud Strife without his Buster sword."

Cloud smiled and chuckled. "Alright, you convinced me. If you're coming, I'll bring my sword along so you won't have any problems recognizing me."

Rane laughed and shook her head, but before she could say something else, they were both interrupted by Lynx's urgent scream, "Rane, Cloud! Sephiroth – I saw him! He's coming!" Lynx burst out of the forests, breathing hard. "He's less than ten meters awa –" She didn't have time to finish her sentence.

A bright flash whipped past, and right at Lynx.

"Lynx!" Rane screamed, leaping up to her feet and running towards Lynx, who collapsed onto the ground; weakened, but still alive. As she helped Lynx up, Rane looked out, and realized that the bright flash that Sephiroth had used to hit Lynx was actually Bolt3.

Out of the forests on Rane and Lynx's right, emerged Sephiroth, Rynn – and Seifer.

Rane's mouth fell open, and she saw Lynx was sharing her exact shock.

"What – _Seifer?_" Lynx screeched in disbelief.

"Wait –" Rynn started, but she was interrupted by Cloud.

"Sephiroth, let her go!" Cloud said, standing in the center of the clearing.

"Why should I?" Sephiroth asked mildly.

Rane and Lynx ran over to where Cloud was standing and they both glared at Sephiroth.

"You're not getting the Ultimate Sphere without releasing Rynn!" Rane snarled.

"Yeah, you gotta get past us!" Lynx chimed in.

"Lynx, don't be silly – what do you think you're doing?" Seifer asked, raising his eyebrows.

Lynx glared at her brother. "The question is, what are _you_ doing?" she snapped.

Seifer spread out his arms and gestured to himself. "What do I look like I'm doing?"

"We don't have time to stand around and chat. Sephiroth – if you don't release Rynn this instant, you're not going anywhere," Cloud said irritably, as if he was starting to get sick of all the words that they were throwing at each other.

"She's not in my hostage. She just with me," Sephiroth replied.

"Rynn, come on, hurry up!" Rane urged, gesturing at her sister. To her terror, Rynn looked at her, bit her lower lip, and turned to Sephiroth. "Rynn, what the hell are you doing?"

Cloud withdrew his sword and stood back.

"Let her go!" he shouted at Sephiroth.

"Wait a minute!" Rynn cried. "Cloud, don't! He's not –" She didn't finish her sentence. A hyena-like laughter echoed loudly throughout the whole forest. Rane met Cloud's eyes, and instantly, she knew he was thinking what she was thinking; that the laughter was that of someone whom they know. Before anyone could react any further, a grinning figure emerged from the forests on their right. Rane felt the blood draining from her cheeks, and she could feel the heavy sense of shock that fell upon them.

"Well, well, well," Shuyin drawled. "Look what we have here; a party!"

Rynn gasped. "Shuyin?" she snarled angrily.

Sephiroth merely lifted an eyebrow, and mildly said, "Why is everyone here?" And at that moment, Rane realized that the person who had cast the Bolt3 on Lynx wasn't Sephiroth – it was Shuyin.

"Looks like we've got ourselves some visitors. Any more surprises?" Seifer asked easily.

"Rynn, crush that bastard!" Lynx yelled, withdrawing her four-sided boomerang-like dagger. "Come on!"

"Oh, please, I won't even waste an ounce of my precious strength on this piece of shit," Rynn snorted, rolling her eyes.

Shuyin snapped angrily, "This isn't some sorority party! I'm here to –"

"Sephy, this is the bastard who's going to steal the Ultimate Sphere from you once you get it!" Rynn interrupted, turning to Sephiroth.

Rane and Lynx glanced at each other simultaneously, eyebrows lifted in a 'What-the-hell?' mode. _Sephy?_ Rane wondered silently. _What the heck? Did Sephiroth brainwash my sister or something?_

"You? Steal the Ultimate Sphere from Sephiroth?" Seifer scornfully asked Shuyin. He chortled. "Ha! In your wildest dreams!"

"Yeah, good luck trying to get it!" Rynn chimed in.

Rane couldn't stand it anymore. She covered her ears with both hands, and cried, "Stop it, everyone! No one is getting the Ultimate Sphere!"

At that moment, Shuyin had grabbed the chance to attack Sephiroth. Rynn screamed as Shuyin crashed into Sephiroth, and they both collapsed onto the ground. Both guys pulled out their swords simultaneously, and started violently attacking each other. Rynn was screaming, "Stop that!"

In one final, powerful swipe, Sephiroth slashed his Masamune sword at Shuyin, a burst of flames exploding from the blow, and Shuyin fell forward, weakened and bleeding.

Rane was too shocked to say anything when she saw her own sister running towards Sephiroth and asking him, her eyes full of concern, "Are you okay, Sephy?"

Rane was even more shocked to see Sephiroth giving her sister a reassuring smile and a nod. She felt faint. _This isn't happening. This is insane. Sephiroth and Rynn …it's impossible! Somebody wake me up from this nightmare!_ her mind was yelling. She saw Lynx running towards her brother, and the next thing she knew, there was a loud crack, and the ground started shaking. Rane stumbled, and Cloud grabbed her to support her.

"Oh my God! Earthquake on a mountain!" Rynn gasped, grabbing on to Sephiroth's arm.

Sephiroth was standing calmly, staring at the center of the vast clearing. He shook his head. "It's the Ultimate Sphere. It's been awakened by our vibrations …and its protector is rousing to fight off whoever who's standing on this ground." He turned to Rynn and smiled calmly. "This is it. When I defeat Omega Weapon, the protector of the Ultimate Sphere, it will give me the Ultimate Sphere."

To Rane's horror, Rynn smiled up at Sephiroth. The ground started shaking more violently now, and Rane had to hold on to Cloud's arm to support. Suddenly, the ground began to split open, and everyone lost their balance. Except Sephiroth, who was staring into the ground calmly, his Masamune sword in one hand. Cloud grabbed Rane's hand and started running off to the side, and she grimaced as she heard a horrifyingly loud roar from the depths of the opened ground.

"_Who dares awaken me from my sleep?" _a deep, menacing voice growled, sending more vibrations into the ground.

Sephiroth smiled, and in a flash, attacked the Omega Weapon with full force. The battle between them was a terrifyingly tough one, as everyone else watched in amazement.

In the midst of the battle, Lynx and Seifer ran over to where Rane and Cloud were standing.

"Quick, Rane, let's get into the Highwind! Who knows what would happen if Sephiroth defeated this guy – he'll probably explode!" Lynx cried urgently. But before anything else happened, Shuyin suddenly rose again, his eyes full of fury and rage, and without warning, he cast an incredibly powerful greenish magic – Ultima – at Sephiroth – but Rynn reacted quickly. She shoved Sephiroth, who was in the middle of fighting the Omega Weapon, and they both crashed into Rane. At that instant, everything happened so suddenly. Sephiroth, Rynn, Lynx, Seifer, and Rane managed to avert the powerful magic, but Cloud was standing right at the center point of where the magic would hit. The incredibly powerful magic hit him like a ton of bricks, draining almost all of his HP and instantly sending him into paralysis. Rane watched in stunned horror as Cloud collapsed to the shaking ground, unconscious.

"Cloud!" Rane screamed, struggling to her feet and running towards Cloud. But before she could reach him, Shuyin attacked her from behind. As Rane spun around to face Shuyin, she drew out her laser-blade. She relentlessly attacked Shuyin, her every slash representing every bit of revenge and hatred in her heart, and her final blow that instantly killed the already weakened Shuyin was her Ultima magic.

The Omega Weapon seemed to be roaring more furiously, sending so much vibrations through the ground the Rane could barely stand up as she and Lynx made their way towards where Cloud was lying unconscious. Sephiroth leapt into the air, and resumed attacking the horrible monster.

Lynx cried to her brother, "Help us here, Seifer, we have to get Cloud into the Highwind!"

"Yeesh! What the hell –" Seifer made a face and shook his head disagreeably, but he helped Lynx to lift the unconscious Cloud off the ground.

"Guys, wait!" Rynn cried out. "I – I can't leave Sephiroth here! Seifer! You're not leaving Sephy here, are you?"

"Of course not!" Seifer snapped. "I just have to get this dude on the Highwind."

Rane stared at her sister in stunned shock as Lynx and Seifer dragged Cloud into the Highwind. "Rynn, Sephiroth is going to destroy this monster any time now, and once he does, he's going to get the Ultimate Sphere. And when he _does_, he's going to be so incredibly powerful that we won't even stand the least bit of chance against him!" she screamed, over the roars and vibrations, right at her sister.

But Rynn stood there, staring back at her sister. She shook her head and said pleadingly, "Rane, please. Sephiroth isn't going to harm any of us. He didn't harm me, Rane, and you have to believe me! I can't leave him here!"

"He won't have any problems coping by himself," Rane snapped. She couldn't believe it. "Rynn, he's _not_ any ordinary guy, okay? He's just about the most violent person on the Planet!"

Rynn's eyes were tearing over. "No, he's not! That's where everyone has it wrong!" she cried. "Rane, I won't leave without him! If you go without him, then you're going without me too!"

Rane stared at her sister, dumbfounded, wondering if she was in some kind of a nightmare. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. First Shuyin, now Sephiroth. She shook her head, finally giving up.

"I can't believe you, Rynn," she seethed. "I'm going back to Highwind, and I'll tell Lynx to wait for you." With that, she spun on her heels and ran back to the Highwind.

As Rynn turned around, she saw Sephiroth delivering his last blow of his powerful sword, his face tensed in seriousness, and suddenly, the Weapon began to fall apart and the vibrations lessening.

"Sephiroth!" Rynn cried, running towards him.

Sephiroth smiled at her calmly as she approached him. Then, the Weapon rumbled a little, and finally gave in.

"_The person who can defeat me will be the proud owner of the Ultimate Sphere …"_ And with that, the Omega Weapon produced a large, shiny orb from its heart, and presented it to Sephiroth. As Sephiroth reached out to take it, the Weapon roared again, and the ground started vibrating more violently.

Sephiroth grabbed Rynn's hand and started running. "We have to get out of here; this thing is gonna blow to smithereens!" he shouted.

"We've got to get back to the Highwind!" Rynn cried as they ran into the forests. "There it is!" She pointed wildly at the hidden Highwind.

Lynx appeared at the deck as she rolled down a rope ladder. "Hurry up!" she yelled at them.

Rynn started climbing the ladder, and Sephiroth followed after her. They barely got into the deck safely when someone piloted the Highwind high up into the air just as the peak of Mount Gaea began to disintegrate.

Everyone stared in awe as the tallest mountain in the Southern Continent began to rumble and collapse, and then explode into gazillion bits, and as Rynn leaned back against Sephiroth, exhausted, she thought, _It's finally over._

***

_Later, on the way back to the coast of Western Continent …_

"What did you think you were doing, following that crazed villain?" Lynx demanded of her brother, who was calmly piloting the Highwind.

Seifer sighed. "Look, Lynx, I'm sorry you had to find out this way, okay?"

Lynx shook her head angrily, tears filling her eyes. "I'm your sister, Seifer. You used to tell me everything. What happened to that sister-brother relation we had? You knew we were after Sephiroth, but you didn't say a word to me! How could you keep _that _a secret?" she seethed, raising her voice angrily.

"Easy. I just keep my mouth shut," Seifer replied lightly.

Lynx couldn't remember the last time she was so mad at her brother. Even at a time like this, he could actually joke. She turned around angrily and stalked over to the edge of the cockpit, staring out the window. Seifer sighed, putting Highwind on autopilot, and walking up towards her.

"Look, kiddo, I'm really sorry, okay? But I knew you would never understand what Sephiroth and I are doing. You would never understand Sephiroth; everyone still thinks he's that evil villain who once wanted to take over the world and kill everyone for his own strength, but he's not. Even Rynn, who has been with him for a few days only, has seen past him. He's turned over a new leaf, Lynx, but no one would believe that. No one would _care _to believe that, except Rynn and I," Seifer said quietly, putting his hand on Lynx's shoulder. "Sephiroth only wanted to get the Ultimate Sphere; he had no intentions of harming anyone, Lynx. Trust me. I _know_ him; I've been along with him for more than a year."

Lynx glared at her brother. "So you knew about Shuyin too?"

"Shuyin?" Seifer knitted his eyebrows. "Heck, no way. Lynx, listen, I'm truly sorry about all this, okay? But right now, I think you're still deciding what to do with Sephiroth; whether you should listen to your own heart or to what I just told you."

Lynx said nothing for a moment. Then she exhaled. "You're right; I won't know what to do with Sephiroth. It's not in my place to say so. Rane's my friend, and so is Rynn, but they're both arguing. I'm not choosing sides, I'm going to stay neutral and wait until all this blows over."

Seifer smiled and ruffled her hair. "That's my sis."

She glared at his sideways. "Don't think I've forgiven you yet. I still can't believe you would keep that big a secret from me."

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I wouldn't dare think that," he said defensively, giving her a charming smile.

Despite her anger, Lynx smiled sweetly. "Well, there _is_ something that you can do to make me forgive you …" she said slowly.

Seifer looked at her suspiciously. "What is it? I don't like that smile on your face."

"What smile? I'm just being nice," Lynx said innocently. "Well, you see …Zell and I have been discussing …"

Seifer groaned and rolled his eyes. "Not again. I assume this has something to do with Zell?"

Lynx looked at him and raised an eyebrow innocently. "Why, yes. In fact, we've decided to …" she smiled happily, and added quickly, "Get married. And you gotta say yes for me to forgive you."

"Get _married?_" Seifer exploded, his face turning red. "What the _hell?_ Are you guys crazy?"

"Yes, crazy about each other," Lynx replied simply.

"No way!" Seifer snapped, his green eyes burning over. "Not in a million years! Not when I'm alive! Not when …" he trailed off when he saw Lynx's gray-blue eyes watering over. She was looking at him with those puppy eyes again, with that expression that she knew perfectly well always win him over. "Arrgh! Don't look at me like that!" he groaned.

Lynx said nothing as she lowered her head sadly.

Seifer peered at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Oh man …why Zell?" he groaned. "What have I done to deserve him as my brother-in-law?"

Lynx instantly brightened as she looked up at him, her eyes shining. "So you agree? You'll allow us to get married?"

"Married! Yeesh! You're still young!" Seifer scoffed.

"Well, we won't get married so soon, we'll just be engaged," Lynx replied, smiling up at him.

Seifer looked at her, then finally let out another big sigh, this time, it seems, much bigger than the one that she had heard last. So he _did_ really have a pair of huge lungs.

"Alright, alright, I give up," he grumbled. "You win. I won't stop you both from …" he gagged. " …getting engaged."

"Yay!" Lynx cried happily, throwing her arms around her brother's neck and smothering him with kisses. "Thank you, thank you so much! You're the greatest brother in the world!"

***

_Meanwhile …_

Sephiroth and Rynn approached Rane, who was sitting next to Cloud's unconscious body.

"Rane," Sephiroth said.

Rane turned and looked at him for a moment. Rynn held her breath, half-expecting her sister to start yelling at Sephiroth, or even worse, attacking him. "Good to see that you're both safe," she said.

Sephiroth exchanged a glance with Rynn, who nodded for him to continue. "Listen …I've got Restore materias, and maybe I could help cure Cloud."

Rane's eyes watered a little as she looked at him. "Look, you've done enough damage, okay? Just go. I've already tried using my cure magic on him and just about everything else, but nothing works," she said, her voice quivering.

Rynn felt her heart crashing to the ground when she saw how dejected her sister was. She stepped forward.

"Rane, Sephiroth's only trying to help," she ventured. "He says the Ultima that Shuyin used had some kind of combined materia to it, and to cure Cloud, we'll have to use combined restorative items."

Rane said nothing, turning away as she stared down at Cloud. She wasn't sure if she should believe Sephiroth, but she trusted her sister with all her heart, and she would do anything to revive Cloud – even to entrust him in Sephiroth's hands. But she had no choice; she couldn't let him lay unconscious like that.

She stepped aside to allow Sephiroth to examine Cloud, and Rynn pulled her sister into a hug. Despite her worries about Cloud, Rane mustered a faint smile at her sister.

"I'm glad to see you again, Rynn. I was really worried," she whispered quietly.

Rynn hugged her sister tightly. "I'm so happy to see you too. But I'm okay."

Sephiroth was combining some items and casting them onto Cloud. He cast a purple magic, and then straightened up, looking over at Rane. "He'll be fine, but he's going to be in coma for a few days. Don't worry, he'll definitely wake up," Sephiroth told her quietly.

Rane looked up at him, unsure to believe him or not, but she said quietly, "Thank you."

Sephiroth nodded and took a step closer. "Look …I apologize for what happened back at Mount Gaea. I didn't know you or Cloud or any of your friends, in that matter, were going to show up. I mean, I kind of expected Cloud to stop me from getting the Ultimate Sphere, but …believe me please, I never mean to harm anyone." He withdrew a shiny orb; the Ultimate Sphere. "This sphere …it can be separated to be given to different people. If you'll allow and accept it, I'd like to offer you and your friends, including Rynn and Cloud, an equal amount of this sphere's power."

Rane didn't know what to say, or do. Rynn touched her arm, and said, "Accept it, Rane. It's not like it will do us any harm."

Sephiroth looked at her and nodded. "Rynn's right. After all this, I think all of us here each deserve an equal amount of this sphere."

Rane looked away. "You were the one who defeated the protector of this sphere, and you deserve to keep it," she said quietly.

"Yes, but I'm offering parts of it to you guys, mainly because I owe it to everyone here," Sephiroth replied.

Rane was silent for a long time. Then she nodded slowly. "Alright, I'll accept your offer."

"There're six of us altogether, so I will divide it in six equal parts," Sephiroth said, gently touching the shiny orb. "Once you hold and keep it, it will never part from you; the sphere will infuse itself with your spirit and soul and body." When he lifted his hand, a part of the shiny, gaseous orb was lifted too, and he held it out towards Rane. "Take it, and treasure it."

Rane hesitated for a moment, then took it, and said, "Thank you."

Sephiroth did the same thing twice more, handing the second part to Rynn, who held it close to her heart, and the third to Cloud. He placed the part of Ultimate Sphere on Cloud's chest. Then he turned back to Rane.

"Thank you for giving me a chance; for believing in me," he said quietly before he left the deck with Rynn.

Rane lowered herself next to Cloud again, feeling the sphere infusing into her body, her heart, her spirit. As she gazed down at Cloud, watching the way his sphere infused in his body, she thought to herself if she was crazy for trusting in someone like Sephiroth – the rival who had tried to kill Cloud several times ago. But Sephiroth's words, _Thank you for giving me a chance …for believing in me …_played in her mind over and over again. Maybe Rynn was right about him; maybe he _was _a changed person.

Rane heard footsteps on the deck, and she looked up to see her sister approaching her. "Hey," Rynn said.

Rane smiled faintly. "What are you doing here? I thought you went with Sephiroth."

Rynn lowered herself and sat next to Rane. "Well …I just came to talk to you. There's something I need to let you know, and …I know you're not going to like this."

Rane looked at her sister silently, then she said, "I know what you're going to say, Rynn. You're going to tell me to give Sephiroth a chance."

Rynn gazed at Rane, then nodded. "That's right," she said quietly. She reached out and held Rane's cold hand. "Rane, I love you with all my heart. You're the only family I have left." Her eyes watered over. "I know we've been through this before, when I first met Shuyin. But …Rane …Sephiroth is different. He's not the person everyone thought he was. He doesn't harm anyone anymore. I mean, look at me, Rane – he could've hurt me, or even kill me, when he captured me, but he didn't. He's a totally different person …he really has a good heart, Rane, I just want you to see that, please."

Rane said nothing. She didn't know why her sister always has to fall for the bad guys. But she thought of Rynn's words, that she was the only family Rynn had left, and she knew how true it was. They only had each other; there was no one else in the world. She loved Rynn too much to see her being troubled by the fact that Rane wouldn't accept the person she loved, even if it was someone like Sephiroth. She let out a small sigh. "I'm not objecting you both anymore, Rynn."

Rynn gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Rane." She hugged her sister. "Thank you."

***

_Back on the coast of Western Continent …_

Lynx was the first to jump out of the Highwind. She gave a happy squeal when she saw her boyfriend waiting on the beach, along with the rest of their friends. She ran across the sand and threw her arms around him happily. "Zell! I'm so happy to see you!" she said cheerfully.

Zell grinned and kissed her nose. "Yeah, but you have a hell lot of explanation to do."

She smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, hon, but we'll talk about it later. Guess what? Seifer agrees to let us engage!"

Zell's eyes brightened. "Really? Man, that's fantastic!" He hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek.

Vincent, Tifa, and Tidus were walking towards them. "Man, what did you think you were doing, stealing the Highwind like that?" Vincent complained.

"What do you mean, steal? Rane and I were only borrowing it!" Lynx said innocently.

Zell couldn't help laughing as he pulled her closer to him.

Rynn was climbing down from the Highwind with Sephiroth, Seifer, and Rane. Sephiroth and Seifer were supporting the unconscious Cloud as they walked. Tidus stared at them.

"Is that who I think it is?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh my God, it's – him! It's Sephiroth!" Tifa gasped.

Lynx sighed. "Don't panic, guys."

Tifa looked at her. "What do you mean, don't panic? What is _he_ doing here?"

"Ask Rynn and Seifer," Lynx said.

"What's wrong with Cloud?" Vincent asked.

"He got attacked by Shuyin's Ultima-plus magic," Lynx told them.

"Shuyin?" Tifa asked in shock. "What –"

"Long story. Come on, let's help them get Cloud into the inn. Then I'll fill you guys in with all the details," Lynx said hurriedly, rushing over to Rynn and Rane.

Rane smiled a little when she saw Tidus approaching her. "Hey," Tidus greeted, hugging her tightly. "Glad to see you're okay."

She nodded. "Yes, we're all okay. Except Cloud. He's still in coma," she replied anxiously.

Tidus put a comforting arm around her. "It's okay, he'll come around soon. Come on, let's go in."

Later, Rane stayed with Cloud in the room while everyone left for the beach. She sighed as she plopped down on the seat next to his bed. He looked so peaceful, as if he were sleeping, and although Sephiroth had assured her that he would wake up in the next few days, she couldn't help worrying. She was terrified that she would never see those passionate blue-green eyes looking at her again.

Rane tenderly brushed his blond hair off his face, studying his sharp, perfect features. She gazed at his straight, perfect nose, his full, sensuous mouth, his strong jaw …and her heart squeezed tightly. All this time, he was right in front of her, yet she never noticed him the way she should have until it was too late. She felt guilty sitting here looking out for Cloud, instead of reuniting with her boyfriend. But she knew in her heart that she couldn't leave Cloud like this.

Exhaling softly, she put her head down on his muscular arm and closed her eyes, feeling the exhaustion washing over her like a tidal wave. Soon, she slept, with her head on the crook of his smooth, strong arm.

***

_Later …_

The door unlocked, and someone entered the room. Rane awoke with a start, and looked up to see Tidus entering the room.

"Hey," he said, giving her a faint smile. "How's Cloud doing?"

Rane looked at him, then sighed quietly. "He's still unconscious," she said softly. "But his breathing is regulating, and I guess that's a good sign."

Tidus came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be alright, Rane." He lowered his head and kissed her forehead, then hugged her to his side. "Anyway, I came to tell you that we're heading out for dinner …are you coming along?"

Rane hesitated as she gazed at Cloud. She really didn't want to leave Cloud by himself, but she didn't want to leave Tidus either. Her eyes watered over. _What should I do?_ she asked herself silently. "I …I'm not feeling very hungry. You guys can go ahead without me," she said quietly, gazing up at him.

Tidus looked at her for a moment, then said gently, "You haven't eaten since this morning, Rane. You missed lunch, and at least, just get something to eat. If you don't eat …" He looked away. "Then you won't have strength to keep an eye on Cloud," he finished quietly.

Rane felt her heart twisting painfully when she saw Tidus. _How could you do this to him …? He's never even complained once about you being with Cloud,_ a voice inside her head chastised her. She stared away. "I …" she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Tidus pushed a strand of her chestnut hair over her shoulder and touched her cheek tenderly. "It's okay, then. I'll get some takeaways for you."

Rane looked up at Tidus, feeling ever so wronged. _I should really be punished,_ she thought as she barely mustered a faint smile. "Thanks, Tidus."

Tidus smiled a little, and kissed her. "Don't wear yourself out, Rane. He'll be fine, trust me. Oh, by the way, I've got a blitzball tournament in three days. You gonna come?"

Rane hesitated. She couldn't promise him, because if Cloud wasn't awake by then, she wouldn't leave him. "I'll see about it, Tidus," she said lightly.

Tidus looked at her, saying nothing, then nodded.

"Alright. See you." He turned and walked out of the room quietly, leaving Rane feeling more crushed than ever. She felt so guilty, so full of remorse. Tidus hadn't done anything to deserve the way that she was treating him. He hadn't done anything to deserve a girl like her …a girl who can't keep her love for him. _If I really loved him, it doesn't matter how long he's gone, or how much I thought he was dead …I'll still love him no matter what happens. But …two years has passed …and it is as if those feelings had been erased and replaced by fresh new ones for …Cloud …_ Rane gazed at Cloud's sleeping face, a tear rolling down her cheek. _How could something so innocent and simple, turn out to be something so painful and complicated?_

Rane shook her head slowly, letting her hair cascade down her shoulders. She placed her hand tenderly over Cloud's hand, and whispered softly, "Do you see what you're doing to me …? I feel like I can't go on without you …. Yet every time I'm with you, I think of Tidus …and every time I'm with Tidus, I think of you. Tell me, what should I do?" She smiled mirthlessly. "To make matters worse, you don't even know how I feel for you, Cloud. And I don't know how to let you know …" she trailed off, her mind picking snatches of reminiscences of her past with Cloud.

_She remembered the first time she met him at Seventh Heaven, Tifa's bar, she had thought he was some kind of egoistic jerk and had kept her distance from him._

_She was a bartender trainee then, and she had recently gotten a job at her cousin Tifa's Seventh Heaven in Midgar. Tifa had coached and trained her. Rane's traineeship lasted three months, and after that, she was a full-fledged bartender and part time manager. The first week of her new position, when she was still busy learning to train new trainees and managing the bar, Cloud Strife had walked into the bar with several other friends. Rane remembered she had told the new trainee to serve their newcomers, and went to fix drinks for other customers. _

_The trainee, Sophie, returned and said, "Rane, that spiky-head guy insists on having you taking his order."_

_Rane had been irritated. She shook her head. "I'm fixing these drinks for other customers, Sophie. Tell him to order, or get lost."_

"_But –" Sophie stopped when she saw the look on Rane's face. She turned and went back to the guys. _

_Rane took the drinks she had made and slid them across the counter to some other customers. Just as she was about to turn around and head into the backroom, she heard a voice saying, "You're new here."_

_Rane stopped, and turned around slowly to see the spiky-head guy standing across the counter. She gave him an annoyed look. "I'm not. I've been training here for three months."_

"_You're not training anymore, are you? You seem to be running the business," he had said easily._

"_I am," Rane had replied shortly, starting to turn away._

"_Hey, wait a minute. I haven't ordered my drink yet," he said._

_Rane looked at him with a frown. "Didn't Sophie take your order?"_

"_She did. But I insisted on getting direct service from you," Cloud had said, grinning._

_Rane's face turned red. "I'm busy. I've got two other trainees to take your order, but you refused, so you can either get lost, or get lost." _

_Cloud had seemed amused instead of offended. "Well, can't you fix me a drink? I don't think Tifa would be very happy to find out that you rejected her best customer."_

_Rane almost scoffed in his face, but she didn't. Instead, she decided to just take down his order and fix him a drink to get him out of her face. "What do you want?" she asked shortly._

"_Your name," Cloud replied simply. "Tifa should really introduce nametags here. Maybe you could suggest that to her."_

_Rane glared at him. "I bet that would've made the best suggestion ever," she retorted. "Well? Are you getting a drink or not?"_

"_Only if you let me buy you a drink too," Cloud replied._

_She couldn't believe how annoying he was. Rane put her hands down on the counter. "Look, mister –"_

"_Cloud. I'm Cloud Strife," he interrupted with a friendly smile._

_Rane glared at him, feeling like pulling his hair out. "Whatever," she snapped. "I don't care if your name is Heaven or Thunder or Dirt – I don't have time for your games; I've got a lot of things to do."_

"_And a lot of trainees too," Cloud added with a grin. "Why don't you take a break, relax, and have a drink with me? This would be a good opportunity for those trainees to learn better."_

_She looked at him, exasperated, then let out an exhale and counted to three. "Okay, fine. But after the drink, I hope you'll leave me alone," she said abruptly._

_Cloud beamed. "Sure. Double vodka on the rocks, please," he said. _

_Rane turned her back to him and fixed the drink for him, and a Blue Lagoon for herself. She had told the trainees to run the place while she joined him at the counter._

"_So, you haven't told me your name," Cloud prodded._

"_It's Rane." _

"_Rane …" he had smiled. "That's a pretty name. It matches with mine; see, Cloud and Rane? It's a perfect match."_

_It was all Rane could do to stop herself from standing up and pounding his spiky hair flat. "Fantastic," she muttered._

"_What do you do then, besides working here?" Cloud asked pleasantly._

_Rane was quiet for a moment. "I was a mercenary …until my master died when the Sector 6 plate was destroyed. So I decided to lay low, and I got a job at Seventh Heaven."_

"_You were a mercenary? That's pretty cool …but you seem quite young. How old are you?"_

"_I'm turning seventeen."_

_Cloud had looked at her in surprise. "Man, you are young. What made you become a mercenary?" _

_Rane said nothing, thoughts returning to her mind. "I want to be able to protect myself," she had said quietly. "Now that President Shin-Ra is dead, and his son Rufus is taking over …you never know what may happen. I want to be ready for any disasters."_

_Cloud looked at her carefully. "That's true. You never know," he had said quietly. "I'm a mercenary too. I lead Avalanche. You heard of Sephiroth?"_

_She had smiled bitterly. "Who hasn't, living in a world like this?"_

_Cloud nodded slowly. "He's my rival. He's the reason I went along with the Avalanche group."_

_Rane had turned to him in stunned surprise, speechless for a long moment, and it was the first time that she met him straight in the eyes, and saw those brilliant Mako eyes. She suddenly realized it. "Soldier …you were in Soldier, weren't you?" she asked, knitting her eyebrows. _

_Cloud had smiled mirthlessly. "You could say that."_

_She was staring into his eyes, as if captured by the mesmerizing gleam. "Your eyes …they're Mako eyes …"_

_He had gazed back at her, saying nothing. Suddenly, Tifa's voice interrupted them. "Cloud! You're hitting on my business partner!" she complained._

_Rane had gotten up, gave Tifa a quick smile, and left in haste. _

Thinking back now, Rane recalled that after several times of visiting the bar, she had gradually got to know Cloud better.

She smiled a little, now, as she gazed down at Cloud. _We've come such a long way. I was only sixteen then …I've learnt so much, over these four years. _

"So you see …that's why you have to wake up, Cloud," she said softly. "Because I don't want to keep only memories …I want to keep you by my side. Besides, we still have that vacation in Costa Del Sol, remember? I promised I'll come along …and I will, no matter what. As long as you're next to me …" The tears filled her eyes as she gently brushed his hair aside. " …everything would be perfect."


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_Two days later …_

"So, have you decided our engagement party?" Zell asked quizzically.

Lynx smiled, flushing a little. She still couldn't believe they were really getting married. "I don't know. We'll decide once we get back to Planet."

"Aw, that'll be ages still!" Zell complained. "I wanna know now!"

Lynx laughed, and fluffed his hair, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Don't be so impatient. At least we still have each other."

Zell smiled and hugged her. "You're right. As long as you're with me, I can wait forever."

Lynx looked up at him, and smiled, thanking God for giving her such a wonderful boyfriend. "You're so sweet," she said softly.

Zell turned to her, and smiled. "Hey, any guy would turn mushy if they have a girlfriend like you," he replied. "Though no other guys besides me can do that …"

She laughed, swatting him playfully on the arm. "Don't be silly."

"I can't help it if I'm jealous," Zell protested. He looked as if he suddenly remembered something. "Oh, by the way, we're going to visit Mom when we get back to Planet. She lives in Balamb City, and I haven't told her the good news yet."

Lynx smiled. "That would be great."

"So have you decided how many kids we're going to have? I hope you're thinking more than a dozen."

Lynx almost choked. She ended up laughing instead, slapping his arm. "Zell!" she scolded playfully, her face turning red. "Don't say that! We're not even married yet!"

Zell ducked from her slap. "What? I was just planning for the future. Like, how big a house we would need …"

"Hey, guys!" a familiar shout rang across the beach.

Lynx turned to see Rynn and Sephiroth walking towards them. She waved back at them. Rynn approached them with a big smile. "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh nothing …just discussing our wedding plans," Zell said nonchalantly.

Rynn's eyes twinkled as she held Sephiroth's arm. "Really? Gee, what a coincidence …" She looked over at Sephiroth and smiled mischievously. "Weren't we doing just about the same thing?"

Sephiroth smiled. "That's right."

Lynx and Zell stared at them in shock, eyes wide, jaws open. "What?" they cried in unison.

Rynn blushed as she smiled. "Yeah …well, I know we haven't known each other for long …"

"Love at first sight," Sephiroth added simply. "What for waiting?"

Lynx was grinning from ear-to-ear. "Oh my God, that's fantastic! Congratulations!" she cried, throwing her arms around Rynn.

Zell was shaking his head, but he grinned as he extended a hand to Sephiroth. "Congrats, man."

Sephiroth smiled. "Thanks."

"We _so_ have to have a double wedding! It would be the best thing ever!" Lynx gushed.

Rynn grinned. "That's the best idea I've ever heard. You're a genius, Lynx Almasy."

Lynx returned her grin, and placed a hand on her chest proudly. "Just call me Lynx Dincht-Almasy."

***

_Later …_

"_Married?_" Rane stared at her sister in confounded shock.

Rynn nodded sheepishly. "That's right …"

"Please tell me you're joking, Rynn," Rane said, still dumbfounded.

"No, Rane …I'm being serious." She hesitated. "Look, I know I haven't known him for long –"

"Damn right!" Rane exploded suddenly. "Rynn – going out with him is one thing. _Marrying_ him is another! You don't even know him!"

"Yes, but I know that we both love each other," Rynn replied quietly.

Rane exhaled exasperatedly. "Rynn, you said the _exact_ same thing about Shuyin, but at least you didn't try to kill me by telling me you're getting married to him! I mean, after what happened with Shuyin …don't you think you should be more careful?"

Rynn's eyes darkened. "I know what I'm doing, Rane, and I know that he's completely different from Shuyin."

"Rynn, that still doesn't mean you can rush things!" Rane said, almost pleadingly. "I know you love …Sephiroth; but –"

"But what, Rane?" Rynn snapped, shaking her head at her sister. "At least I have enough sense to let the guy that I'm in love with know how I feel for him!" she blurted out.

Rane's jaw fell open in shock, and her eyes filled with hurt. "That's not fair, Rynn," she replied, tears filling her eyes as her lower lip trembled.

Rynn instantly felt bad. "Rane, I'm sorry, it slipped out –" She reached out and gingerly touched her sister's arm.

Rane recoiled as if she had been scalded with boiling hot water. "Don't touch me!" she snapped. "I can't believe you said that to me, Rynn. How could you? It's not like I asked for it!" As she turned around and ran off, Rynn hurried after her.

"Rane, wait!" she cried.

Someone appeared from the corner, and Rane ran into him. She looked up through her teary eyes and saw Tidus looking down at her in concern.

"Rane? What's wro –" Before he could complete the sentence, Rane covered her mouth with one hand, and ran off, leaving Tidus staring after her, flabbergasted. Rynn fell into step next to him, panting, her face full of remorse. "What happened?" Tidus asked.

Rynn shook her head dejectedly. "I said something that I knew I shouldn't have said."

Tidus looked at her. "What was it? She looked really upset."

Rynn exhaled slowly. "I told her Sephiroth and I are …getting married." She saw the shock on Tidus' face, and went on. "She wasn't exactly jumping at the idea, and …well, I said something really mean to her." She didn't bother to continue, because Tidus was really the last person who should be listening to this.

But he only shook his head. "Why don't you go after her and apologize? You know she'll forgive you easily."

Rynn bit her lower lip doubtfully. "Well …I don't know."

"Come on. You don't want her to be any more upset than she already is, do you? We all know she hasn't been at her best lately, what with Cloud's condition." Tidus went on.

Rynn sighed finally. "You're right …I really should apologize to her, and smack myself in the head a few times."

Tidus chuckled. "We all tend to say the wrong things at times, Rynn. Just go talk to her."

Rynn nodded, and gave him a small smile. "I'll see you later, then." She ran off in the direction that her sister had crossed. She found her sister sitting in a dark corner near the beach, her arms wrapped around her knees as she sobbed into her arms. Rynn felt so sad seeing how depressed Rane was. She walked up to her, and sat down.

"Rane …" Rynn began hesitantly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I was just …" she paused. "I hate seeing you like this, Rane, it makes me really sad inside. It doesn't matter how happy I am with my life, whenever I see you like this, it doesn't make me feel any better at all."

"I'm sorry to be the one crushing your happiness," Rane said flatly.

"No! That's not what I mean. Please, just listen me out, okay?" Rynn pleaded. "Rane, you're like part of me too, you know? When you're happy, I'm happy, and when you're not, I'm not. You've been so down lately, it breaks my heart seeing you like this. Don't you think we all haven't noticed that? We love you, and we care about you, Rane." She took a deep breath. "How long are you going to stay like this? You're never going to be at peace until you solve this problem, Rane. What difference does it make whether Cloud's conscious or not, if you don't decide to tell him and Tidus both the truth? At least, tell Tidus that you want to break it up with him."

Rane looked up at her sister, her face streaked with tears. "I can't, Rynn. Do you know how guilty I feel all the time? I feel so wrong, doing this to Tidus when he hasn't done anything to deserve this. Don't you see? I can't tell him. I …I just can't. He'll be so …hurt," she sobbed.

Rynn felt her heart breaking. She placed an arm around her sister and hugged her. "Rane, if you don't tell, then I will," she said quietly.

Rane turned to Rynn in shock. "I'd rather tell him myself, Rynn," she said. "It's even worse if you tell him."

Rynn looked at her sister. "Then do me a favor and tell him, Rane."

***

_Next evening …_

_I still can't do it, _Rane thought to herself, anxiously fidgeting with her ponytail. She sighed, stood up, and headed to the window, staring outside. _No matter what Rynn or Lynx or anyone in that matter says …It isn't the same. I can't just break up with Tidus without giving him a proper reason. What am I supposed to say, 'Sorry, Tidus, but I think it's better if we break up, because I'm in love with Cloud for quite some time now?' It's absurd!_

She glanced over her shoulder, where Cloud lay still, pale as a ghost. It has been almost three days now, and he still hasn't stir one bit. Rane turned back towards the window, and pushed her hair over her shoulder. _How did I get into this mess?_

She must have stood there for quite a while, because she actually witnessed the sun being swallowed up completely by the horizon. She turned with a sigh, and was about to head into the shower when she suddenly heard her name being spoken.

"Rane …"

Rane spun around, eyes wide, her heart beating furiously. Cloud was straightened up in a sitting position. "Cloud!" she cried as she dashed to his bedside. "Cloud, oh my God, you're finally awake!" She threw her arms around him happily in a quick hug.

Cloud looked at her and smiled. "Wow, that was some affection."

Rane blushed as she gazed at him. "I'm just happy to see that you finally came around," she said. "You were in coma for three days."

Cloud shook his head. "It's been that long? What …happened?"

Rane hesitated. "A lot of things," she said briefly. "Anyway, I'll tell you about it all later." She smiled. "Right now, I'm still in shock – I can't believe you're finally awake. I was so …worried."

Cloud regarded her with his aqua eyes, and smiled gently. "I'm sorry to worry you so much, Rane." He took a deep breath and exhaled heavily. "I can't believe after being unconscious for three days, I'm still feeling tired and weak."

"That's okay. I can cure you back to perfect health in no time," Rane assured with a wide smile.

Cloud chuckled, not taking his eyes off her, as if it was the first time that he ever saw her. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was soon interrupted.

The door flung open. They both turned to see Tidus and Rynn entering the room. "Hey babe, we're ready to –" Tidus stopped abruptly when he saw Cloud.

"Cloud!" Rynn gasped. She hurried over to the bedside. "You're finally awake!"

Cloud smiled thinly. "Hello, Rynn."

"He just awoke like, two minutes before you guys came in," Rane informed them, smiling at her sister.

Tidus said to Cloud, "Hey, man, glad to see you're back."

Cloud nodded. "Can't believe I was out for three days."

"Anyway, we're all just heading out," Tidus said, then he turned to Rane. "We came in to tell Rane that we're ready to go."

Rane stopped and looked at them quizzically. "Go …?" she asked slowly.

Rynn looked at her, her eyes wide, as if she had been dreading to see that Rane didn't know what Tidus was talking about.

Tidus said simply, "My first season blitzball tournament, Rane, remember?"

_Blitzball?_ For a moment, Rane was lost. But then she suddenly remembered. _Oh no …Tidus' blitzball tournament! How could I forget? No wonder he's wearing his blitzball outfit, duh!_ She mentally smacked herself in the face."Um …no, I mean, yeah, I remembered you telling me about the tournament."

Tidus nodded and smiled. "So, you guys coming?"

Cloud shook his head apologetically. "I don't think I can make it. You'd think after three days of sleeping I'd be pumping with energy, but instead, I'm feeling all drained of energy. I need some rest. Sorry, man."

"Are you sure? But everyone's going! You're not going to stay here alone, are you?" Rynn asked, frowning.

Rane was silent. "Well …I'll stay here with Cloud. He won't be alone, then," she said lightly.

Rynn opened her mouth to say something, then thought better of it. Out of the corner of her eyes, she peered at Tidus.

Tidus gazed at Rane for a moment, then smiled faintly. "Alright then. Well, we have to run, 'cos I gotta be there early for the warm-ups and strategies lecturing."

Rane nodded and gave him a small smile. "Okay."

"See you both later," Tidus said, dropping a kiss on her cheek.

"Bye!" Rynn called out cheerfully as she headed out of the room with Tidus.

As Rane watched them leave the room, she couldn't help experiencing the familiar mixed emotions. _I've done it. Tidus is going to hate me for the rest of my life._

***

Sephiroth was waiting for her in front of the hotel like he had said he would. He saw Rynn approaching and smiled.

"Hey! Sorry to keep you waiting," Rynn apologized breathlessly.

"Cloud's snapped out of his coma?" he asked.

Rynn widened her eyes and looked at him in surprise. "What – how did you know?" she gasped as they started walking.

Sephiroth took her hand in his, and smiled again. "Telepathic ability. Born with the gift."

Rynn peered at him suspiciously. "Telepathy? So you can read my mind too?"

He shook his head and chuckled as they walked on. "Unfortunately, no. Only Cloud's. And it's not exactly mind-reading …it's more like …" He pursed his lips, pondering for the right word. " …psychic sense, where I can sometimes sense him, sense him feelings and well …things like that …you know …" Sephiroth glanced at Rynn and smiled dryly. "It's not exactly a gift. Cloud …it's like he's my clone; only he looks different, acts different …and all that. But we're identical in some ways. After all, we both borne the Jenova cells with success."

Rynn was enthralled by what Sephiroth had said. "Wow …that's amazing."

Sephiroth smiled at her reaction. "Don't worry, it's not anything bad. I learnt to live with it, anyway. Besides, I think Cloud has the same psychic sense, too."

"Really?" Rynn asked. Then she suddenly thought of something. "Oh my God …I just remembered something." Her eyes twinkled with excitement.

Sephiroth lifted an eyebrow. "Am I allowed to know about it?" he asked mildly.

"That time when we went to Nibelheim, Cloud had a strange fit-like thingy, and he was in coma for a couple of days. Rane told me once that when you're somewhere nearby, Cloud sometimes has this weird fits going on. Is that your doing?"

Sephiroth was silent for a moment as they walked on. Then he said, "Cloud is a very complicated person, you know. Remember how I told you he and this other dude Zack escaped from Hojo's laboratory? Well, Zack was the one who had taken care of Cloud while they were on their way to Midgar, because Cloud was mentally very weak at that time. When Zack was killed, Cloud, being psychologically unstable, assumed Zack's identity. He went on to Midgar himself, and he believed that he was living in Zack's world, or more accurately, Zack's past. But it was all an illusion …and he soon found out because I showed him the truth." He paused to take a deep breath. For the next few minutes, he was silent, then he went on. "Cloud went through a tough time trying to figure out who he was. Anyway, what Rane told you is somewhat right – Cloud and I have this strange psychic thing whenever we're close to one another …and during the time I was in Nibelheim, I saw past him; I saw his thoughts …and I think that's why he had that fit you were talking about."

Rynn was listening to her boyfriend attentively.

Sephiroth turned to her and asked mildly, "You don't know that Cloud's been in love with your sister these past three, or almost four, years, do you?"

Rynn stared at him in shock, unable to believe what she has just heard. _All this time …Cloud's in love with Rane, and she doesn't know? _"Three years? Are you serious?" she gaped.

Sephiroth smiled wryly and nodded. "I take it your sister doesn't know either. He's in love with her, Rynn. He just can't bring himself to tell her."

Rynn couldn't believe it. _I was right about him!_ She started grinning stupidly. "That's a fantastic news!" she cried.

Sephiroth turned to her, an eyebrow raised. "Fantastic? Why?" he asked quizzically. "Doesn't Rane have a boyfriend …that Tidus guy?"

Rynn waved a hand dramatically. "It doesn't matter." She grabbed his arm excitedly. "She's in love with Cloud, Sephy. She just doesn't know what to do about it!"

Sephiroth looked at her suspiciously. "Is there …something on your complex mind?"

"We have to get them together!"

"I knew you were going to say that." Sephiroth chuckled.

"Well? What do you think?" Rynn demanded.

Sephiroth exhaled, and shook his head slowly. "We're not getting involved in their love triangle, Rynn. It could end up being an even bigger mess."

Rynn stared at Sephiroth as if he was a lunatic. "But that's the point!" she protested. "Rane and Cloud love each other, but they don't even have a clue, and they don't have the guts or chance to tell each other! We're going to change that, Sephy!"

Sephiroth sighed. "Rynn, I don't think your sister would be very happy if you mess things up for her. What do you expect to do, tell Tidus that Rane's in love with Cloud?"

"W-ell, no …" Rynn mused for a moment, racking her brain to come up with a bright scheme, but she was at a dead end. Finally, she sighed exasperatedly. "I hate it when I have to admit to other people that I'm wrong."

Sephiroth grinned and pulled her close to him. "Aw, don't be like that. So I'm one of those 'other people' now, aren't I?"

Rynn smiled. "Well …no. You're someone very, very special. To me."

Sephiroth suddenly stopped, and turned to face her. "So are you to me," he said quietly, and lowered his head to meet his lips with hers in a passionate kiss.

***

_In the meantime …_

"I see you're still folding those little cranes," Cloud remarked as he got out of the shower, fully clothed, but his hair still dripping wet. Rane had just finished letting him on all the details of what happened back at Mount Gaea before he decided taking a shower.

Rane looked up at Cloud as she continued shaping the little pieces of colored papers. She smiled at him. "Yeah. I'm going to put all these cranes into a glass bottle when I'm finished. It'll look pretty."

Cloud smiled as he sat down on the bed next to her. "I really admire your patience. I think if I were to fold those little things, it would take me like, an hour to get the first one right, fifty-five minutes to get the second one right …" he trailed off. "It'd take me forever to fold a handful of the cranes."

Rane laughed. "It's not that difficult. You get the hang of it after a while."

Cloud nodded. "Sure, if you have smaller and more delicate hands than mine." He flexed his strong fingers. "Mine are like elephant's feet. I can't hold anything properly without dropping it, let alone folding these tiny things."

Rane shook her head and grinned. "Come on, you're exaggerating."

Cloud looked at her, and chuckled. "So, is this why you're staying instead of going to Tidus' blitzball tournament?" he asked mildly. "To fold these cranes?"

Rane was quiet for a moment. Then she turned to him and smiled lightly. "Sort of. And to keep you company, too. I don't favor the idea of my best bud hanging around by himself because he's too weak to join the others."

Cloud made a face. "Now you're making me sound like an old man. Didn't I tell you not to get stuck with that idea?"

Rane laughed. "I'm not. I was being serious, you know."

He tugged her ponytail playfully. "I know. I was just kidding." He let out a huge sigh as he plopped back against the headboard of the bed and closed his eyes. "You know …I was just wondering. What exactly happened to Sephiroth?"

Rane glanced at him briefly, then sighed a little. "He's marrying my sister."

Cloud looked at her, and laughed, shaking his head. "You know, that's a pretty funny thought. Sephiroth and Rynn …"

Rane stared at him, pausing in the midst of folding the cranes. "Did you think I was joking?"

Cloud stopped abruptly, and his eyes widened. "You can't be serious. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I don't know. Mainly because I'm still having a hard time believing, or even accepting it," Rane replied flatly.

Cloud gaped at her, flabbergasted, then he took a deep breath. "What –" He paused, as if still having problems registering what Rane had just told him. "_How_ did it happen?"

Rane shook her head desolately. "I don't know. But …" she hesitated. "As much as I hate to admit, Cloud …he seems to have changed. I mean …he _did_ give split the Ultimate Sphere with us. Gave it to me, Rynn, Lynx, Seifer, you …" She sighed. "I really don't know what to think anymore, Cloud."

Cloud was silent for a moment. _Is that why his energy waves seem to be different now …?_ He hadn't noticed it before, but five years ago, when he was still fighting in Avalanche, he had sensed Sephiroth as often as he breathes. During that time, he could feel an unimaginably strong power surging through him, and …thinking back now, he wondered if that power had been Sephiroth's hatred and revenge. But now, the surge of power was gone, although he could sense Sephiroth growing stronger. Cloud was starting to wonder if he was going crazy, but now he knew he wasn't. Sephiroth was still there, and he was more powerful than ever, but …maybe what Rane said was true. Maybe he _did_ change, turn over a new leaf. _Whatever. _

Rane was looking at him with an eyebrow raised. Apparently, she seemed to have been studying him for quite some time now.

Cloud shook his head, as if to clear away the thoughts from his mind. "If Rynn is really sure about marrying him, then let her be, Rane. She's not a kid anymore; she can take care of herself."

"It's not that I think she's a kid, Cloud," Rane replied, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'm just concerned. I mean, it's not even a week since what happened with …Shuyin, and, well …she's suddenly decided to get married."

Cloud shrugged. "They're getting engaged first, anyway." He turned to her. "Don't worry about it, Rane."

Rane smiled a little. "I can't _not_ worry about her …she's my sister, the only family I have left, and …if anything happens to her, I don't know how I'll go on. I won't have anyone else."

Cloud sighed dejectedly. "And I thought I was special to you."

Rane raised an eyebrow, and it took her a second to realize what he had just said. She shook her head and laughed a little. "Don't be silly. Of course you are," she smiled.

Cloud grinned. "I was just joking. Nah, actually, I wanted to hear it from you." He smiled mischievously.

Rane felt her face flushing a little as she looked down and concentrated on the cranes. She smiled and said quietly, "Is that so? Well, you _are_ special to me, Cloud, and you know that." She glanced up at him and chuckled. "You've put up with me for four years …how could you _not_ be special?" she asked lightly, teasingly.

Cloud grinned. "I know. Boy, four years? I thought it's been much longer. It _feels _like it."

Rane rolled her eyes and slapped his knee playfully as she smiled widely. "Don't be mean. You're always being such a meanie to me. I don't remember the last time _I_ was nasty to you."

"I don't expect you to remember that either," Cloud replied, grinning. "'Cos it was four years ago."

Rane peered at him suspiciously. "Four years ago? When?"

Cloud smiled slyly. "You don't remember, do you?"

Rane rolled her eyes. "Cloud, if I do, would I be asking you?"

Cloud chuckled. "Okay. Four years ago, in Seventh Heaven. Now _that_ was pure nastiness. _I_ was never that nasty to you."

It took Rane less than a second to relate to what he was saying. She blushed and turned away. "I wasn't being mean. You were just being annoying, that's all."

Cloud raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Hey, I was curious about you. Why else would I ask questions if I'm not interested?"

Rane was quiet for a moment. Then she shot him a look, trying to look serious, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face. "I wasn't trying to be mean, you know. I mean, it _was_ a busy night, and you had to bother me. I was just trying to get you out of my face for a little while." She smiled mischievously. "But you were so persistent, so I had no choice."

Cloud smiled widely. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore. I forgive you. Heh …oh and besides, I don't regret going up to you and talking to you. It was worth it."

Rane returned his smile. "I think so, too."

***

_Next day outside the inn…_

"I can't believe we're actually leaving this place," Rynn sighed. She was standing next to Sephiroth, who had an arm around her waist.

"I know," Lynx said bluntly. "What a bum. I mean, it's a great place …despite the circumstances."

Tifa nodded. "But I'm glad to be finally returning to Planet. I think I'm starting to get homesick."

Vincent and Zell approached them, carrying a few luggage. "All ready?" Vincent asked them.

Rynn nodded and smiled. "Yep. All ready. Let's go."

Lynx glanced around. "Is Tidus coming along with us?" she asked in a lowered voice.

Tifa pursed her lips and shook her head. "I don't know. I guess so, if Rane's leaving too. I don't think he'd wanna leave her after what they both had gone through."

"I saw Tidus and Rane packing in their room when I was coming out of the inn earlier. Maybe he is," Zell informed them.

Cloud was jogging towards them, his face flushed. "Are you guys all set?"

Vincent nodded. "Let's get into the Highwind."

"What about Tidus and Rane?" Tifa asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"We'll wait for them," Vincent assured.

As they headed into the Highwind, Sephiroth turned to Rynn and asked, "Don't you think you should go get your sister?"

Rynn looked at him, and shook her head. "They'll come soon."

***

_Meanwhile …_

Rane straightened up and exhaled, flipping her chestnut hair over her shoulder. "All right, I'm finally ready." She grabbed the extra heavy duffel off the bed, and almost lost her balance. "Argh!"

Tidus laughed at her as he hurried over to help her. "I'll get that."

She smiled gratefully. "Thanks. Come on, we gotta go. They'll be fuming if I get there any later." She started walking towards the opened door.

Rane was about to head out of the room, when she realized that he wasn't following her. She turned around with a quizzical look on her face, to see him standing there, a few feet away from her. "Tidus? What are you waiting for?"

Tidus hesitated. Then he slowly walked over to her. "Rane …"

Rane looked at him, then sighed as she brushed his blond hair off his face. "I know. You don't want to leave this place, right?" She smiled reassuringly. "But we'll come back, Tidus. There's nothing to worry about."

Tidus looked at her, and he couldn't help marveling at her complete naiveté. _She doesn't have a clue,_ he thought, sadness entering his heart like the gushing waves licking the sands on the beach. He took her hand, and placed the handles of the colorful paper bag that he had been holding, into her grasp.

Rane looked up at him with questions in her eyes, but he only urged, "Open it. It's for you."

Rane took the wrapped package out of the paper bag, and carefully unwrapped it. Inside, was a beautiful heart-shaped glass bottle. Filled with cranes. Endless, and endless of colorful cranes. "There're a thousand cranes in there," Tidus said with a faint smile.

She looked up at Tidus in surprise, her heart twisting with deep emotions. "Oh, Tidus …" she trailed off, not knowing what to say except to thank him. She put her arms around him and hugged him. "Thank you so much."

Tidus hugged her tightly, as if he was afraid that when he let go of her, she would never return to his arms. When they pulled apart, he gazed into her eyes and said, in a quiet voice, "You know, Rane, sometimes, wishes do come true. When I lost you …I was completely at a dead end. I felt like there was no where else to go without you …I didn't _know_ what to do without you. Then, one day, I saw these display bottles in the mall filled with a thousand cranes each. And you know what was written on the display panel over those bottles? 'Set a thousand cranes free, and your wish will come true'." He smiled a little. "That's what inspired me to make a thousand of these little cranes. Each time I sit down and fold these cranes, I think about you, Rane. I never stopped thinking about you. You know why?" He reached out slowly and touched her hair. "Because I never stopped loving you."

Tears filled Rane's crystal blue eyes, and one lone tear rolled silently down her cheek.

Tidus wiped the tear away with his thumb, and went on, "The day that I finished the thousandth crane …was the day that I found out you were here, in Spira. That you had finally returned …to my life. See? Wishes do come true, Rane. So …I came without any further thinking." He smiled sadly. "There's something that I didn't realize, Rane, something that I should have thought of earlier. But I was too blinded by my exhilaration to see you. I feel like I'm the happiest person alive, when I was finally back with you, when I could finally hold you in my arms again." He took a deep breath. "You know …it _has_ been two years since what happened. And it never occurred to me that things could change within those two years. I spent the last two years wishing for you to be back in my arms again, wishing for you to be by my side …but what I failed to wish was for you to love me as you used to."

The tears streamed down Rane's face, and she shook her head, gazing up at him. "What are you talking about? I still love you, Tidus ...I never stop …loving you …" she sobbed quietly.

Tidus smiled at her sadly, placing his hand on her cheek as he dried her tears. "No, you don't, Rane. You're in love with Cloud."

The words stabbed her like a knife, despite the fact that she had heard it from Rynn and Lynx before. But to hear it from Tidus, was a hundred times worse. She stared at him, stunned, a tear falling freely down her cheek. "What ..." she trailed off, feeling as if she was too numb to react. "That's …not …"

"You know, in that whole year that we were together, Rane, you never, ever miss one blitzball match of mine. You were always so excited about it, and having you there makes me feel even better than I already do." Tidus smiled bitterly. "And when I saw how worried and concerned you were about Cloud when he was in coma, and how you missed my blitzball match because of him …I realized …that two years is a long time, and in those two years, a lot of things would have changed." He looked at her sadly now, and said softly, "Like your feelings for me."

Rane was shaking her head, sobbing quietly into her hands. "Don't say that …" she whispered almost inaudibly.

Tidus took her hand, and held it, wiping her tears away with his other hand. "Don't cry, Rane. It makes me so sad seeing you cry." He smiled sadly. "I love you so much …but your heart is with Cloud, not me. As much as I hate to lose you, Rane …I hate it even more to see you being sad. And tell me, what else can I do?"

Rane gazed up at him, her heart twisting. It was almost as if she knew what he was about to say. "Tidus …don't …"

Tidus shook his head, and smiled gently. "Go back to Cloud, Rane. I shouldn't be the one standing between you both anymore." He leaned forward, and hugged her tightly one last time, closing his eyes as he felt tears burning the lids of his eyes. "I love you, Rane," he whispered, knowing in his heart, that it was the last time he could say it to her.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Three weeks later …_

The summer breeze blew her fine chestnut hair around her face, as she stood staring out at the shimmering ocean that reflected the gorgeous sunset. She couldn't remember ever seeing anything so beautiful.

Rane wondered if it was a sin for her to be happy, but she knew Tidus would not want her to mope around. _Even so …no matter how right you are, Tidus, about my feelings …I do still love and care about you. Even after time, I won't forget you. I never will … _

She heard soft footsteps in the fine sand, and turned to find herself staring into a pair of aqua eyes. "Hey. I've been looking all over for you," Cloud said, with a brilliant smile that reached his eyes.

Rane returned his smile apologetically. "Sorry about that. I was just taking a walk."

Cloud reached out and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, giving her a reassuring smile. "It's okay. I was just a little bit concerned."

"By the way, Rynn called to let me know that the double engagement party is on this weekend." Rane smiled. "She told me to stay put, because they're all coming down here for the beach slash engagement party."

Cloud chuckled. "So, Rynn's getting engaged with Sephiroth, and Lynx with Zell?"

Rane grinned and nodded. "Yep. I'm happy for them. It would be a perfect party."

"Yeah. All and more for the reason to get drunk and start dancing wildly," Cloud replied with mock seriousness.

Rane laughed, shaking her head. "True. We'll go so crazy this weekend."

Cloud nodded. "It'll be a smash." He turned to her, smiling. "So you're going to be the bridesmaid?"

Rane smiled. "Yeah, Tifa and I both." She suddenly remembered. "Oh, I almost forgot." She lifted a package she had been holding, and held it out to him. "A thousand cranes." She opened the package to reveal a thousand shiny, colorful cranes.

Cloud looked at her, his eyes intense. "You mean …"

Rane went on with a soft smile, "Set a thousand cranes free, and your wish will come true. Come on." She grabbed his hand and ran to the mouth of the beach, where the cool salty ocean water was lapping the sands. She stopped when the rushing water reached up to her knees, and she looked up at him and smiled. "Wanna help me?"

Cloud smiled at her for a moment, then nodded. "Sure." Together, they grabbed handfuls of the colorful, shiny cranes and flung them high into the orange sky.

As Rane threw a second handful of shiny cranes into the sky, she watched the cranes floating back down onto the surface of the water, and she thought poignantly, feeling a tear touching her eye, _Maybe Tidus was right. Maybe …wishes do come true with a thousand cranes._

When the lasts of the cranes were flung into the air, Rane withdrew something from her shorts pocket, and looked up at him with a mischievous smile. She held out both fists and said, "Pick one."

Cloud looked at her, and grinned. "Okay. Left hand."

Rane smiled, and very slowly, opened her left hand. Inside, was a shiny blue crane. She held it out to him, and said to him simply, "It's yours."

Cloud gazed down at her, and took it. He smiled, and said teasingly, "Only one?"

Rane giggled as she swatted his arm playfully. "Yep. I have the other one." She unfurled her right fist to reveal a shiny pink crane laying atop her palm.

Cloud encircled his strong arms around her waist, pulling her into a tight hug, and rested his cheek on her hair. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Rane smiled, and looked up at him. "Keep the crane …so that whenever I have trouble looking for mine …I can always go to you. Because …" she looked down, knowing her cheeks were flushing. "Although they're two different cranes …they come together as one." She gazed up into his intense aqua eyes.

Cloud stared into her eyes, and said, very quietly, "Like our hearts."

Rane smiled poignantly, and nodded gently as she placed a cool hand on his cheek. "That's right."

"I love you, Rane," Cloud whispered. He slowly lowered his head, and tenderly brought his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss, and as they stood there with the salty ocean water gushing around their knees and shiny, colorful cranes dancing around them, the sunset casting beautiful kaleidoscopic colors on them, on the water which was now shimmering and glistening brilliantly with the shiny cranes, it was as if they were the only two people in the whole wide world. They were the only people in the whole world that mattered most. Cloud Strife and Rane Lockhart. They _were_ meant to be, after all.

* * * The End * * *


End file.
